Frangit Et Finit
by Darthkvzn
Summary: Darth Sidious' carefully laid plans would've led to a pivotal moment, in which the Chosen One would be forced to embrace the Dark Side. It's a shame a certain Kaleesh cyborg didn't get the memo. - HEAVILY AU, in which the Invisible Hand's bridge scene goes a bit different and everything changes. Rated T for violence and minor sexual themes.
1. Breaking the Scale

**Hello everyone! I'm relatively known for writing superheroes, but my true passion lies in sci-fi. In fact, the inspiration for this story has been in my head since I was a wee little tween, and I barely knew Star Wars. This tiny chapter is meant to present the basic cause for the plot, which actually begins on next chapter. I do hope you enjoy! :D - Darthkvzn  
**

* * *

It had been an off-handed directive. Darth Tyranus may have felt his reunion with the Force close at hand, but he didn't _mean_ it when he ordered General Grievous to take out Chancellor Palpatine if he couldn't otherwise kidnap him from Coruscant. Dooku was relying on the Jedi (Master Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, no doubt) to spirit his hidden master away from Grievous' robotic clutches.

So, when he ultimately perished, beheaded by the alleged Chosen One in a fit of rather un-Jedi revenge, he couldn't have known that the Kaleesh cyborg would actually perform to his insanely high expectations, for once.

And so, when the Jedi cornered the General against the transparisteel viewport, he responded by lashing out with two of his lightsabers, distracting the Jedi and freeing him to throw a discarded electrostaff, with enough force to shatter the transparisteel behind him, _at the Chancellor's neck_.

Sheev Palpatine never saw it coming. So sure of this operation's success was he, and so eager to have seen Anakin inch ever closer to being a Sith, that he hadn't foreseen the good General ending his life. And end it he did, instantly frying the Nubian's brain.

The sudden imbalance in the Force was so strong, every Force-sensitive being in the galaxy felt it. The Dark Side had bet on Sidious, and it had just lost. Grievous, unable to feel the Force, merely smiled inwardly in satisfaction, slicing the transparisteel with his lightsabers, and making his explosive escape from the dying flagship. The Jedi barely survived, stunned as they were.

For the first time in more than a dozen years, the shroud of the Dark Side had lifted, and the Light reigned unchallenged. The revelation of Palpatine's schemes would eventually shake the Old Republic to its core, and the Confederacy would go on to become the higher power in the galaxy.

But all that Darkness had to go somewhere...

* * *

 **Think of this as my version of a text wall intro. The basics? Grievous accidentally killed the mastermind for the CIS, and that has enormous repercusions for the galaxy. How so?**

 **For starters, upon finding that their leader was a Sith Lord simply toying with their resources, and upon reaching a peace treaty with the CIS (with no Palpatine on top, and no Dooku to sabotage, negotiations can take place), the Old Republic breaks apart. Hordes of systems break away to eek out a living on their own, and the diversity the galaxy is known for virtually disappears, with only the most loyal species remaining (Togruta, Twi'lek, etc.) The New Republic is left in its wake, relatively weak and fiercely territorial. The CIS is the most powerful faction, but suffers some of the problems of the Old Republic instead. The Jedi Order is also completely changed, due to the Chosen One getting a bit of a reality call in his mentor being pure evil.**

 **So yeah, those are the basics. We'll be following the story of Leia and Ahsoka, who are Padawan and Knight respectively. We'll also get some OCs and other familiar faces from the current Star Wars Canon. I do so hope you enjoy! See you next time. - Darthkvzn**


	2. Spitfire and Junior

**Hey there! So this story has gotten some traction already, which I didn't expect. Thank you to the brave soul who reviewed the 300 word excerpt I prepared for you to taste what's to come! Which is, y'know, this. Couple of things first: the way I want to present this story is in short chapters with a brief taste of the backstory, then the actual plot. The world is built, but not yet written. And I don't know if you know this, but writing takes a hell of a long time! I can make longer chapters if you need them, but the update rate would definitely lower. Feedback would be appreciated! Anyway, let's meet our protagonists, shall we? - Darthkvzn**

* * *

 _There was a huge outcry, at first, when the Republic heard that their just, benevolent leader had been savagely murdered by the Supreme Commander of the CIS. But, like a youngling learns that his senses may be used against him, the Force did not lie. The enormous release of Darkness every Jedi had felt most definitely came from the deceased Chancellor._

 _A large state funeral took place on his home planet of Naboo, which most everyone who was anyone in the Republic attended. Everyone, that is, except the Jedi Order. They were rather busy, uncovering the truth behind Sheev Palpatine's grandfatherly visage, the twisted and evil face of Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith._

 _Lies, deceit, political murders and the greatest fake war in the history of the galaxy. Horrific experiments and corruption of the highest echelons of the Republic. The Jedi could scarcely believe it: almost everything since the occupation of Naboo had happened by his will. And it all revolved around one thing._

 _Twisting Anakin Skywalker to the Dark Side of the Force to end the Jedi Order and bring the galaxy back under Sith control. And how, pray tell, did Palpatine intend to do this?_

 _The Jedi found out the hard way that Padmé Amidala, former Queen of the Naboo and senator for her planet, was carrying Anakin Skywalker's child - her husband's._

* * *

Hurtling through the void of space at faster-than-light speeds was decidedly less exciting than it sounded, thought one young Jedi Padawan by the name of Leia Skywalker. Sure, it was great on paper, and the blue-shifted 'walls' of Hyperspace were definitely enthralling to look at, but the fact remained that there was _nothing to do_.

"I sense unrest in your mind, Leia." -said her Master, a certain young Togruta Jedi Knight called Ahsoka Tano.

There was little sense in lying. "Yes, Master. Troublesome though our destination may turn out to be, I find myself wanting to be there immediately."

Ahsoka gave her a pointed look and a small smile. "Drop the formalities, Leia. I feel like I'm talking to your mom."

"Why exactly would that be a bad thing?" -she said, crossing her arms.

Ahsoka smirked. "Patience, Leia. You didn't let me finish. I feel like I'm talking to your mom at her _workplace_ , and you _know_ I can't stand politician talk."

Leia pursed her lips, appropriately chided. "I'm sorry Master. It's just...well, it's probably nothing."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. "If something is troubling you, the worst thing you could do is keep it to yourself." -she said simply, though she did not prod.

The younger Jedi mulled it over. "I've been having this...feeling. A tiny whisper from the Force, growing louder with every hour."

"Hmm. And what does the Force speak to you about?"

"Turning back. What we're heading towards...it feels _wrong_. Not just bad, or difficult. Wrong."

Ahsoka pondered her Padawan's words. She hadn't quite heard the whispers, but she _had_ felt some of this...wrongness. Leia's admittedly deeper connection to the Force was likely the reason for her clearer discerning of the upcoming situation. After all, Leia and her twin brother Luke were Skywalkers.

"The first step in conquering one's fears is to recognize them for what they are. And the second is not denying them. Well done, Leia. I've felt the disturbance too. It seems this simple mission of ours may yet prove interesting." -Ahsoka stated wryly.

Leia smirked. "Is dealing with the Confederacy ever _not_ interesting?"

* * *

 **Right! So, a taste of the way I'm characterizing our two main characters, Ahsoka and her Padawan Leia. The Skywalker twin won't be a lot like her movie counterpart aside from general attitude and the way she approaches life, due to her upbringing not being related to the Organa household at all. Remember, the Skywalker-Naberrie family is an actual thing here, so expect major differences. Anyway, hope I've kept you interested, be back in a couple of day with chapter three! - Darthkvzn**


	3. Whispers of Oblivion

_As the Jedi were dealing with the fallout of the Chancellor's death, so was the Supreme Commander of the CIS, General Grievous. As the last remaining public leader of the Separatists, it fell to him to win the war, but the Kaleesh cyborg knew something was wrong. He should've receive a command, or at least a message from Lord Sidious upon reaching the safe world of Utapau. Nothing came, and so he was forced to take a closer look at Dooku's plans and dealings to figure out what had happened to the secret leader of the Confederacy. Much like the Jedi, Grievous was appalled at what he found._

 _Back on Kalee, Grievous had been one of the most respected warlords of all time. He held considerable power, and had sired dozens of worthy heirs. He had led his people in the war against the Huk, and kept the morale up even when his pleas of aid to the Republic went unheard. Then, Dooku came, offering to help where the Republic had ignored._

 _That deal with a demon had gotten him here, with barely any flesh left, and with a burning hatred he now knew to be (mostly) artificial in nature. Grievous could not allow that any longer. If his remaining flesh was his weakness, then he'd rid himself of it and lead the Confederacy to where it was_ _ **supposed**_ _to go, not where those traitorous Sith wanted to take it. Even if it meant becoming a droid himself._

 _It was painful. But, ultimately worth it. Grievous emerged from surgery changed - just as ruthless and genius as ever, but having regained his sense of honor and the cold logic the synthetic rage had taken from him. And so, he decided to end the war. The Republic had suffered a deep loss by his actions, but they'd been tricked, too, and he could respect them for that. Thus, he would give them a choice. End the hostilities, or be ended themselves._

 _A sizable fleet dropped out of Hyperspace at every system that conformed the border of Republic space - thousands of warships in Confederate colors holding position in what appeared to be a massive invasion effort. Grievous himself arrived with the largest fleet at Coruscant, deflectors raised, but weapons depowered. He'd taken every ship in the Confederacy (even those blockading key planets and installations), presenting a united front, scarier than his enormous invasion fleet at the same system, just weeks before._

 _The Republic would not be intimidated. They were too prideful for that. But, without Palpatine and Dooku kriffing things up any longer, negotiations could occur._

* * *

Blinking out of Hyperspace to a small fleet of _Munificent_ -class frigates and _Recusant_ -class destroyers would've been a terrifying prospect for the comparatively tiny (if heavily modified) _Gozanti_ -class gunship once, but the Clone Wars were long since ended.

The turbolaser batteries swivelling to track their position however, reminded them that the New Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems weren't exactly best friends, either.

Ahsoka expertly maneuvered the nimble _Daughter of Mortis_ , cruising through the debris field the Confederate warships were surrounding even as the CIS flagship hailed her.

The metallic-yet-oddly-spirited voice of a droid without a restraining bolt materialized on the cockpit. "Gozanti- _class vessel, please state your mission_." -the droid said.

Ahsoka smirked. Before, those monotone voices had meant a gruelling day ahead, likely filled with explosions, blaster fire, and the emerald blaze of her lightsabers. "This is Ahsoka Tano, captain of the _Daughter of Mortis_ and Jedi Knight of the New Republic. I am here with my Padawan to investigate the naval anomaly your fleets reported."

A moment passed, in which Ahsoka sent the clearance codes and passwords she'd been given for the mission.

" _Clearance confirmed. Please proceed to dock with the_ Righteous Intent, _Knight Tano."_ -the droid said, sending back a data burst with the rendezvous coordinates.

The _Righteous Intent_ was the flagship of this particular scouting fleet, a lone _Providence_ -class carrier/destroyer that easily dwarfed the _Daughter_. As such, the gunship could fit inside the massive hangar, bypassing the need to use an actual docking tube. Ahsoka let Leia make the final maneuvers, smiling at the inherited Skywalker flying prowess the youth demonstrated.

The _Daughter_ landed with a soft _clang_. A squadron of upgraded C1 Battle Droids - the next generation of droid infantry, sharing an almost identical design with the old Commando droids - marched towards the vessel in all their dark blue and white glory, escorting the Captain, a female Chiss with mechanical limbs on the right side of her body.

Ahsoka and Leia descended the ramp to meet them.

"Greetings, Knight Tano. And Padawan...?" -she said curiously.

"Leia Skywalker. At your service, ma'am." -the young one said, bowing.

The Captain smiled, impressed. "Such courteousness...I am Captain Mihren. Welcome aboard the _Righteous Intent_. Shall we head to the briefing room?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Please, lead the way."

The Captain turned then, motioning for them to follow. Two turbolifts and a long hallway filled with everything from C1s to Droidekas later, they arrived at the room.

The Captain regarded them neutrally.

"I'll get right to the point. 2 days ago, the scouting fleet I lead came across a gravitational anomaly during a regular sensor sweep. The data showed consistency with the typical markings of space combat - massive energy spikes, ionized starship-grade alloys and the like. The fleet dropped out of Hyperspace to find this." -the Captain informed them, activating a holotable.

A detailed hologram appeared, showing what appeared to be a derelict Corellian blockade runner being left behind by an enormous wedge-shaped warship, easily half again as long as the _Righteous Intent_. The vessel went into Hyperspace almost as soon as the recording started.

"It looks like a _Victory_ -class Star Destroyer, only twice the size." -Ahsoka observed.

" _Exactly_ twice the size, length-wise, though bearing no New Republic markings. The entire ship was devoid of any identifiers, colored a dull gray." -said the Captain.

"This is...troubling. And what of the corvette?" -asked Ahsoka.

The Captain manipulated the holo to show the ship in question. "We achieved positive ID for the _Tantive IV_ , registered to a senator Bail Organa of the Alderaan system."

And therein lay the reason that warranted the visit of two Jedi to CIS territory. A New Republic senator's ship, attacked and boarded by an unknown party.

"What of the crew?" -asked Leia, keeping the tremble well off her voice.

Captain Mihren sighed. "None survived. The senator is not among the bodies."

Leia looked down mournfully. Senator Organa was a friend of her mother's, and she'd met most of the crew in his vessel once or twice, years ago.

Ahsoka noticed her Padawan's downcast expression. "They have become one with the Living Force, Leia. Remember your training."

Leia tried. Mourning someone was not a bad thing - it was dwelling on their death that led to darker places.

In the wake of the fall of the Sith, and the renewal of the Republic, the Jedi Order had also undergone massive changes, provoked in large part by the revelation that their Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker, had been married in secret for the better part of three years, breaking apart their rules on attachment, yet using said bond as a safeguard against the Dark Side. The debates had gone on for months on end, with Anakin even threatening his abandonment of the Order, with the many who supported his revolutionary ideals. The old Order was clearly flawed, evidenced by the near destruction it would've suffered at the hands of Palpatine and Order 66.

Most of the older Masters did not agree. But the Grand Master of the Jedi did. Yoda saw that their misguided ideals of balance would see the Dark Side eradicated, while in truth, the Light needed the Darkness to truly shine. An agreement was then reached, and the Rogue Jedi faction had been created.

Those musings, however, were better left to calmer times.

"What do you make of this attack, Captain?" -asked Ahsoka.

The Chiss rubbed her chin. "Whoever's behind this attack is powerful, both individually and within whatever faction he or she's a part of. A warship of that size and design would likely never be in pirate or mercenary hands. It certainly looks like one of Lyra Blissex's designs. And there was only one boarder - one particularly talented with a lightsaber."

Leia's eyes widened while her Master's narrowed. "Understood. May we inspect the vessel?"

Captain Mihren hesitated. "It is...perhaps not a scene meant for one so young..." -she trailed off, looking at Leia.

Ahsoka smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, I can assure you she's seen worse."

The Captain pursed her lips but nodded. "An escort will accompany you on board the _Tantive IV_. I shall notify my superiors."

The Togruta smirked. "Say hi to the old General for me."

The two Jedi left a stumped Captain behind, heading for the turbolift and towards the hangar.


	4. Touched by Shadows

_Mandalore, being neutral to the war, offered its services in hosting the peace talks. Mereen Kryze, sister to the late Duchess Satine - and a much more aggressive force in dealing with Deathwatch, as evidenced by their eviction from the system - played the part of mediator between the two parties._

 _On the Republic side, Senators Organa, Taa, Mothma and Amidala, heavy with child, as well as Masters Kenobi and Unduli, representing the Galactic Senate and the Jedi Order, respectively._

 _The Confederacy, well. Only Grievous and a handful of B1 Battle Droids attended. When asked why that was, the android freely admitted he'd slain every other leader, from Poggle the Lesser to Nute Gunray, for betraying the CIS with their greed and corruption. The Republic party was apalled, naturally, but Grievous' reputation preceded him, and negotiations still proceded, albeit in a somber atmosphere._

 _The galaxy was divided. The Republic retained its Core Worlds, as well as a section of the Mid Rim, while the CIS obtained control of more systems on the Mid Rim and agreed to relinquish control of several key Outer Rim strongholds, such as Utapau and even Geonosis. Hostilities were ended over night, with every deployed battle droid heading back to the_ Lucrehulk _-class battleships waiting in orbit. Grievous himself left Mandalore with a swish of his billowing cape, and no one in the New Republic ever saw him again, merely receiving notice of the Confederacy's sure growth under his brutally efficient leadership._

* * *

"I think you may have shocked the poor Captain, Master."

Ahsoka smirked. "Perhaps. Not many in the Republic knew the old General personally. Even less survived." -she paused, still bearing a scar or two from the various encounters she'd personally had with the Kaleesh. "He was always rather thorough."

Leia gave her a deadpan look. "I can _probably_ name five just off the top of my head."

"Not fair considering who your family and friends are." -said Ahsoka wryly.

Leia shrugged. "Fair point. Oh! We've docked."

Indeed, the _Daughter_ had latched onto the disabled Corellian blockade runner. Upon opening the hatch, they were greeted at gunpoint by a group of C1s and two fearsome IG-150 Magnaguards. Ahsoka resisted the familiar urge to ignite her blades as the weapons were lowered.

" _Apologies, Knight Tano. We are following standard procedure_." -one of the Magnaguards said with a deep voice.

Once employed as Separatist Leader bodyguards, the newer model Magnaguards occupied much the same role in Confederate space as Jedi in the Republic did - that of peacekeepers and mediators. Each personally trained by Grievous himself, these enforcers had ditched the electro-staffs and been equipped with yellow bladed saberstaffs. Their outer shell was also made from phrik alloy, allowing them to resist all but the strongest of lightsaber blows.

"Understood. May we pass?" -she asked the droid, who nodded, stepping aside.

The scene inside, along every one of the hallways of the ship, could only be accurately described as carnage. Nearly two dozen men and women lay slain, in many cases mutilated. Blaster scoring lined the walls, but the direction of the shots pointed to only one explanation.

"The Captain was right. Whoever did this was exceedingly talented with a lightsaber. The blaster bolts only go two ways - down the halls, or deflected back to the crew." -said Ahsoka.

Leia wasn't listening though. Her hand was open and her arm extended, and her eyes were closed as she paid attention to the ethereal whispers of the Force.

Ahsoka patiently waited a few minutes, unwilling to interrupt Leia's impromptu meditation. Her Padawan opened her eyes, and walked over to a nondescript section of the wall.

"You've been shown something."

Leia turned and nodded, her hands feeling the cool metal. "A witness, perhaps."

Ahsoka closed her eyes and felt the panel in the Force, only mildly surprised to feel a presence on the other side. Together, the Jedi forced the panel's mechanism open, and were greeted by a cacophony of beeps and screams.

A red astromech droid trembled from its discovery, holding out a plasma cutter to keep the 'attackers' at bay.

"Whoa! Calm down little guy. We're Jedi, from the New Republic." -said Ahsoka.

The droid beeped questioningly, and the Jedi glanced at each other. "We just want to help. You must be so scared from what you saw - there are more droids on board who can lend you a hand." -said Leia softly, holding a calming hand out to it.

The astromech gave a sad whine, but ultimately put away the tool, slowly rolling out from its hiding spot. Ahsoka keyed her comlink, asking for the CIS droids' assistance.

Three C1s and a Magnaguard answered her call. "This astromech was hiding in a secret compartment. It is possible he may have witnessed some of the battle. Will you ensure he is treated right in exchange for his cooperation in this matter?" -Ahsoka asked, though she knew the answer already.

Droids were viewed as equals in Confederate space. Restraining bolts were strictly prohibited, and personal development was heavily encouraged. Many a droid from the Republic had escaped to try and find a better existence - there was a weak but still present sense of mistrust of 'clankers' in NR territory.

The Magnaguard seemed to stand a little straighter. " _ **Her**_ _treatment would be more than acceptable regardless of her cooperation, but 5A-8Y is willing to help, if it means aiding in catching the monster behind this massacre._ "

Ahsoka nodded, satisfied. "We will leave, now, and await the report on your findings."

The Magnaguard nodded, and the two Jedi walked toward the airlock, deep in thought.

And then the cold came.

Misery, pain, and anger without bounds. The full nature of the Dark Side, with none of the balance achieved by Anakin Skywalker and his pupils.

The all consuming Darkness of the Sith.

Ahsoka gasped, drawing on the Light to regain her footing. Leia was silently screaming, tears starting to flow from shock. The Jedi Knight poured as many calming thoughts as possible into their bond, purging the surge of the Dark Side she'd clearly felt much more strongly than Ahsoka had.

Leia gasped, her eyes unfocused. "Master...that felt..."

"Horrible. And worse, familiar. It seems the Sith may not be as destroyed as we hoped." -said Ahsoka, hugging the teen and rubbing her back for comfort.


	5. New Beginnings

**I had a whole spiel planned for last chapter, explaining some of the more nuanced concepts of this fic, but my laptop betrayed me and made me lose about half an hour of writing. In any case, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy - Darthkvzn**

* * *

 _For the first time in thousands of years, the Republic was truly destabilizing._

 _The Jedi Order, severely depleted by the recently ended Clone Wars, could not keep the peace, even if they hadn't been dealing with their own internal turmoil, caused by the revelation that their Chosen One did not quite follow the Jedi way._

 _Sure, the Separatists striking out on their own had been a hefty blow, but the assumption had always been that, win or lose, the Republic would survive the war mostly intact. And yet, a great many dissenting voices began to speak out, about what they perceived as the cowardly nature of the peace treaty with the CIS. It didn't help that racial issues had been mounting up, with non-humans being treated as second class citizens when compared to humans and humanoids. Palpatine's human-centric agenda had been more far-reaching than many realized._

 _The discontent eventually boiled to a full-blown revolution. Not a bloody one, as even the most bloodthirsty of dissident races were tired from the Wars, but the results were worrying enough. Nearly 90% of the Republic's member species and their respective systems seceded, hoping to eek out a better living on their own._

 _The Republic was left in rather empty shambles. But there were, as always, people willing to rise up to the challenge. After a few weeks of reorganization, and a fair few months of deliberation, the New Republic was born from the ashes of old._

* * *

A light sheen of sweat covered Leia as she stepped from one kata to the next for the 26th time.

She could still feel the Dark Side, nipping at her metaphorical heels, a constant pressure willing to overtake her. Leia knew that feeling well - being near her father felt similar, though Anakin kept the Darkness firmly in check. What she'd felt aboard the _Tantive IV_ , though...that was unchecked and unbridled, the kind of raw power and emotions described by Jedi Holocrons as that of a Sith Lord. Her Master's demure confirmation said volumes.

A short visit to the 'fresher later, Leia felt at least somewhat better, making use of old Jedi techniques to let go of her mundane burdens.

"Your presence feels brighter in the Force." -said Ahsoka, staring entranced at the Hyperspace 'tunnel' surrounding the _Daughter_.

Leia hummed. "Classic Jedi techniques are _somewhat_ useful." -she quipped.

Ahsoka gave her a dirty look. "Sometimes I wonder why you even bothered applying for an apprenticeship. Having Anakin for a father seems to have gone to your head, youngling."

Leia groaned. "Please don't remind me, Master. I really don't care for having half the other Padawans look at us in awe and wonder. Or the ogling."

The Togruta chuckled. Leia had developed quite well upon reaching 17 years of age, and thus gathered her fair bit of attention - neither of which she particularly liked. Ahsoka herself being a very attractive Togruta with a rather revealing set of armor and clothes didn't help matters much.

"In _any_ case, we should be coming up on Coruscant soon enough. Tell you what: I'll invite you over to Dexter's for a decent cup of caf after debriefing." -said Ahsoka, wanting to cheer her up.

Leia sighed. "Maybe next time, Master. Luke's around, and I haven't seen him in a while."

"Ah, yes. I heard Master Kenobi and Luke were back." -Ahsoka recalled.

Even though Obi-Wan Kenobi was admittedly graying at the temples, he was still very much the template of a classic Jedi. Fiercely loyal, yet incredibly detached, and a master duelist not even Anakin had managed to beat in years.

Luke's choice to accept Obi-Wan's tutelage had been fairly controversial, to say the least - he'd chosen a fully Light-sided, older teacher, over his own father. But Leia knew that Luke was somehow largely immune to the Dark Side, and thus unfit to learn under Anakin Skywalker. Leia wasn't, but she'd easily connected with Ahsoka from a young age.

It's not that she didn't love her dad. He just hadn't been around all that much.

"Strap yourself in. We're coming out of Hyperspace in 10."

And so they did. The capital of the New Republic shone with the glow of a true ecumenopolis, bands of inbound traffic glowing like tiny rings around the planet-spanning city.

The _Daughter_ sailed across the Home Fleet blockade - _Venator_ -class Star Destroyers being the most iconic, aging in design yet well retrofitted to exceed modern standards. Kuat Drive Yards had not yet presented an adequate substitute for the balance between speed, power, and toughness of the _Venator_ , even with the newer _Victory_ -class. Instead, they focused on updating the old design, and improving and innovating on the other ship classes surrounding and including the Republic's most iconic ship.

" _Venator, Arquitens_...there's one _Victory_. See the shape and positioning of the bridge and gun emplacements?" -asked Ahsoka.

Leia nodded. " _Victory_ -class Star Destroyers are powerful, tough, and slow. They are also well suited for orbital bombardment operations." -she recited from her teachings.

"Well done. Now imagine a Star Destroyer twice that size. Whoever's in charge of that warship has a lot of power at their fingertips."

Leia glowered. "A lot of blood, too."

Ahsoka put a comforting hand to her pupil's shoulder. "Come on. Let me see how you handle reentry."

Leia nodded, beginning the blazing trail through the upper atmosphere swiftly.

* * *

 **I _love_ Clone Wars era warships. They look the absolute coolest. Not that Civil War era ships don't look cool, but damn. _Munificent_ are my favorite. What's yours? I kept the old ships around for the same reason the various militaries in the world still keep old war machines for a long time. It's costly to renew! Better to update, at least until the tech jump is worth it. As you read, the New Republic is much smaller than the Old Republic, so it stands to reason that its military is a bit dated, although retrofitted appropriately. **

**Questions, suggestions? Leave a review or send me a PM!**


	6. Markings and Tattoos

**This one is really short, but it introduces a few concepts and an important character down the line. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _The New Republic may have lost something like half of the Old one's population, but the territory lost was a far larger percentage. It was hard for many not to fall into despair when the old garrisons in worlds like Rhodia and Toydaria were salvaged, the_ Acclamator _-class transports pushed to their limits in carrying back millions of troopers, both clones and not, back to the Core Worlds. Coruscant had always been chaotic, but the birth of the New Republic brought about turmoil the likes of which hadn't been seen since the Sith Empire had conquered the world, thousands of years back._

 _The nascent government was having a hard time adjusting. Instead of thousands of voices clamoring for their voice to be heard, less than two dozen now vyed for attention. The New Republic was fortunate: most of its members called the Core Worlds sector home, with only a few like the Twi'leks, Kaminoans and Mon Calamari having homeworlds in the Outer Rim._

 _The new organization called for the homeworld of each species to have up to three representatives. Since humans were so numerous, their main worlds, such as Corellia and Alderaan, had just one. The negotiations were...iffy, at first. But eventually, the borders settled and the military forces were distributed. Unlike before, the homeworlds had much heavier protection, and the GANR was not formed exclusively from Clones._

 _It certainly made for an interesting first few years._

* * *

The kilometer tall spires and the vessels weaving through them seemed to part for the _Daughter_. Leia's deft hand guided them to the Jedi Temple, and the _Gozanti_ -class gunship landed on one of the larger hangars.

A squad of Republic Commandos jogged up to join them - not clones, as any but the platoon commanders like Cody and Rex were restricted from Temple grounds due to the precaution there was after the revelation of Order 66's true purpose.

The New Republic Army and Navy were formed from a mix of Fett clones old and new, and volunteers from any species and gender within the Republic's territory. New clones came out of Kamino regularly, to form the Army and Navy's backbone, while the general recruits made up the thousands of garrisons and powered the war machine that kept the New Republic safe.

The squad coming to greet them was led by a golden skinned female Mirialan, with two Humans, a Zabrak, and a Twi'lek of varying genders staying respectfully behind.

"Welcome, Knight Tano, Padawan Skywalker. I trust your trip was productive?" -she asked the pair.

"Most productive, Commander Adiri. Is everything alright?" -the Togruta answered.

Commander Adiri was a remarkably talented soldier, with a quick wit and a penchant for leadership that had quickly seen her through the ranks of the Commandos. As the post-war environment shifted, and the once great Old Republic was torn asunder by the decision to achieve peace with the Confederacy (and the knowledge that the war was simply Palpatine's game of galactic conquest), Jedi duos of master and apprentice had been successfully paired off with five-man teams of NRCs to pacify the rebellions and mediate small scale disputes the Army and Navy were too large for. Individual Masters were still sent as diplomatic envoys, but Knights and Padawans filled a more warrior-like niche. Commander Adiri and her squad had only recently been assigned to Ahsoka and Leia, so the relationship was still lukewarm.

The commander pursed her lips. "GANR HQ sounded a general call. No one's saying anything for sure, but that doesn't normally happen unless we're expecting an attack."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. "Troubling. No one's tried since Deathwatch got trounced a couple of years back."

"Agreed. We'll be ready regardless. The Council requests a debriefing of your mission within the hour, Master. Would you like an escort?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "Just make sure my bird is refueled and fit for duty, please. I have a feeling we'll take off soon."

The Mirialan nodded. "Will do, Master."

The Commando squad walked off, and Ahsoka turned to her Padawan. "I'll go and get that briefing ready. You go and say hi to Luke for me, but keep your comm on. I wasn't joking with the Commander. There's a disturbance in the Force, and it's much too close for comfort."

Leia frowned, but nodded. "Alright. Try not to let the Council get you down."

Ahsoka gave her a stern but playful look. "Now, Padawan, as wise as your comment may be, try to refrain from saying that in the _Jedi Temple_."

Leia smiled cheekily, and left to grab a shuttle. Ahsoka's smile turned to mild worry, then she left towards her quarters.


	7. The Dragon's Children

**Fair warning, any and all. This story, while not following the plot points in Star Wars Rebels, does contain characters and staples from the show. In fact, Ahsoka's appearance in Rebels is the one I'm using in my mind's eye. I believe it to be a great show, and so I want to incorporate elements from it. Final decision. Also, midichlorians are mentioned here. Not in the canon definition, though, so at least try to give them a chance. I didn't like 'em either.**

 **In this chapter, we get to meet Luke, and perhaps a glimpse at the dynamic between the twins. Enjoy! - Darthkvzn**

* * *

 _When the Skywalker twins were born, every Force-sensitive being in the galaxy felt it. Those aligned to the Light felt bliss, while the few still depending on the Dark Side saw their power diminished for a few days._

 _Padmé Amidala gave birth without complications to a boy and a girl, named Luke and Leia, in a private sanatorium in Theed. Their blood, even at birth, was filled with Midichlorians, tiny symbiotic organisms that were drawn to Force-sensitive individuals, and helped speed up metabolic processes in return. Their rating was even higher than their father's, who was previously thought to be the highest on record. Great things were expected from them._

 _The Chosen One wasn't having it, though. Months of arguing and debating had made jt clear to him that, while he was very much at fault for the heinous acts he'd committed, the Jedi Council, and indeed, the entire Order, wasn't entirely blameless. He could already see the well-concealed greed in their eyes, the hope that one of his children would become the true Chosen One, the face of the Order._

 _Anakin gave them a resolute_ no _. His children would not become pawns, and while they were free to choose their paths in life, the Jedi would not automatically have them, nor would they have the right to take children away from their families at such tender ages. The Jedi were outraged; who was he to tell them what to do? Unfortunately for them, Padmé was Anakin's wife, and an important part of the New Republic. She supported her husband's ideal, and so the government gave the Jedi a choice: change, or_ be _changed._

 _The situation nearly escalated to conflict, but Yoda saw wisdom in Anakin's decision, even as he knew the young man to be...touched, by Darkness. The two met in secret, and planned the modifications to be implemented. Furthermore, Yoda suggested something unprecedented to Anakin: train in the Dark Side, and the Light. Learn the complete ways of the Force, and lead those that cannot fully embrace the Luminous side._

 _Anakin feared the Dark Side. But he never was one to back down from a challenge._

* * *

In the training room inside the Skywalker-Naberrie residence at 500 Republica, two Padawans viciously clashed.

Blue light crashed on green, the hum of the blades constantly interrupted by the hissing and popping of deflections, feints, jabs, and the now present saber lock.

The Padawans looked at each other, one fierce, and the other calm. Almost identical irises searched the other for any weaknesses to exploit, any opening they might be able to capitalize on. Finding none, they pushed away, blades spinning into the next position for continued assault.

Or they would have, if the lights in the room hadn't suddenly come on.

"You guys have a long way to go if your concentration can be broken by someone turning on the lights." -said Leia, leaning against the door frame.

"Leia! You're back!" -said Ezra, switching off his lightsaber.

"And you're still stating the obvious, I see." -she said, smirking. The teen rolled his eyes, walking to her and enveloping her in a hug.

Luke finished his form and turned his saber off as well. "And here I thought you'd end up as droid scrap."

Leia scoffed. "Takes more than a droid to end me. Besides, the CIS played nice. Thought you'd appreciate that."

"I do. Never been one to embrace war. Plus I'd hate to have to go and rescue you."

"I'll tell Ahsoka you said that."

Luke smirked. "And I'm sure she'll agree with me."

Ezra sighed. "Alright, alright. Enough with the twin banter, you two. It's creeping me out."

The twins turned to him. "Shut it, Bridger." -they said in unison, then began to snicker uncontrollably.

The blue-haired Padawan groaned. "Right. Well, it was nice seeing you Leia, but I do believe it's time for me to remove myself from this harmful environment."

The siblings said their goodbyes. "And by that he means he's late to meet a certain Mandalorian." -said Luke mirthfully once the Lothal native was out of earshot.

Leia gasped. "Sabine's planetside? Why did you wait until _now_ to tell me!? I would have teased him about it!"

Luke chuckled. "Therein lies the reason. She and her team got here yesterday, I believe. Gotta look out for my friend. Fancy a spar?"

"So soon after your last?" -she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Luke shrugged. "The spar with Ezra didn't last long, so I'm not tired yet. Obi-Wan and I have been developing my stamina lately. That skirmish on Raxus Prime was a transformative experience we do _not_ want happening again."

Leia thought for a moment, then nodded. "Alright. I mean I _do_ always beat you anyway." -she teased.

The sandy haired twin merely smiled, getting into a stance and bringing the green blade to life.

Leia adjusted her lightsaber for low powered training mode, then assumed a reverse grip stance, bringing the yellow blade to life, and charged to begin the fight.

When they were children, the Skywalker twins had two very different playstyles. Luke was always very calm, and never let his emotions get the better of him. Leia called him boring, but he preferred to think of himself as patient. Leia herself was a bundle of energy, leaping around the house and breaking half of her mother's priceless Royal artifacts before she was 9 and had to go and live at the Jedi Temple.

The styles directly translated into their dueling techniques, supplemented by the forms and tricks taught by their Masters. As such, Luke was a patient viper, waiting and defending until the time came for a devastating strike. Leia was a mix of Ahsoka's acrobatics and Anakin's powerful yet complex saber slashes, making her amber blade dance around her in a dazzling choreography of death.

Leia didn't actually win all the time. As Anakin and Obi-Wan before them, the two were perfectly even in skill, although in different areas.

The spar went on, with Leia trying to break through Luke's defense, and Luke struggling to survive his twin's relentless assault. The back and forth went on for a good fifteen minutes, when Leia ultimately made a convincing feint, and her lightsaber ended up inside Luke's defense, leaving him open for a diagonal slash to his torso.

"See? Told you I always win." -she said smugly, dropping to the floor covered in sweat and bone tired.

Luke flopped to the ground as well. "Except when you don't. Which is about 49% of the time, dear sister."

Leia kicked him in the shin, earning a most undignified yelp. "What was that for?" -he asked, rubbing the spot

"Missed you, Luke. I'm glad those pirates didn't get you or Obi-Wan." -she said quietly.

The sandy haired teen gave her an easy smile. "You know me. If I were to suddenly join the Force, it wouldn't be from something as lame as _pirates_."

"Ewoks, then."

"Or your angered mother, if you don't wash up and head to dinner soon." -said Padmé Amidala, leaning on the door frame in much the same way her daughter had before.

The years had been kind to Padmé, who very much kept her royal beauty intact. Only a few nascent wrinkles and gray hairs betrayed her aging. Considering her line of work, she felt ever so grateful that she had _any_ hair left. Padmé was currently in her second term as Chairwoman of the New Republic - the most powerful position in the faction, and one coveted by many politicians. Padmé had kept the post because of the simple fact that she got things _done_. The New Republic may have gotten a considerable downgrade after the Clone Wars, but billions of lifeforms were still under its banner, and Padmé had kept them mostly content, while still being a loving mother and wife.

Luke and Leia could attest to that, but they could also tell stories of the Krayt Dragon concealed beneath her kind visage, and so, at 17 years of age, they leapt towards their respective rooms, leaving Padmé to quietly laugh.


	8. The Dark World

**Not gonna lie, I thought this chapter was longer than it actually is. It's good, though (I like to think). I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Grand Master Yoda was as much an expert on the Force, if not more, than Darth Sidious ever had been. In a way, the Dark Lord was slightly less knowledgeable - an achievement, to be sure, especially if you compared his lifespan to Yoda's. Palpatine knew of Light Side Techniques, but had never employed them._

 _Yoda was old. Pushing a millennia, in fact. And he had used the Dark Side before. He never told Anakin how, or why, but he reassured him: the ingrained fear of the Darkness every Jedi was taught was not entirely based in truth. Yoda had successfully used the Dark Side without falling to its corruption, something every Jedi would think impossible._

 _For two years, he taught Anakin. The Chosen One's will was indomitable, but the temptation was also impossibly powerful. He very nearly succumbed on multiple occasions, until Dagobah. A fetid, unpopulated world, the planet was home to the strongest physical connection to the Force in the galaxy, even more intense than Korriban's. Unlike the homeworld of the Sith, however, the Force took no side on Dagobah. The Light and the Darkness coexisted, somehow; even Yoda had little clue as to why. The closest he could get to explaining it was balance. One needed the other to exist, and Dagobah represented that._

 _The world tested him. The Chosen One had visions of the past, present and future, of what could be, and wasn't. Everything from him saving the galaxy to killing his own wife. They tested his resolve, his abilities, and pushed him to find a balance - to simultaneously achieve the impossible and be patient and passionate at the same time._

 _And it worked._

* * *

"Your report, most disturbing it is, Knight Tano. Unbalanced, the Force may be again. Unforeseen, this is."

Ahsoka nodded, agreeing with the Grand Master's judgement. "Agreed. Whoever committed this atrocity bore the Force signature of a Sith Lord."

Troubled expressions were the answer to that statement. "And you are certain of this? Perhaps the perpetrator is simply a Rogue consumed by the Dark Side." -said Mace Windu, looking pointedly at Anakin's hologram.

"All Rogues are accounted for. I keep every one of them under strict supervision, _as you know,_ for obvious reasons. This is, after all, still a prototype philosophy and organization." -said Skywalker firmly.

Ahsoka nodded. "I understand your concern, Master Windu, but the Force signature I felt was not unlike that I remember feeling from Darth Tyrannus. In fact, I would say it is much more powerful in the Dark Side."

Master Ti hummed concerned. "Did Palpatine have a secret apprentice Dooku may not have known about? Or perhaps one he kept off his logs?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "It's highly unlikely. He was very meticulous, and every single one of Sidious' nefarious deals both as a Sith Lord and Chancellor of the Republic can be accounted for. Even those in Confederate space."

Master Mundi scoffed. "I would not trust General Grievous to have come forth with _all_ the information."

Master Unduli piped up. "Regardless of his past deeds, the Kaleesh was absolved of his crimes due to the unfairly and uncontrollably biased nature of his acts during the Clone Wars."

Discomfort showed in the faces of many a Master - true though that might've been, the fact remained that Grievous had still killed dozens of Jedi in cold blood, and remained hostile to the Order to this day, except for a select few he tolerated.

"Fact is, if Grievous told us his life story, why would he withhold information on a Sith? He's got more motives to hate _them_ than he does us." -said Anakin.

"What of Korriban? The Sith homeworld may hold the answers to this mystery." -suggested Plo Koon.

Chilling silence ran through the Council. Korriban was as deadly a place for Jedi as there could be in the galaxy.

"I'll go. The Dark Side's temptation holds no sway with me." -said Anakin resolutely.

"Another Jedi must accompany you. One not attuned to the Darkness as you are." -said Windu, leaving no room for debate.

Anakin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "As you wish."

"Master Kenobi. Join him, you will. Decipher this plot, you must. May the Force be with you."

A chorus of assent rose up and the Masters began to leave. Anakin's holo turned to Ahsoka. "Knight Tano, a word."

Ahsoka nodded, heading out of the chambers and into a private com room.

Anakin Skywalker, Chosen One of the Force, was a man in his prime. Tall, well built, and ruggedly handsome, it was no wonder Ahsoka's former master had managed to gather Padmé Amidala's attention. His long hair was tied up in a ponytail, and he bore a short beard, but the scar on his left eyebrow and his sky-blue eyes, while now flecked with amber, were still very much his. Instead of traditional Jedi robes, he wore light armor, gray in color with a black cloak over it, a vibro-knife strapped to his arm, two lightsabers hanging from his belt, and a blaster pistol holstered to his thigh. While Jedi were the picture of elegance and discipline, Rogues focused on function over form. They were taught to fight in a myriad of ways, not all of them clean. They were scrappers, resourceful people with the preparation of a bounty hunter worth his spice, and the calm fury of a gifted assassin. Dirty _beskar_ armor and cortosis weave clothing were more the norm than a commodity, though there were exceptions, of course.

"Been busy, Master?" -asked Ahsoka.

"Horrendously so, Snips. I miss my family like you wouldn't believe."

Ahsoka gave him a sad smile. "I think I would. But your work is important, and I know they understand that, even if they don't like it."

Anakin sighed. "How's Leia? I can't imagine seeing Bail's people slaughtered didn't affect her. Even if she's one of the toughest out there."

"She's shaken. At least I got her to avoid bottling it up. She might just make a Rogue yet." -she added mirthfully.

He laughed. "She'd probably depose me in about two days. Leia has an important destiny ahead of her, this much I know. Just _how_ important, well. _That_ I don't know and it worries me."

"You'd be a terrible father if you didn't."

"Who's to say I'm not one already? I gotta go. Fairly sure Ventress is two mistimed katas away from murdering the new guys. Take care, Snips."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "You're the one going to the Sith homeworld, not me."

* * *

 **CRUD I forgot - Dirty beskar and clean beskar are not indicative of their actual cleanliness. I imagine them as vibranium and adamantium in the Marvel universe - similar in properties, with one being cheaper than the other. Dirty beskar is very expensive, but much less so than clean beskar, which is, for all intents and purposes, indestructible to any known force. So, Rogues have very, _very_ tough armor (when they use it, some don't), but it's not indestructible. Mandalorians don't let their prized indestructible metal leave their hands. Hope that clears it up!**


	9. First Blood

**Sorry for the long wait, people! I was out on vacation. This one's a short one, but next one will be really long to compensate. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _The Republic had never been much of a strategic powerhouse. Sure, they had the credits to throw soldiers and ships at any enemy that threatened them, but their grasp of military tactics had never been the best. The only real reason the Separatists hadn't crushed them was the lacking quality of their ground forces, because the battles in space rarely went well for the Old Republic._

 _The New Republic could no longer afford that kind of situation, not with their severely reduced numbers and income. It was decided that the NR Navy would focus on improving its warships, instead of producing new ones. Tactics, strategies and protocols were developed to ensure that, fewer though they were, the vessels under their banner would perform to the highest standards._

 _Better hull alloys, redundant shielding systems, hypermatter reactors, turbolasers that could shatter moons. Supplementary weapons such as ion cannons, missile launchers, proton torpedoes and broadside flak guns. The warships were armed to the teeth, and the transports armored so that nothing short of a fleet could destroy them before delivering their cargo._

 _But, as the New Republic advanced its technologies, so did other powers in the galaxy…_

* * *

Senior Captain Morastes Vanir should be feeling proud. He commanded a fine exploration fleet: three _Venator_ -class Star Destroyers - one of them his flagship, the _Adversary -_ five _Arquitens_ -class heavy cruisers, and two retrofitted _Consular_ -class light cruisers. At 10 ships, his fleet was larger than most with scouting purposes. He knew the other captains well, and trusted them with his life. After the Clone Wars, the worst thing that could challenge the New Republic Navy were pirates for the most part, and no pirates should ever come close to challenging his fleet.

Unfortunately, these weren't pirates, and Captain Vanir was feeling rather worried.

"Forward batteries, return fire, damn it!" -he ordered, the bridge covered in red emergency lighting. A salvo thundered out of the _Adversary_ , quickly travelling across space and impacting on the deflectors of a sword shaped gray vessel of heavy cruiser tonnage, dubbed 'Unknown 3' on the tactical display. The warship's shields held, and then it returned fire, green turbolaser blasts reducing the _Adversary'_ s shields by about 7%, way too much for that kind of warship.

"Shields at 5%, Captain. We can't take another hit like that!" -shouted an ensign.

Vanir growled. "Pull power from point defense systems and switch up firing solutions for the bridge of that cruiser. We'll hold."

The rest of the fleet was faring worse - the largest warship, dubbed Unknown 1, was bombarding two of the _Arquitens_ simultaneously, two of the original five already dead in space, the other one floating in rapidly cooling superheated chunks. The _Consular_ cruisers had so far avoided most of the damage, being able to outrun the large warships and evade their turbolasers.

As his ship took another bombardment, he watched a _Venator_ at his starboard flank go reactor-critical and explode. His gut sank - he was supposed to have pulled back much earlier, but their Hyperdrive would not engage, claiming a gravitational disturbance. Given that they were in empty space near the Unknown Regions, he was baffled as to what it could have been.

'Unknown 3' got hit by his ship's latest salvo and broke apart, unable to handle the extreme heat and kinetic forces. A small comfort, given 'Unknown 1' had just finished off the last _Arquitens_ and was currently turning its arrow shaped prow towards his last remaining forces. 'Unknown 2', an identical design to the now destroyed 3rd bogey, unleashed a barrage on his ship, making the whole superstructure shudder and taking out the main shield generator.

"Captain, our shields are down. Backup's kicking in, but it won't hold for long under this kind of firepower!"

Before he could answer, another ensign shouted. "We have boarding craft incoming!"

Vanir sighed. As the other Destroyer was crippled and one of the _Consulars_ was caught in a tractor beam, he knew the battle was lost. "Well...gentlemen, it's been an honor. Set the reactor to self-destruct, hand me manual control, and get to your pods. Sound the order, abandon ship!" -he ordered.

The bridge crew looked conflicted, but did as he asked. Heroics had no place here.

The boarding craft lodged onto the _Adversary_ 's hull. As soon as his forces got clear, he began venting the atmosphere in those regions were enemies were detected. He heaved a relieved sigh when the last of the escape pods launched, but the relief didn't last long. The bridge was under attack.

The Captain set the timer for self-destruct, and ensured the emergency beacon was still transmitting, and just as soon, the reinforced doors exploded towards him, and he blacked out, never noticing the new contacts arriving at their area of space.

He came to shortly, pain wracking his body. His sight was lost, apparently from shrapnel. He could still hear, though, and the last thing his ears could process was the iconic _snap-hiss-hum_ of a lightsaber.


	10. Stereotypes and Clues

**Here it is! This one's the longest yet, but that's because it's really a three part chapter that I decided was good enough all in one. A few things, before you start:**

 **Ahsoka's appearance is not really described, but it's nothing original. Just picture her appearance from Star Wars: Rebels. We also get a tidbit on her species that's completely headcanon and based on clothing tendencies and a few things from Star Wars Legends non-canon content. I hope it makes sense!**

 **I know I'm missing something. If I remember what it is, I'll edit this or add it to the next chapter, which brings us to an extremely important character and element of this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ahsoka was barely done with a much needed visit to the refresher when she got the news: another attack, by the same dreaded gray Star Destroyer.

Half naked and barefoot in true Togruta fashion, she proceeded to strap her armored top on, pondering the meaning of these attacks. The target had been a large exploration fleet, scouring through the Unknown Regions for signs of advanced civilizations that might be convinced to join the relatively small New Republic.

Commander Adiri asked for permission to enter her small apartment in the Temple, bringing her out of her musings. Ahsoka welcomed her in, and smiled at the raised eyebrow the Mirialan gave at her bare feet.

"Something on your mind, Commander?" -she asked amusedly.

The Mirialan swiftly looked away. "Still getting used to the new approach of the Order, I suppose. I still remember my last visit to the Temple quarters. School excursion from back home, we got to meet Master Unduli and learn all about the Jedi. I think it was about a year before the Clone Wars started."

Ahsoka smiled. "Quite a long time ago. Back then, Jedi Knights would have barely a room with a bedroll and a nice view." -she said, then motioned to her living room. "I get the shock. I couldn't believe it when I got back into the Order and they told me I had a whole house to myself."

The Commander chuckled. "You sure seem comfortable in it, Ma'am."

The Togruta sat, putting on her rugged boots. "Well, not to be a stereotype, but we Togruta are not overly fond of clothing. The sun, weather, and red grass seas back on Shili are best enjoyed as the homeworld saw us born. That, and we're predators, so we developed the habit of trying to blend in with the landscape. We may not be the hunters of ages past, but cultural habits prevail. I wasn't in Shili for long befpre Master Plo found me, but I did develop the instinct."

"Completely opposite to the children of Mirial, then." -Adiri mused.

Ahsoka nodded. "That's right. I don't think I've ever seen more than the face of one of your species."

The Commando shrugged amusedly. "It's all the same under my gear, Ma'am. We're all humanoids, I suppose."

The Jedi laughed. "Obvious differences aside." -she said, tilting her head, and thus her montrals and lekku as well, and referring to the obvious skin tone and markings traditional to the Republic Commando's species.

Adiri nodded with a faint smile, but sobered once she handed the Holopad she was holding to the Togruta Jedi.

"This is like the _Malevolence_ all over again." -said Ahsoka, frowning after a couple of minutes of analysis.

"The _Malevolence_?" -asked Commander Adiri confused.

Ahsoka nodded sourly. "Before your time. You know how scary _Subjugator_ -class Confederate Battlecruisers are? Imagine the first one, out of nowhere, when no one knew anything about them."

The commander pursed her lips. "I see your point. But this new enemy doesn't have an ion cannon the size of a cruiser. That we know of, anyway."

"It apparently doesn't need to. Three on ten and still victorious doesn't bode well for future engagements. I believe this attack was simply a way of testing our strength." -Ahsoka surmised.

"We're in trouble, then."

The Jedi hummed. "Perhaps. Where one sees problems, others may see opportunities. We _know_ they can be destroyed just as any other enemy. Now we just need to figure out how to do it without losing so much."

The Mirialan was about to reply when Ahsoka's comlink blinked.

"Ahsoka Tano here."

" _Knight Tano, Lyra Blissex of Kuat Drive Yards is requesting an audience with you within the hour. Says it's about a Star Destroyer?_ " -said one of the Temple's communication aids.

Ahsoka blinked in surprise. "I'll be there in half an hour."

" _Understood._ "

The Togruta pursed her lips, immersed in thought. "Miss Blissex has come up with the designs of Republic warships since before the Clone Wars started. She's quite the personality, too. For her to voluntarily come down and talk about this mystery Star Destroyer...she knows something."

Commander Adiri nodded. "Agreed. Shall I accompany you on this interview?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes, but prepare your team and gear. The Force tells me we're about to have a lead to track down."

"Understood."

The Mirialan smartly saluted, jogging away. Ahsoka called her Padawan. "Leia, I need you to come to the Temple. We may have someone to question."

" _Understood, Master. Can Luke come as well?_ " -she asked.

Ahsoka thought for a moment. "He may come if his Master allows it."

" _See you in 10, Master._ "

The Togruta smirked, sitting cross-legged on the floor, and drawing upon the Force to meditate on the acts to follow. She was worried, if not surprised, to find that the Dark Side of the Force was clouding the future. Perhaps not as strongly as it had during the Clone Wars, but definitely muddled.

The Jedi Knight finished getting ready, then walked off to interrogate the designer.

* * *

Lyra Blissex had once been a spry, attractive young woman, with one of the brightest minds for design and engineering the Republic had ever seen. Almost everything from the _Acclamator_ to the _Victory_ had been created from her imagination.

Nowadays, however, she was relegated to occasionally providing upgrades for the existing designs, and her displeasure was apparent in her now aging visage. Miss Blissex had red hair streaked with gray in a tight bun, was olive skinned and green of eyes. She had a tight jaw and high cheekbones. Her attire was simple, yet elegant, in true Kuati fashion, completely black and showing off her rather impressive figure for a 50 year old.

" _Typical_ Jedi. So late to a simple meeting." -she said testily.

Attractive? Sure. A genius? Most likely.

A nice person? Definitely not.

"I apologize for the delay. I realize you are a very busy woman." -said Ahsoka calmly.

The Kuati huffed. "You _realize_. How considerate of you. Let's get to business. I utterly despise _any_ time spent on Coruscant."

Ahsoka hid a smirk. "Of course. You said you had information on the mystery Star Destroyer?"

Blissex gave her a look that just said 'idiot'. "It's no mystery. I designed it."

She tapped the holographic display in the middle of the interrogation table. The dreaded Destroyer appeared front and center in all its glory.

The designer's entire body language changed to that of a wistful lover. "The _Imperator_. Ah, so beautiful, even now. I have kept this perfection secret since the waning days of the Old Republic."

Ahsoka was surprised. "17 years? Is this an old stolen prototype?"

"Of _course_ not, silly girl. The _Imperator_ -class never went into production, and no prototypes were ever constructed."

Leia frowned. "Why? You talk about it as if it was the best ship in history."

Lyra shot the Padawan a glare, but sighed. "It would have been. Alas, even if Palpatine had not turned out to be scum, the designs were stolen some ten years ago. The Navy could not afford to produce new ships with already discovered weaknesses. _That's_ why I'm stuck upgrading your ancient fleet."

Ahsoka rubbed her chin. It made tactical sense - it was no use to unveil a thoroughly analyzed warship. "Why was the theft never reported? Or followed up on?"

"And admit that the weak New Republic had lost a vital new design to a _bounty hunter_? Your leaders decided to keep the _Imperator_ buried under wraps. And Fett was already safe in Hutt space." -she explained derisively.

The Togruta was surprised. "Fett is _alive_?"

Lyra gave her an eye roll. "The son, not the father. I hear Mace Windu did a number on Fett Senior back in the day."

Ahsoka, of course, already knew about Boba. She'd run into him and his band of rogues and gotten Aurra Sing on her case for her troubles. Arguing was not the Jedi way, however, so she feigned some surprise.

"We know of Boba Fett's deeds. Hutt space has an extradition treaty with the New Republic, though. Why was he not at least brought in?" -asked Commander Adiri, disgusted at the idea of Hutts and the company they kept.

Lyra looked at the Mirialan like she was stupid. "You _really_ think that the Hutt cartels would give up their best bounty hunter? I can see you're a Republic soldier, but _please_ tell me you're not _that_ naive, dear."

Adiri stiffened, but Ahsoka put a calming hand to her shoulder pauldron. "Understood. Can you provide intel to the Navy so they can put a stop to these attackers?"

The Kuati looked as displeased as ever, but the fire in her intelligent eyes was all the assurance Ahsoka needed. "The _Imperator_ was to be my life's achievement. A vessel of war meant to be fast, immensely powerful, and nigh-indestructible. And that Mandalorian _dog_ stole my pride and joy. If it means seeing him and whoever paid the bastard to do it blasted to atoms, I'll make your Navy better than you can _imagine_."

* * *

"So, what've we learned?" -asked Ahsoka.

"That Kuati engineers need to learn some manners?" -said Leia, deadpan.

Adiri smirked. "I have to say, I agree with the Padawan."

Leia gave the Commander a bright smile. Ahsoka rolled her eyes in a most un-Jedi fashion. " _Aside_ from that particular bit of information?"

"Well, we have a bounty hunter to hunt down. I hear he's the toughest in the galaxy." -said Adiri.

Leia gave a predatory grin. "Where do we find this nerf-herder?" -she said, punching her palm.

"I assume you're deliberately ignoring the whole 'not the Jedi way' argument by seeking conflict?" -asked Ahsoka resignedly.

"Of course not, Master. I fully believe in the power of diplomacy. That the negotiations may be aggressive, though, that's entirely up to the aforementioned nerf-herder." -Leia said politely.

The Togruta chuckled. "I suppose I can work with that. As for where we can find Fett, he's the best of the best. We'll start looking at the top of the food chain. We'll pay a visit to Jabba the Hutt."

Leia grimaced. The most powerful Hutt out there had, like pretty much every other, a very unsavory reputation as a drug lord and provider of rather _illegal_ entertainment. Slavery may have been banned by force courtesy of the New Republic, but as part of their agreement with the Hutts, the rest of their activities remained untouched.

Worse still, they had to go to Tatooine.

Ahsoka gave her a smirk. "Look on the bright side, Leia. This big a mission, deep into criminal territory, after such a high value target? The Council is sure to send more than just our little group in."

The young Skywalker gasped. "Does that mean we can call the _Ghost_ 's crew?"

"Go ahead and see if Kanan and the gang would like to join us, and meet us at the _Daughter_ in half an hour. I'll go inform the Masters." -she said, nodding at the Mirialan Commando to follow her.

Leia smiled widely, and ran off. Ahsoka walked off toward a turbolift, and Adiri followed. "Are you sure they'll let Knight Jarrus and his team help us?"

The Togruta flashed a knowing grin. "Definitely. It'll be a big party, but between you and me, knowing Master Windu's opinion on Boba Fett, we'll be lucky if he doesn't send half the fleet, Commander."

The Mirialan stifled a laugh respectfully. "Understood ma'am. And please, if we're going to get into half as much trouble as I expect we will, you might as well call me Lara."

Ahsoka nodded. "You may dispense with the titles as well, then. Just Ahsoka will do."

Lara gave her a smart salute, and both women entered the lift to make preparations.


	11. Rogue's Tale

" _While the mystical explanations of the Force, and its apparent religious nature are rather popular, most Jedi know the Force to be a much simpler concept. It is an infinite energy field, generated by all living things. It surrounds and penetrates all objects, organic or inorganic, and can be manipulated by any Force sensitive, no matter his or her apparent power 'level'. There is little to no limit to what can be accomplished through the Force, from levitating a simple rock, to toppling empires and civilizations. It all depends on the user's control._

 _Jedi achieve this through iron-clad discipline and mental and physical conditioning. The Force bows to their will, yet guides their hand at once. This is commonly observed during a duel, where the duellist depends on the Force to keep the lightsaber from inflicting self harm, while he/she concentrates on strategy and utilizing his/her knowledge of the Force and the abilities it grants to gain an advantage. In more mundane settings, the Force can guide one's path through intuition, suggestion (often described as 'whispers'), dream visions, and prophecy._

 _Users of the Dark Side are an entirely different story. It is said that the path to Darkness is quite an easy one to travel, and with good reason. The Dark Side requires little training, and grants far greater individual power in the short term. It is not, however, a gift. It is a transaction. Many cultures and species deal with the concept of an Underworld, stories where its leader, usually demonic in nature, grants a person his power in exchange for his very essence. By embracing their negative emotions, darksiders open themselves to the destructive darkness. The Dark Side of the Force is corrupting by nature; none who use it are free of after effects. Mental in nature, at first, these will progress to a sort of parasitic stage, in which the 'host' is physically corrupted. Sickly yellow irises, blackened teeth, pale and gaunt skin with dark veins...this and more is the price for the terrifying power of a Sith Lord. The mindset of the Sith and the corruption of the Dark Side make it little wonder why the Dark Lords rarely, if ever, die of old age._

 _And yet, I believe balance can be achieved. I know the warmth of the Light. Yet I have also felt the cool temptation of the Darkness. I have done terrible things, but also saved billions. What if I wasn't the only one? What if more could find and apply this balance to their lives?_

 _Many have concluded that the Force as a whole has a sort of sentience, if not outright omnipotence, and that Jedi and Sith are simply its sharpest tools in shaping the galaxy's history. We would not be tools. We would be weapons. Keeping the peace, or putting down the enemies of the Force, and the Republic."_ -Anakin Skywalker, Founder and First Operative of the Rogue Jedi Corps, on the nature of the Force, and the reasoning behind the Rogues' formation.

* * *

Maris Brood had once been a Jedi Padawan, training under the Togruta Master Shaak Ti. Born on Iridonia, homeworld of her species, the Zabrak, she was quickly identified as Force-sensitive, and taken to Coruscant to be raised in the Jedi Temple, where Master Ti would eventually choose her as her apprentice.

It didn't work out.

Unlike most Jedi younglings, Maris had a good memory, and resented the Jedi Order for taking her away from her family. The years of training had tempered the hate, but some negative feelings still resided. Master Ti tried to stamp it out, but the seed of the Dark Side had taken root and would not let go.

Ordinarily, this would have meant sealing her fate in the AgriCorps. But the Clone Wars' abrupt end, and the changes it heralded for the Jedi Order, meant that Maris Brood could be something else. Something... _more_.

Maris was part of the first generation of Rogues, trained by Anakin Skywalker, Chosen One of the Force, and Asajj Ventress, former Dark Jedi and Assassin apprentice to the late Count Dooku. The historical significance alone was enough to make Maris feel incredibly proud. And, at the end of the day, that's what it was all about, wasn't it? Being able to feel _freely_.

Ventress, as second-in-command for the Rogues, let her know that the Jedi Council was requesting one of their own for a vital mission on Tatooine. Maris could see why - the desert planet was controlled by the Hutts, and whatever they were going to do there would likely end up being outside of a Jedi's comfort zone. Rogues were pretty much comfortable with everything, and so Maris found herself looking forward to the trip.

The young Zabrak, unlike most of her Rogue brethren, preferred not to wear armor. Her fighting style relied on deflecting and avoiding enemy hits, and she dressed not just for that, but for taking advantage of her rather attractive features, wearing just a half black top that barely covered her breasts, and tight fitting bantha leather pants. Her clothing, coupled with her red horns, black dreadlocks, yellow-flecked red eyes, black lips and dual red saber tonfas was enough to give her a balanced appearance between demonic and seductive, useful in her regular missions.

Infiltration, sabotage, and assassination were the name of _her_ game, and she was one of the best players out there.

The Rogue training grounds of Dromund Kaas long behind her, Maris stared at the Coruscanti skyline, eager to prove herself.


	12. Fire Support

**So, now you get to know the Republic Commando team better than 'a team of varying species'. I followed US military ranks for this, since the movies seem to do it as well. On that note, enjoy!**

* * *

 _...ACCESSING REPUBLIC COMMANDO OPERATING PERSONNEL FILES..._

 _Lieutenant Commander Adiri, Lara_

 _Native Military Branch: New Republic Navy, Special Weapons and Operations Division_

 _Species: Mirialan_

 _Homeworld: Mirial_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Age: 32 (Galactic Standard Years)_

 _Eye color: Yellow_

 _Hair color: Brown_

 _Current status: Active, CO of Fireteam Krayt and assigned to Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano and Jedi Padawan Leia Skywalker-Naberrie._

 _Notable features: Prosthetic right arm (concealed), myriad scars as a result of her participation in [REDACTED] and the Mandalorian Demilitarization conflict_

 _Notes: Lara Adiri is as gifted a warrior as a non-Force sensitive can be. While her leadership skills are somewhat inconsistent, her results in the battlefield have resulted in a meteoric rise through the ranks of the NRCs. Originally drafted for the garrison on Mirial, Adiri shattered many previous short-to-medium range marksmanship records and ranked fourth in CQB training for the entire sector. She is a skilled slicer, an excellent shot, and an all around seemingly unbeatable warrior._

 _Unfortunately, this has resulted in a minor superiority complex and a tendency to try and accomplish a mission by herself. It is this analyst's hope that placing her next to the somewhat reckless operating dynamics shared by Knight Tano and Padawan Skywalker will curb this undesirable trait._

* * *

 _Master Gunnery Sergeant Zuelch, Arian_

 _Native Military Branch: New Republic Navy, Interstellar Marine Corps, 247th Heavy Weapons Infantry Company_

 _Species: Human_

 _Homeworld: Carida_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Age: 56 (Galactic Standard Years)_

 _Eye color: Blue/red (synthetic)_

 _Hair color: Light brown/grey_

 _Current status: Active, assigned to Fireteam Krayt as a Heavy Weapons Specialist and second-in-command of Commander Adiri._

 _Notable features: Sports a well-kept beard, has a prosthetic left eye due to injuries sustained in the Clone Wars. Has an implanted communication suite on the left side of his face._

 _Notes: A veteran of the Clone Wars and former Drill Sergeant on Carida's Armed Forces Academy, Arian Zuelch is a career soldier with undying devotion to the New Republic and a perfect sense of discipline and morality...except when it comes to weapons. Sergeant Zuelch exhibits a near pathological love for every aspect of weaponry, from its construction to its usage in the field. Has been known to "confiscate" enemy weapons post-combat._

 _Sergeant Zuelch has seen much combat, and is, as a result, very patient and prudent when it comes to the battlefield, and thus provides a good foil and balance to Commander Adiri's brazen tactics. Coupled with the Jedi, it should prove a beneficial mix._

* * *

 _Warrant Officer Teck, Jaina_

 _Native Military Branch: New Republic Navy, Research and Development Division_

 _Species: Human_

 _Homeworld: Dantooine_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Age: 25_

 _Eye color: Brown_

 _Hair color: Blue (genetically modified)_

 _Current status: Active, Technological Specialist attached to Fireteam Krayt_

 _Notable features: The aforementioned electric blue hair._

 _Notes: Young, petite, and shy around strangers, Officer Teck is quite deceptive; behind her timid visage hides one of the brightest minds ever to grace the Republic's armed forces, both old and new._

 _Jaina Teck was born on Dantooine to a large family of cattle farmers, fortunately avoiding much of the conflict known as the Clone Wars. Her parents were staunch Republican supporters, and having recognized their child's frightening intellect, sent her off to Coruscant to train in the most advanced military training facility in NR territory. While never being all that great with a blaster, her affinity with technology and near-limitless desire for learning were sufficiently compensating to be considered for and accepted into the NR Commando ranks._

* * *

 _Lieutenant Y'delle, Mira_

 _Native Military Branch: New Republic Navy, Special Weapons and Operations Division_

 _Species: Twi'lek_

 _Homeworld: Nar Shaddaa_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Age: 30_

 _Eye Color: Blue_

 _Hair Color: N/A_

 _Current Status: Active, attached to Fireteam Krayt as a Vehicle Specialist and Marksman._

 _Notable features: Light purple skin. Not inclined to speak much as a result of her upbringing._

 _Notes: Lieutenant Y'delle's story is a rather sad one. Born into slavery on the Hutt homeworld's moon, and being raised amongst bounty hunters and scum, it is likely she was destined to become a woman of pleasure, or another related profession, due to the stereotype attached to her species, and her admittedly otherworldly beauty. After the Mandalorian Demilitarization, and the following Cartel Skirmishes that ended up causing the abolishment of slavery in the Outer Rim, she was free to choose the course of her life. She chose the NR Navy._

 _With extensive experience in long range combat, and her knowledge of all things mechanical, she was almost immediately accepted into the NavSpecWO division, and from there, easily chosen to join Fireteam Krayt. I am told she enjoys the experience tremendously, though obviously not by her. Having grown up in an environment where the wrong word would get one killed, she understandably does not speak much._

* * *

 _Sergeant First Class Var, Zek_

 _Native Military Branch: Grand Army of the New Republic, 41st Explosive Ordnance Platoon_

 _Species: Zabrak_

 _Homeworld: Hypori_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Age: 26_

 _Eye Color: Orange_

 _Hair Color: N/A_

 _Current Status: Active, attached to Fireteam Krayt as an Explosives Specialist_

 _Notable Features: Shorter than average height, longer than average cranial horns. Full body tattoos typical of Zabrak males._

 _Notes: Sergeant Zek is inappropriate at the best of times, and rude more often than not. Having grown up around Separatist junkers in the massive factory world of Hypori, his demeanor is expected, as is his expertise with explosive materials and ordnance._

 _Originally drafted after the Clone Wars (very much against his will), Sergeant Var has since come to love his profession, if, perhaps, a little too much. Almost as much as he loves the opposite gender, a trait that not even intensive psychological treatment has been able to override. I should know; I tried._

* * *

"Commander, permission to speak freely?" -asked Zek Var, male Zabrak and explosives expert of Fireteam Krayt.

Lara gave him a withering look, but humored him. "Not sure I want to give it to you, but go ahead."

The Zabrak gave a lecherous smile. "What do you think are the chances that the Rogue will kill me painfully if I steal a horn stroke?"

Lara, knowing full well that the gesture was fairly explicit in Zabrak culture, took a gauntlet covered hand to her face. "I suppose not too high. I don't think you'll feel a lot after she immediately beheads you." -she muttered.

Zek tapped his chin. "I hear ya. Still, I might risk it. Have you seen her outfit? She's basically halfway to naked already, and the other half's not too hard to imagine with those pants."

"I'll know to requisition a replacement ordinance specialist from Command, then." -the Commander said resignedly.

Jaina, the human tech officer, sighed, absently fiddling with her comm. "Much as I hate to say it, I don't think we should lose our explosives expert. At least, not before this particular mission."

The heavy weapons specialist, another human, though male, older and more grizzled, called Ari Zuelch chuckled. "Aye, I agree. Let the hornhead get a little hot and bothered. Just shoot him in the arse if he gets too close to the Rogue."

Their vehicle specialist and sniper, a female Twi'lek with lilac skin called Mira Y'delle hefted her sniper rifle, thumbing the safety off and raising an eyebrow at Lara, who shook her head slightly.

Zek pouted. "You guys are no fun. Besides, if anyone's shooting me, it's the Commander. The rest of you might knock my babymakers off."

Jaina gave Lara an exasperated look. "Would that not be a favor to the galaxy?"

"To the Zabrak gene pool, perhaps." -she said wryly.

The team, currently sat on some crates around the _Daughter of Mortis_ waiting for the ship's Captain to arrive, went back to a companionable silence. Lara, rechecking her Commando pistols, turned to Mira. "Any insight on Tatooine you might share?"

The lavender skinned Twi'lek hummed. "It's hot and dry. Sand gets everywhere."

"Any insight _relevant to the mission_?" -asked Lara, sarcastically.

Mira gave her a smug smile. "Expect trouble. Lots of it."

The Zabrak returned from daydream state to hear that. "Oh, man. That sounds _fun_! I've been dying to test the Imploders on some baddies."

Jaina frowned. "What, dets not flashy enough for you?"

Zek narrowed his eyes, stroking one of the Thermal Imploders strapped to his chest on a bandolier. "There is no such thing as too flashy."

The bearded man chuckled. "I'm on the dirty Army boy's side on this one."

The Zabrak crossed his arms in satisfaction. "See? Wait, what?" -he said frowning.

Jaina facepalmed, and even Lara laughed a bit, only to straighten up when they saw two familiar Jedi walked toward them, one serene and the other slightly glum. "Krayt, cut the chatter. Here come Knight Tano and Padawan Skywalker."

The Jedi duo walked up to them. "Ready for departure, ma'am." -said Lara.

"Good. Master Kenobi and Operative Skywalker report they'll be at Korriban within the week. We must make haste for Tatooine." -said Ahsoka.

"Understood. Will Fireteam Spectre be joining us?"

Ahsoka smirked, and motioned for them to board the _Daughter_. "We'll be joining _them_ Lara. The _Ghost_ is already in orbit."

The team looked at each other but saluted. Ahsoka nodded toward the ship, and everyone boarded. The _Daughter of Mortis_ ' heavily modified ion engines screamed into life, and the _Gozanti_ -class gunship sped off toward the stars, a custom black and red _Delta 7b_ interceptor containing Maris Brood following closely behind.


	13. Reluctant Memories

The _Daughter of Mortis_ was not exactly huge at 63.8 meters of length, but it was spacious enough to fit a full team of Commandos, two Jedi, and their assorted cargo comfortably. It was considerably less cramped for space than the _Ghost_ , which Leia had been aboard her fair share of times, during their occasional team-ups before being assigned a Fireteam, or at least one that could conceivably keep up with them.

Leia remembered the first, a squad of veteran Clones. She'd grown around replicated Mandalorians most of her childhood, given her mother had had a protection detail ever since she could remember. Jai and Curt had been Padmé's personal bodyguards before her first term as Chairwoman, and Leia's toddler self had been thick as thieves with them. She'd learned their hand gestures, the ones taught for combat, and used them to plot mischief around their home. If she was absolutely honest with herself, she'd been sadder about saying goodbye to them, than her father, when she moved to the Jedi Temple. Father had always been more than a little absent, in more ways than just physical.

Dromund Kaas this, Dromund Kaas that. She'd never been, but she already kind of loathed that planet.

In any case, the next time she'd seen Jai and Curt, they did not greet her. They couldn't; moments before, there had been a failed assassination attempt on her mother, some disgruntled Hutt getting back at her mom for enforcing the galaxy-wide ban on slavery after the Cartel Skirmishes. Jai, sweet as he had been, always falling for her pleading and pouting, lay in a pool of his own blood, a gaping hole through the plastoid armor that protected his chest.

Leia hadn't even been able to take his helmet off before he drew his last breath.

Curt had lasted longer, had even taken one of the assailants down; a blue skinned Rhodian mercenary missing most of his face she'd nearly stepped on in her haste to help. Ultimately, Curt fell too. Too many blaster bolts, overwhelmed his armor's ablative properties. Leia stepped in, saved the day, and was hailed as a heroine. There was no credit for Jai and Curt anywhere, and indeed they were quietly replaced with new Clones, fresh off the Facilities on Kamino. Shinies, as Rex called them, with no actual combat experience, and having little to no interest in knowing Leia as more than their charge's kin. Aside from Rex, who was as much of an Uncle to her as Obi-Wan was, and maybe Fives on the few times the busy ARC Trooper had met her, Leia had not allowed herself to connect with any other Clones. Not even the Commando team, who'd tolerated her Master and her for two missions before requesting a reassignment because Ahsoka and Leia were 'too reckless'. The Clone Commandos hadn't known about Jai and Curt. They hadn't known about Shili, either, the circumstances that led to the odd bond between Master and Apprentice. Leia, to say the least, did not miss the overly cautious Clones.

Krayt was...different, and not just because they were not Clones. Looking at the new guys animatedly chatting and bantering away in the rec room, all relaxed postures and no armor, she thought back to an earlier conversation she'd had with her Master, as they approached the _Daughter_ and the Commandos loitering around it.

* * *

" _What do you think?" -_ her Master had asked.

" _They're...not Clones._ " -she'd noted.

Ahsoka had smirked. " _Much as their abilities might seem artificial in nature, I doubt they were grown in a vat, yes. Very few Commandos come out of Kamino these days._ "

Leia only hummed.

The Togruta had softened her features, Leia's issues with trust and friendships having been extensively talked about beforehand. " _I can feel the concern radiating off of you. I understand your reasoning, but they are good people, excellent soldiers. Try, at least, to see past their numeric chance of survival, through to the characters and beings that they are."_

Leia, ever skilled at wordplay, had shot back at her with a sardonic smirk. " _Thought_ _there_ was _no try. What would Master Yoda say, at such blatant disregard for his teachings?"_

The elder Jedi, still not exactly at peace with the High Council since her return to the Order, only scowled.

* * *

Leia was brought out of her musings by the Mirialan Commander. "Everything ok, Padawan Skywalker?"

She blinked, casting a last look at the rest of the Commandos, and then focusing on Commander Adiri's face. "I'm alright. And Leia's fine, by the way; I don't really care for titles."

The amber-eyed woman smirked. "I understand. Please, call me Lara. As I told your Master before, I believe we'll get into enough trouble together that the first-name basis should be pretty much a given."

Leia smiled knowingly. "I see you've read our file."

Lara chuckled. "I will admit, it read like a horror story. But we enjoy a challenge, which I'm sure this will be."

"Hopefully." -said Leia eagerly.

A few moments passed, Lara staring out the viewport at the distant specks of the Home Fleet while the _Daughter_ performed the necessary (albeit annoying) maneuvers and protocols needed to safely exit Coruscant's atmosphere. Leia did not much care for awkward silences, so she tried to make conversation.

"I see you've elected to stay in your armor, unlike the rest of your squad."

Lara turned. "I have."

Leia cocked her head slightly. "May I ask why?"

The Commando seemed off-put by the question. "Oh. Well, I'm a Mirialan, of course." -she said, as if that answered everything.

In some ways, it did. "Your species' dressing habits are not satisfied by off-duty wear?"

The human Padawan had, like every other youngling, gone through years of training, both physical and didactic. The former, of course, meant lightsaber combat forms, physical conditioning, and other important techniques used in the field. The latter, however, was what made the Jedi Order so respected; they were taught about the cultures of the galaxy, the different species and homeworlds, everything they would need to act wisely in diplomatic situations.

Luke was a bloody expert at it. Always top of the class. Leia was…well, she was a fighter first and foremost. She'd resolved her fair share of situations without violence, but there was a reason she was known as a duellist rather than a diplomat. She was a bit lacking in the patience department, and she'd never much cared to learn trivia that could not be used to gain an advantage in combat. Sure, she knew that cutting off the _lekku_ would kill a Twi'lek but not a Togruta, or that Kaminoans could only see UV light, but she didn't really know much beyond that.

So, when it came to Mirialan dress code, she knew about as much as someone who'd watched a documentary like, once upon a time.

Lara blinked a couple of times. "Well...it depends on who you ask, I suppose. Most off-world born Mirialans are much more comfortable with revealing their skin. I am not; I was born on Mirial, where my people have covered all but their face for millennia. It is a cold, unforgiving world, where only the prudent survive. My species evolved with this mentality, developed their culture around it, and it is…a hard thing to change. Especially since I spent most of my life there. Besides, my health is something I value above almost everything else, and there are few safer clothes than these." -she said, tapping the dark gray and red armor with a smirk.

Leia spared a comparative glance between them. Compared to the Commando, Leia might as well have been at the beach; where the Mirialan wore a heavy composite suit with a tungsten alloy core, plastoid exterior, and a thermal dissipating ceramic layer, all over a thick body glove, Leia wore only her undergarments, a white, sleeveless Jedi robe, combat boots, a utility belt, and plastoid arm guards. "What about when you're not on a mission, though? Or about to be on one, I guess."

Lara shrugged. "I hardly ever take leave. When I do, I wear my robes. Though, to be fair, I usually go back to the homeworld, where it's mandatory."

"That I didn't know. It seems so odd to me, I can't imagine it, to be honest." -said Leia. Lara nodded with a kind smile.

"You better than most should understand how stubborn faith can make people. While the evolutionary aspect of Mirialan garb started the fully covered trend, and indeed the temporary facial tattoos we all wear made with a special ink designed to absorb and hold as much heat as possible, we choose to keep the tradition alive mostly because of spiritual reasons." -she explained.

Leia nodded thoughtfully. Mirial was not a backwater world; it was, along with others such as Kashyyyk and Ryloth, one of the most important worlds within the New Republic. As such, its technological advancement was on par with the bar set by Coruscant, albeit on a much lesser scale than the capital's enormous size warranted. However, its native inhabitants still lived in cities exposed to the unforgiving weather, and set upon the treacherous, mountainous terrain of Mirial, as opposed to adapting advanced tech such as floating or domed cities within their homeworld. That's where the spiritual side would come in, and so did Leia's fuzzy memories of her lessons on Mirialan culture.

Many cultures had an understanding of the Force, before joining the galactic community. The Dathomiri believed it to be magic, and reportedly manipulated it as such. The Twi'lek of Ryloth saw it as the embodiment of fate, and viewed Jedi as its executors. Many Togruta believed in their old gods granting a select few an almost unbelievable hunting prowess, and more often than not, these champions turned out to be Force-sensitive. Mirialans, however, were the ultimate believers. It was said that their ancient forefathers had actually given the Force its name, though there was no way to prove it. Their ancestors had studied it intensively for thousands of years, before the Jedi, and before even the Sith, being the first ones to describe it as an energy field permeating the whole galaxy. Nearly the entirety of the people in Mirial believed the same basic precepts: that each and every single living being was a tool for the Force to use to further the wellbeing of the galaxy. They believed themselves especially to be just one more part of the mechanism, another face in the endless sea of people the Force used in its quest to make life thrive. As a symbol of their belief in such humility, they covered themselves in black clothing from head to toe, except for their face. It was their own interesting way of contrasting the anonymity of their beliefs with their sense of self and individualism as different instruments of a divine will.

Leia might've wanted to choose a different time to remember all this, however, because Lara was still speaking, apparently mid-rant.

"...and our young girls nowadays see Twi'lek dancers and Human actresses and singers on the Holonet and want to look like them, all midriffs, and cleavage, and bare legs. There's a serious lack of future priestesses on Mirial, and the Church is getting antsy. Honestly, until I showed them my military ID, they even pestered _me_ to join every time I visited." -she said.

Leia cocked her head. "The Church?"

Lara nodded. "The Church of the Force. It's the biggest one in the known galaxy. No one really knows if the Jedi Order got its principles from the Church or vice versa, but they're too similar not to be related. Of course, the Church doesn't have many Force-sensitives, only allegedly wise old men and women pretty much governing the entirety of Mirialan space. They must be richer than the Banking Clan by now, with the way the galaxy was drawn and quartered after the Clone Wars. They set up entire _colonies_ for the billions of refugees we got."

It was times like these Leia wanted to kick herself for how little she actually knew about the galaxy she lived in.

"You don't seem to like them all that much." -Leia noted.

The Commando pursed her lips. "Well, they do a lot for Mirial, and the galaxy in general. But, for a supposedly non-profit organization, they sure rake in a ton of credits."

"And what do you think? I mean I wear...this, and my Master's outfit is way racier. Are we corrupting your traditions?" -Leia asked humorously.

Lara looked like she'd suddenly found something sour in her mouth. "Uh, no Ma'am. I'm sorry if I implied otherwise."

The young human laughed. "No need to apologize. I was just poking fun at you. You're entitled to your own opinion on my dress choices as much as I am of yours."

Now the Mirialan raised an eyebrow. "And what would that opinion be, if I may ask?"

The Padawan shrugged. "I think we should go to a beach planet sometime soon. I'm pretty sure you'd look great in a bathing suit."

Lara gasped, mortified. "Wow. You really are your Master's apprentice."

"How so?" -asked Leia, crossing her arms.

"Well...you are both quite forthcoming."

Leia smiled mischievously "Oh? Has she tried making you wear traditional Togruta garb yet?"

Lara scowled, her blood making her complexion almost maroon. "She was just barefoot, but I could tell she had just strapped on her armor. I should've waited outside."

Leia scoffed. "That's nothing! Her hunting clothes are what you should probably avoid, if you're a little squeamish. I honestly think if she'd lived in Shili any longer, she would just ditch the Jedi-issued light armor and wear the traditional outfit instead. She uses the most revealing armor set in the Order as it is."

Lara shook her head. "I don't know if I want to know, but what's her hunting outfit look like?"

Leia laughed. "I have a holo of her, I'll send it to you later. Just try not to open it around anyone else."

The Commander nodded nervously. The ship jolted and shifted one last time, and finally, the stars elongated, signalling their entry into Hyperspace.

"I'm not sure if I am allowed to ask, but why was Ahsoka on Shili?" -asked Lara, unable to hide her curiosity.

Leia was about to answer, when the Togruta herself walked into the hallway. "I see I have become a topic of conversation while dealing with the Control Tower. It's no problem, don't worry about it."

Ahsoka fingered her old lightsabers unconsciously, waiting a moment before starting, staring off into the swirling blue of Hyperspace. "I was just trying to survive without the Order, I guess. After being absolved, I realized I had nothing to my name. No one wanted to hire me, who had just been tried for treason, regardless of my innocence; I nearly starved, but Master Plo helped me out. We've always had a powerful bond, ever since he found me on Shili, so he found me and took me back. I never had a family, but the people there still received me as a heroine. We Togruta are an odd bunch, and the homeworld and its customs _definitely_ take some getting used to, but I've never felt more welcome and loved than I did all those years as a Huntress. The old Jedi Order took away my sense of identity, as it did to most, but my people gave it back, and then some."

Lara crossed her arms, nodding. "I understand. But...if that was the case, why leave Shili?"

Leia blanched, and even Ahsoka stiffened slightly. "That's...a little more complicated. Perhaps later we'll talk about it, but for now, let's just say I knew I had to train Leia, as soon as I saw her." -the older Jedi said with a slightly forced smile.

The Commander nodded, standing straighter, realizing she'd overstepped a boundary. "I see. Well, I appreciate the talk, Leia, Ahsoka. If you'll excuse me, I should probably try and wrangle my team before they start tinkering." -she said politely, and walked out towards the rest of the Commandos.

Master looked at Padawan, but the human was lost in her memories. Bad ones had a tendency to do that for Leia.

She turned towards the 'fresher without another word, leaving Ahsoka alone to sense the freshly recalled grief in her Padawan's mind.

* * *

 **So, a reviewer brought to mind the fact that Ahsoka's tendency to dress in a racy manner came out of left field. That's just more than a decade of her living on Shili and adopting Togruta wardrobe and many of their customs. Same reviewer said there was a lot to be desired plot-wise with last chapter. I'm hoping to alleviate a bit with this one, while also introducing some pretty important plot elements for later, such as the Church of the Force, and Leia's reluctance to trust new people. Her talking with Lara is a conscious effort to overcome that.**

 **Anyway, what do you think? See you next chapter!**


	14. Ominous Interludes

**Many of you have been waiting for Grievous. Wait no longer! With this, we end the introductory arc of the story! It's gonna be a long one...**

* * *

Space might be silent, but the visuals more than compensated.

A lone _Providence_ -class carrier/destroyer sailed across a neon-green nebula at full speed, the ionized gasses making the cyan outline of the vessel's shields flare constantly. Navigating a nebula was dangerous, but the need for secrecy was imperative, and thus more important than the few lives aboard the mighty warship, _Righteous Intent_.

The Chiss cyborg in command spared one last glance at the galactic landmark, before heading outside the bridge and towards the oversized hangar.

A _Sheathipede_ -class shuttle was waiting for her, all dark blues and whites, slow, but extremely durable. Twenty years past, she'd been just a pilot, ferrying around some Kaleesh cyborg who wouldn't tell her his name or rank. Only Count Dooku's strict orders had kept her from prying. Eventually, she'd realized who her charge was. The Clone Wars had all but ended by then, and the good General had gotten rid of his meddling organic components. He'd approached her, no longer slouching, tall and fearsome and looking like a demon fresh out hell. She thought her life was forfeit, but he'd changed. Perhaps not as radically as many would've liked, but the 'new' Grievous grudgingly appreciated her service and flying skills, and granted her command of a _Munificent-_ class frigate. Now, she led a fleet.

" _Shuttle CT-349, you are cleared to land on bay one_." -came the voice of a C1 Droid, snapping her out of the past.

The transport tilted towards its destination, an enormous hangar, fitting in size to the warship. The _Insolence_ was a _Subjugator_ -class Battlecruiser, not unlike the _Malevolence_ , if 19 years updated. Her boss was waiting for her there, but it was not his flagship. Grievous didn't like the enormous warships such as the _Lucrehulks_ and _Subjugators_ much, even if he recognized their value. He preferred to lead his fleets from an inconspicuous _Providence_ or _Munificent,_ which would not be immediately prioritized by the enemy. Besides, he could afford lesser protection. It's not like he had any reason to fear death any longer.

The _Insolence_ was, as befit a vessel of its importance, surrounded by a large fleet. Well, large by Confederate standards. At more than two-hundred and fifty vessels, this particular fleet would be considered massive by New Republic reckoning, too large and unwieldy to be efficient in combat.

Of course, _they_ weren't at war...yet.

The shuttle extended its odd legs and landed softly. Two Magnaguards walked up to the swiftly deploying ramp, which she not-so-swiftly walked down.

" _Greetings, Captain Mihren. General Grievous awaits your presence in the main bridge._ " -said one of them.

She nodded. "Understood."

A maglev tram arrived on one of the main rails, which she and the Magnaguards boarded. A couple of minutes later, she was on an elevator going up to the bridge.

The massive blast doors protecting the command bridge, flanked by two lethal Droidekas, parted to reveal a flurry of hard-working C1s, each painted dark blue with white photoreceptors and blaster pistols strapped to their spindly thighs. The bridge was guarded by auto-turrets mounted on the ceiling, a fully armed squad of C1s, and in the case of this particular vessel, two Magnaguards. An impressive display, if standard. There was one particular droid missing in the room.

" _Captain Mihren, the General is on the main holotank._ " -said one of the C1s stationed at communications. Mihren nodded, slightly disappointed.

The all-blue color of the hologram did nothing to detract from the fearsome appearance of the Supreme Commander of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Unburdened by the flesh he'd been born with, General Grievous had replaced the gut sack he once had inside his chest with an advanced quantum computer, used to bolster the processing power of his synthetic brain, and help coordinate the massive fleets and armies of the CIS. Of course, to protect it, he'd upgraded his armor from durasteel to pure cortosis for the plating, and phrik alloy for the joints and inner workings. A blow from a lightsaber to the obviously armored plates on his face, chest, shoulder pauldrons, forearms, and legs would short the weapon out for a short time, while trying to slice the phrik joints would fail unless an impressive amount of force was applied to the swing. While the hologram did not reflect this, Grievous had abandoned the bone white tone, and adopted a matte silver with dark gray accents that reflected his Kaleesh heritage.

" _ **Captain.**_ " -he said, standing ramrod straight, predatory photoreceptors boring into her eyes.

The voice of the Confederacy was mostly the same as before, only clearer, colder. Gone was the rasping and coughing, replaced with a paused, methodical intonation.

Mihren bowed. "General. Your will is my command."

Grievous narrowed his eyes. " _ **The meeting with the Jedi. What do you report?**_ "

The Captain cleared her throat. "I am certain I sent a full report…"

" _ **Lifeless words, written out of duty. I wish to know your thoughts on the matter.**_ " -he said, dismissing the report with his clawed hand.

Mihren pursed her lips. "Yes, sir. The Jedi arrived at the rendezvous point and boarded my ship, having asked for clearance prior to that. The Jedi in question was Ahsoka Tano, and the Padawan Leia Skywalker. The girl was quite pleasant, if a bit sad. Knight Tano went straight to the point, did not waste time with idle chatter, as most Jedi tend to. They seemed to take the news in stride. and cooperated fully with our troops in their short investigation. Although, I did notice that the elder Jedi would stiffen slightly at the sight of Magnaguards and Droidekas."

If the former Kaleesh could, he would've grinned. " _ **Common, in veterans of the Clone Wars. It is little wonder we received so many refugees from their territory.**_ _**I seem to recall duelling with a Padawan named Tano during the Wars. Apprentice to Skywalker.**_ "

The Captain nodded. "She did mention knowing you, sir."

Grievous crossed his arms. " _ **Interesting. She is clearly talented, since she still lives.**_ "

"Indeed. She dressed like a Togruta more than a Jedi, and acted as such. I believe she is an outlier in the Order, but still respected for her skills and accomplishments. This suggests she would be an ideal candidate to become our contact within the Jedi." -she surmised.

The General hummed. " _ **The rest of their government is easily swayed. The Order will not be pleased with our interference, but then again, they will not have a choice.**_ "

"Not if they wish to survive the fight coming to them." -she said darkly.

Grievous scoffed. " _ **I do not care for the Order's survival. I only expect them to play their part in our ultimate victory.**_ _**As I do with you. The vessel you are on is to be commanded by you, effective immediately, as well as its corresponding fleet, which will be supplemented by your existing exploratory task force.**_ _**Do not fail me, Admiral.**_ "

Mihren was floored. Whatever she was expecting when she got the command to jump here, it was not a major promotion and an entire fleet with a _Subjugator_ at its heart. "I will serve to my dying breath, General."

" _ **Make sure it does not come soon. The Republic is hours away from encountering their greatest enemy. Rakel is on Tatooine, as is the Mandalorian. See to it they do not achieve victory over our soon-to-be allies.**_ "

* * *

 **MysteriesMysteriesMysteries**

 **Any questions? I'd love to hear from you! PM or review, if you'd be so kind! I'd love to hear from you guys and gals :D**

 **See you next chapter!**


	15. The Mandalorian Affair

**Hello, ladies and gents, and welcome to the second act of Frangit Et Finit! The world is _mostly_ built (this chapter should take care of the last major bit of worldbuilding), our main characters are mostly established, and the stakes are set to raise. This arc will mostly cover Tatooine and...well, all of the things that will happen there. You guys are in for a ride! At least, I like to think so. **

**Without further ado, enjoy meeting the _Ghost_ 's crew! And learning a bit of recent Mandalorian history...**

* * *

There were times when Sabine Wren didn't feel like a Mandalorian.

Caring for her armor didn't count for one of those times, of course. The young woman was almost in a trance, fiddling with her helmet's HUD emitter, clad in nothing but shorts and a tank top, knowing there were still three Hyperspace jumps between her and the mission they'd been sent on.

Living with Jedi, however, was definitely first and foremost amongst these moments.

In truth, seeing a lightsaber still made her twitch. Her upbringing had worsened the natural fear of these weapons, and the unnatural calm and confidence of the typical Jedi unnerved her further. She knew most Mandalorians felt the same way; their demeanor made them seem unaware, when in reality, they were anything but. As Force-sensitives, they were _exactly_ the opposite of unaware. She could see it clearly in Kanan, a little less so on his Padawan, and had learned to recognize it in others. Kind of like the odd Zabrak Rogue that trailed behind them. Seeing Ezra implied going against her instincts, and that's definitely not what Mandalorians were known for.

Sabine _was_ known for many things among the ranks of the New Republic Commandos. She was the youngest of them all, for sure, barely of legal age. They'd bent the rules a bit for her, since she was _that_ good. The handlers called her "Hyper-lethal". It was all in her file, very official. Her...upbringing had made her a lone wolf type. She was the only Mandalore native left, as all the others had ditched the New Republic after the DMZ had been instituted. Outwardly, she shook her head, disappointed. Inwardly, she did not blame them.

She was also known as the _dar'manda_ , the traitor who had betrayed her people, who no longer deserved to be called a daughter of Mandalore. Ironically, being insulted that way made her feel more like a Mandalorian than usual. What she'd done, she'd done in the spirit of a true warrior.

A little under seven years ago, just as the New Republic had started to settle into a decent rhythm, the Mandalore system had been thrown into chaos, as a series of terrorist attacks had wracked the Mandalorian homeworld. They killed dozens each time, starting by the slaughter of the governing body at the time, of Mereen Kryze and the rest of her politicians. Leaderless, the unprepared government crumbled across the planet, and the radicals assumed control, led by the late Duchess' sister, Bo-Katan Kryze. In an effort to liberate their political allies, the New Republic had sent Vice Admiral Zann and the 9th Fleet to achieve orbital superiority over Deathwatch's supposedly meager, pirate-obtained fleet, and then launch a relatively small campaign to rid Mandalore of the terrorist organization once and for all. It was a good, if standard plan.

It utterly failed.

Being such a proud warrior culture, sick and tired of being trampled upon, and bolstered by the confidence inspired by the radical group, a large majority of the Mandalorian population rose up in arms, declaring their sector of space closed off to the galaxy, and branding the New Republic as unwelcome. The old shipyards and foundries in Concord Dawn fired up, quickly amassing a sizable fleet while Deathwatch and its growing numbers kept holding off Zann's assault with the aid of Black Sun provided fleets, ambushing the New Republic warships, and setting up orbital defense satellites and space stations.

This went on for two months. Thousands died on each side, but it seemed the New Republic would prove superior. It was an illusion, however, as Tyber Zann, decorated and respected Vice Admiral of the New Republic, turned half the fleet's weapons on its fellows.

Zann was a strategic genius. Only his aging fleet and the formidable defenses set up around Mandalore had stopped him from achieving victory. The aging Anaxsi had, however, a major flaw: he craved battle, and equally lusted for power and wealth. He'd been in his element during the Clone Wars, but peacetime was not for him. When he asked the New Republic for reinforcements, they refused. What had they to gain by 'liberating' a system that apparently did not want to get liberated? The Navy ordered him and his fleet to turn tail and run, and the Mandalorians saw their chance. They offered him a place as the head of their new fleet, and promised him he would see all the action he could want, and the riches that would surely come from that.

Zann didn't doubt his decision for a second, nor did those loyal to him. The loyal vessels tried to escape, but they were cut off by the new Mandalorian warships, ancient _Kandosii-_ class dreadnought designs from the time of the old Sith Empire, now demoted to cruisers, updated and complemented by new _Vengeance_ -class frigates, _Crusader_ gunships, and _StarViper_ heavy fighter squadrons. Trapped between two fleets, the 9th was lost entirely, whether by fire or treason.

Of course, the New Republic had to save face, and so, for the first time since the end of the Clone Wars, the Republic war machine _moved_.

Admiral Wulff Yularen, head of the New Republic Navy, led the military campaign that would be known as the Mandalorian Demilitarization. Five fleets were devoted to this conflict, more than six hundred warships and a hundred-thousand Clones, as well as two-hundred and fifty Jedi Knight-Padawan pairs. Zann and his Mandalorian fleet were trapped against their own world, safe behind their space stations, but unable to maneuver to properly engage the Republican fleets. New Republic Commandos were instrumental in destroying and sabotaging the defenses, allowing the fleets to advance unhindered. Most of the Mandalorian vessels were destroyed or otherwise disabled, with a mere 7% losses to the New Republic, courtesy of the long range mass drivers, diamond-boron missiles, and plasma cannons used by their static defenses. Zann himself escaped on a shuttle before his flagship could be boarded.

With orbital superiority achieved, it fell to the ground troops to pacify the population of Mandalore. It was _not_ an easy job - even if the anarchists had not had _beskar_ armor and their infamous Westar blasters, the fact remained that the Clone Troopers were Mandalorian by blood, and thus more than a little reluctant to kill their 'brothers'. The natives had no such qualms, however, and very soon it became clear that there was no lost love between the Clones and their genetic siblings.

It took another long six months for Mandalore to be subdued, a credit to the hardiness and innate skill of its people. Around 17,000 New Republic troops died, as well as 37 Jedi, and 26,000 Mandalorians, both Deathwatch and not. The terrorist group was declared dismantled when its leader was killed by her own daughter, in revenge for the suicidal death of her father. The remaining fighters -and every other Mandalorian, really- were relieved of their modern weapons, though they were allowed to keep their family armors and inherited blades, so as to not take away their culture, and the surviving Mandalorian vessels were taken away to be held in reserve and studied in a top secret location. The New Republic established a permanent presence both on and around the planet, and declared the Mandalore system a DMZ.

And Sabine made the latter part happen. Bo-Katan Kryze? The leader that got killed by her own daughter? That was Sabine's mom. And in her defense, she'd gone _crazy_. Starting by sending her husband off to die for a worthless cause. Sabine wasn't proud of it. Hell, she still hated herself for pulling that vibro-knife and stabbing her mother in the neck.

There had been _so_ much blood.

No wonder some of her people hated her. Well, most of them. And it's not like she really supported the DMZ, or anything. She felt it was a neutering of her culture. A necessary one, perhaps, but not on such a scale or long term as it seemed.

Either way, she was _not_ popular, growing up.

"Oh-oh. You've got your brooding face on." -said Ezra Bridger, a smile on his face.

Her potentially budding relationship with Ezra was all kinds of weird, some of which she admittedly did not like. He was younger, still a little cocky, and painfully inexperienced in anything remotely romantic, a byproduct of his Master wanting him to have a more traditional apprenticeship. He was handsome for sure, and had the nicest blue eyes she'd ever seen. Having known each other for a few years by now, shifting from friendship to dating had definitely proved challenging, but also _fun_ , and the fact that she had gone so far with _anyone_ , let alone a Jedi, made her feel damn proud of herself. That the kid was a good kisser definitely didn't hurt, either.

"Didn't know I had one." -she said coolly.

The blue-haired teen shrugged. "It's kind of a pre-mission standard, I've noticed."

She raised her eyebrow. "Really? What else have you noticed?" -she asked amusedly.

"I...don't know that answering that question is wise." -he said, blushing.

Sabine rolled her eyes. " _Anyway_ , what's up? Bored with your meditation or something?"

He nodded. "A bit. I've never been that great at it. Honestly, I don't think Kanan is, either."

"You two do seem to be better at waving lightsabers than breaking the laws of physics." -she noted.

"Well, I _have_ been practicing for a few years."

She chuckled. "I said better, not great."

He looked hurt. "Ouch. So, what're _you_ doing?"

"Fixing my HUD. Ever since I got decked by that Trandoshan slaver, the targeting reticule has been a little off. I don't really need it, but it bugs me, and we have the time."

He nodded. "Yeah, Tatooine's still a ways off. I actually kinda wanted to talk about the mission with you." -he said, rubbing the back of his head.

She tensed up slightly. "Yeah? What about?"

"Well, you know how Jedi get these...hunches, right?" -he asked.

She nodded. "I've heard something like that, yeah. Handy in combat and the like. Like whispers?"

"Right. Sometimes, the Force warns you that something is about to happen, or lets you know the direction you should be going, that kind of thing. Mostly gibberish, but you can pick out a few images or words if you concentrate." -he tried to explain.

"Makes sense, I guess. What about them?"

He pursed his lips. "Well, it feels like Tatooine's dangerous. Not the typical, 'Outer Rim underworld' type of dangerous, either."

"What, like a trap?"

"Not really? We aren't...expected, or anything. We still have surprise on our side. But it feels like, whatever happens, we're gonna be the ones to set it off. And I mean that in the explosive sense." -he said, worriedly.

Sabine looked at her helmet's T-shaped visor. She absently noted a minor scratch in the transparisteel. "What do _you_ think it is?"

The young Jedi shook his head. "I don't know, but it's _big_. Like, galaxy-wide consequences big. The Force feels...tense, and whatever this disturbance is, it feels like you."

Sabine blushed slightly, which her tan skin thankfully hid, for the most part. "What the heck does _that_ mean?" -she ground out.

Ezra realized his wording and stammered an apology. "I mean, like you, but not _like_ you. Not you as a person, I mean. Your species, in general. Whatever we're going to do on Tatooine, it's got something to do with Mandalore and its people."

The blush quickly receded, as Sabine cleared her throat. "That could be...bad. How'd you get that?"

"Well, like I said, it felt like a Mandalorian. The whisper, I guess. Each species and race feels differently, y'know?"

She shook her head. "I mean, I guess so, but I'm not a Jedi, remember?"

"No duh. You're a Mandalorian, you hate Jedi, don't you?" -he teased.

"Keep it up, and I'll live up to the stereotype."

Ezra backed a few inches. "Right, sorry. Anyway, humans kinda feel like...gray cubes. Pretty boring, standard and all. Twi'lek are like rainbow-colored spheres, which I guess is why they like humans so much, complementing each other and all."

"Also helps that they look so similar."

"Yeah, I suppose. Anyway, Mandalorians are all sharp angles. Like green triangles? Very traditionalist, proud. Strong by yourselves, but stronger together. Sorry if it doesn't make any sense, it's hard to explain."

Sabine shook her head. "No, I get it. The...Force is supposed to be intelligent, right? I'd guess it has different thoughts on each of us."

He nodded. "Kanan could probably explain it better, but that's the gist of it. It's...unsettling."

"I may not be Force-sensitive, but I get what you mean. This whole mess with the Star Destroyer and Boba Fett being involved is not good news."

The young Lothalite frowned. "You sound like you know him."

She shrugged. "By reputation, sure. Biggest name in bounty hunting, son of Jango Fett and all that. I've watched a few holos trying to get used to his fighting style. He's _good_."

"Better than you?" -he teased.

"Better than all of us, I'd say. I don't know that a Jedi _Master_ would prove too challenging for him." -she grudgingly admitted.

Ezra hummed worriedly, but brightened up just as quick. "He's probably never faced anything like the _blaster saber_ , though. Bet you 10 credits I beat him with it." -he said, pulling out his unique lightsaber and igniting it, filling the small room in the _Ghost_ with a blue glow.

Sabine had to physically restrain herself from jumping away. "Ezra! You know better than to turn that thing on here." -she said, annoyed.

The blue-haired teen nodded sheepishly and sheathed the sword. "Sorry. Trying to get you used to it, y'know?"

She sighed. "Yeah, I know. It's just not that simple, Ezra. If it was, having worked with Kanan for years would've been enough."

He nodded. "I'm sorry, I'll try to be a little more considerate."

Sabine smiled wearily. "At least yours is blue."

* * *

"Do you ever think about how we look like a cantina joke waiting to happen?"

Kanan Jarrus, gun-slinging Knight of the Jedi Order, opened his eyes, his meditation interrupted. "Can't say that I do." -he said, amused.

Hera Syndulla, New Republic Commando, Captain of the _Ghost_ , and a certain lucky Jedi's romantic partner, sat cross-legged in front of him. "Our team, y'know? A Lasat, a Twi'lek, and a Mandalorian walk into a bar…"

The Jedi smirked. "Except the Lasat is actually a rare, hairless Wookie, the Twi'lek asks for the music to stop, and the Mandalorian outdrinks everyone. She's underaged, but the bouncer and the barman were too scared to deny her anything."

Hera frowned. "I'm not _that_ much of a party-stopper, am I?"

He shrugged. "I don't think Ezra calls you 'mom' just for kicks. At _least_ by Twi'lek standards, you're totally a party-stopper."

The Twi'lek crossed her arms in annoyance. "Well, excuse me for not being a racial stereotype. Just because I don't like partying like a Zeltron doesn't mean I'm boring!"

Kanan smirked smugly. "Who's stereotyping again? Don't worry, Hera. It wasn't a criticism. Besides, Ezra needs a mother figure for sure. I let him get away with far too much."

Hera rolled her eyes. "Just because you're such a maverick. Can't chastise him for what you do yourself."

"My point exactly."

The two sat in companionable silence, two more Hyperspace jumps to go before they reached Tatooine.

Hera pulled up a datapad. "I have a bad feeling about this mission."

"How so?"

She pursed her lips. "Well, we're after Boba Fett, right? Top bounty hunter, that's dangerous enough, but the guy has ties to Deathwatch."

Kanan scowled. " _Had_ , Hera. Deathwatch is gone. We made sure of that."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't change the fact that Fett was buddies with those anarchists. They never managed to confirm the rumor, but he supposedly killed Maul for 'em, and got Prince Xizor to hear them out." -Hera pointed out.

Kanan shook his head. "Seven years since then and we're still fending off pirate attacks because of that mess."

"At least the Navy keeps busy. If whoever's fielding the kind of firepower the _Imperator_ carries has more ships, we're gonna need every advantage we can get." -she pointed out.

The Jedi hummed. "I don't think it's gonna be enough. The Council won't admit it, but there's something big coming. The Force feels like it's about to burst. Senator Organa's disappearance is one of the more obvious signs, but there's been others."

"I'd ask, but I assume they're classified."

He nodded. "You're better off not asking, yeah."

She smirked. "Because you're gonna tell me anyway, right?"

The man laughed. "Well, it's not _that_ classified, I guess." -he said, then turned serious. "There's been an increased amount of fleet movements on Confederate territory, from what we can tell. Hutt space has refused our comms...and Geonosis has fallen silent."

She gave him a bewildered look. "How does an entire system filled with those greedy bugs go silent?"

"No clue. And of course, it's not like we can send in a fleet and find out. Not with those Star Dreadnoughts and cruisers blockading the planet and shooting at anything that gets out of Hyperspace. At least before we got the usual chattering threats not to come anywhere near them. Now? Nothing."

"That's...disturbing." -she said.

Kanan shrugged. "I _wanna_ say it's all fine. The Force does _feel_ weird, but if something bad had happened to the Geonosians, the Jedi would've felt it."

She pursed her lips. "Yeah...unless the...Dark Side or whatever had something to do with it."

The gunslinger scowled. "What do you mean?"

The Twi'lek raised an eyebrow. "Well...Palpatine was secretly a Dark Side user, right? And none of the Jedi ever figured it out. It took an evil cyborg killing him for the Force to...go back to normal, right?"

"I guess so. The Dark Side is useful for disguising your intentions, hiding your Force signature, all of that. Along with the boost to power it gives you, obviously. I suppose it's _possible_ that a darksider is behind all this, but where would he have gotten all the money and facilities to field a Star Destroyer of that power?"

Hera shook her head. "I don't know...but it's been 17 years since the last Sith...and the galaxy's a big place."

* * *

 **Well, what do you think? Mandalore is gonna be a BIG factor in this story, particularly at the start of the inevitable conflict. I wanted you guys to see what's been up with them. I took elements from Forces of Corruption (Tyber Zann might be hella different, but I still have him be a scumbag with some measure of honor; I'm also drawing inspiration for the space combat in this fic from EaW) and tried to adapt it as best as I could, which is basically what I'm doing with most of the canon and Legends content that I find agreeable with my plot. All while keeping to the "cycles and constants" theme of this story.**

 **Do you have any suggestions? Criticism? Comments? (Praise hopefully!?) Let me know!**


	16. Reminiscing, Temptation, Arrival

_The fools believe me dead, and yet I have mastered immortality._

* * *

En route to Tatooine, the three ship formation opened up a holocom channel.

Ahsoka and Lara appraised Kanan, Hera and Maris.

" _We really_ do _look like a bar joke waiting to happen_." -joked Hera, making Kanan snort.

Ahsoka smiled. "Well, we _are_ going to Tatooine. Visiting the local watering hole is about the only non-sand related activity."

" _Not true. I hear womp rat hunting and pod racing are pretty great. Barely any sand, too_." -said Kanan.

Maris raised an eyebrow. " _Ending an innocent creature's life? How very non-Jedi of you, Knight Jarrus_."

Kanan shrugged. " _Well, I've never been a great Jedi. Not a Darksider either, but I'm definitely no Master Kenobi. Also, a womp rat may be many things, but never an innocent creature_."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Right. Well, we should probably talk our plan out. As you know, we need to find and capture Boba Fett, _the_ Mandalorian bounty hunter, so we can question him about his theft of the plans for the _Imperator_ -class Star Destroyer. He's the Hutt's preferred asset, and he's clad entirely in _beskar_ armor and cortosis weave, according to our intel. Heavy blasters, rockets and flamethrowers are the armament we know about, but you can bet he's got more up his sleeves."

"The Hutts are hard to touch without hard evidence that they orchestrated the theft, due to their treaty with the New Republic, but Fett is fair game." -said Lara. Maris snorted; as a Rogue, she could do a _lot_ more than touching the Hutts. They were not bound by the same moral code as Jedi, or by the laws which governed the rest of the New Republic military. So long as they did not needlessly kill, they were given free reign to accomplish their mission, and they'd made sure that the whole galaxy knew it.

Kanan thought for a moment. " _Where are we gonna find this guy?_ "

Ahsoka shook her head. "No idea. We'll have to question the head Hutt around here, Jabba."

The Twi'lek Commando scoffed. " _Good luck with that. Jabba won't tell you guys anything, if his species is anything to go by. And it is._ "

" _Not to them, no. I'd wager I'll have more luck._ " -said Maris.

Hera raised an eyebrow. " _How so?_ "

Maris gave a predatory smile. " _Like most of his slimy brethren, Jabba has taken an unfortunate liking to humanoid women. Twi'leks, mostly, but I'm sure he won't say no to a Zabrak._ "

Kanan rubbed his beard. " _It might work. What's our backup plan?_ "

Ahsoka's expression soured. "We do the galaxy a favor and take him out. It _should_ draw Fett out, or at least drive him nervous enough to make a mistake. And if it doesn't, at least we'll have access to the crime lord's data afterwards. Of course, that'd risk a diplomatic incident. Not that Hutt space has ever felt like being diplomatic, but they're obviously still mad at the Republic, and _they're_ not demilitarized."

Lara piped up. "You can see why we'd prefer option A, even if it's...less than decent. No offense, ma'am." -she said, looking at Maris neutrally.

The Zabrak shrugged. " _Have to try harder if you want to offend me. I'll get your answers either way._ "

Ahsoka smirked at that. "In any case, that'll just be Kanan, Maris and I. The rest of you I want on scouting duty; try to find any trace you can of Boba Fett. Contacts, enemies, allies. We keep our ships warm - I have a feeling we'll need to beat a hasty exit out of Tatooine."

Hera smiled. " _Should be fun. See you planetside, Spectre One and Two out_."

The communication ended, leaving Lara and Ahsoka alone. Lara had a frown to her face. "Credit for your thoughts, Commander?" -asked the Jedi Knight.

Lara had a faraway look. "I'm already wary of this mission - too many things could go wrong. Having a Rogue with us…" -she trailed off.

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. "Not a fan of Anakin's pupils?"

"I have nothing against Operative Commander Skywalker and his...acolytes. But you out of all people should know, most Mirialans cannot stand by the use of the Dark Side." -she said, pursing her lips.

"Ah. Barriss?" -Ahsoka asked quietly.

Lara nodded stiffly. "My people are still discriminated to this day for her treachery. Add to that our faith, and, well, it's why you will never see any Mirialans in Rogue garb."

Ahsoka hummed. Barriss Offee had once been a trusted friend and confidant, and a powerful Padawan, strong in the Light, but her doubts in the Jedi Order had ultimately led her astray. She'd been sentenced to life in prison for her actions, but the Dark Side had... _consumed_ her within, and the warden had been forced to terminate _her_ before _she_ terminated them. Lara was right: the galaxy at large held a certain distrust of Mirialans ever since. Worse still, Mirialans viewed the Dark Side as exclusively evil, the flip side of the Light which they based their religion on, so to them, Barriss' turning was tantamount to sacrilege.

"I understand, believe me. Before I rejoined the Order, I had a similar opinion of my former Master's project, but I have come to respect the Dark Side of the Force as a powerful tool in the right hands. I do hope, however, that working with Maris won't be a problem. She's a very capable warrior. Anakin speaks highly of her abilities."

Lara straightened up. "We'll get the job done, ma'am. Just point us at the enemy."

Ahsoka nodded. "Good to know. Now go gear up, we're just about ten minutes out from arriving in-system."

The Togruta walked over to the cockpit, where Leia was absently watching over the readings and preparing for the shift back to sub-light speed.

"I felt anger from the Commander before. Is she alright?" -she asked neutrally.

Ahsoka gave her a sad, knowing smile. "I believe so. She was just expressing some concerns regarding the mission, and our involvement with a Rogue."

Leia snorted. "Gee, why could that be? I'm sure this mission is to go off without a hitch." -she said, voice laced with sarcasm.

The Togruta frowned slightly. "Your feelings betray you, Leia. What's wrong?"

The human kept her gaze on the shifting blues of Hyperspace, but ultimately sighed. "Luke's not here."

Ahsoka gave her a sad smile. "I _did_ notice that."

Leia shot her a dirty look. "Master Kenobi had already asked him to stay with Mother. I didn't bother inviting him after he told me. Just...said goodbye. Again."

"I'm sure he had his reasons. Padmé couldn't ask for much better protection than her own children, and you know that for a fact." -Ahsoka tried to cheer her up.

She winced. "I know, but it's not that. I kind of...haven't slept well. Visions, maybe, though I hope it's just nightmares. They're not clear or anything, but I feel like they're warnings, that something _big_ is coming. And of course, in _typical_ Skywalker-Naberrie fashion, we're all right in the middle of it. Plus, this whole mess with Bail, who was _supposed_ to be safe and all...it's made it clearer than ever not only that my family has a _lot_ of problems, but also that we are _all_ at very real risk of not living to solve them."

The Togruta knew that, while her Padawan very much loved her entire family, she wasn't without her reservations, especially when it came to Anakin, and it all came back to when Ahsoka and Leia had met.

More than seven years before, Ahsoka had been living on Shili. As she'd said to the Commander, her people had received her with open arms, even offered her a place of honor as a _Shiv'Shilim_ , a part of the Huntresses of Shili. Togruta, being a carnivorous species, never abandoned their hunting habits. Quite the contrary, in fact; having evolved in a hyper-competitive ecosystem, where few prey existed, and predators were abundant, made their species prioritize the role of Huntress. Male Togruta did not take part in the hunt; instead, they stayed behind and protected the community, taught the children the ways of combat, kept their religion and culture alive in the face of a galaxy that wished to force them into homogenization. The Togruta believe that they are the chosen of their main goddess, Shili; that in defeating and feeding on their prey, they renew the cycle of energy of their world, which will eventually reclaim them. Huntresses are the daughters of Shili, the gifted children that drive the cycle. Ahsoka, while unsure of those beliefs, wanted to contribute to the people who saved her life, and so she accepted the position.

The following two years became a period of adjustment. Her moral compass needed to be put slightly aside, as her job literally required her to kill innocent creatures pretty much daily. Her attire changed radically, as she wore only a leather harness to keep her chest from moving, white painted patterns all over her body, and a loincloth for modesty's sake -quite the formal dress, considering Togruta embraced nudity more than the Twi'leks or even the Zeltron, famous for their racy fashion styles, ever had. Her connection to the Force became much more spiritual than mental. Even her fighting style changed slightly, as the long, ancient, dual curved-hilt lightsabers she had been given with the position handled differently than her old green and yellow blades.

By the time Ahsoka met Leia, she was a very different person than the Padawan who'd rejected the Order. It wouldn't have been a problem, if not for the fact that Leia hadn't gone to Shili alone.

Anakin had felt something on the Togruta homeworld, a disturbance in the Force powerful enough to warrant his curiosity. With the excuse of taking Leia to visit the planet, he'd gone to check it out, only to find his old Padawan, mingling with the natives. Now, by this time, Anakin was barely establishing the Rogue base on Dromund Kaas. His resistance to the Dark Side was still being perfected, his temper still not entirely controlled. Knowing that his Padawan was not only alive after all those years, but thriving amongst her scantily-clad people, had been too much for his control. The Dark Side had briefly but firmly taken him, causing him to lash out in rage and pent-up grief at Ahsoka, who'd resorted to a desperate defense, one that, even with her further years of training, and near-mastery of her personal duelling style, she could not hold for long.

That's where Leia came in. At 9 years old, the young girl had little formal training. Only a few months had passed since she'd started living at the Temple, and what her father had taught her was only for self-defense. Horrified at seeing her father lose control, yet brave beyond any acceptable measure at her age, she'd thrown herself between her father and a prone Togruta she knew almost nothing about, igniting her practice blade, and managing to block a couple of lethal strikes, before she pushed out with all her might, and perhaps something darker, against her own father.

The Rogue flew, and with that, the rage subsided, but not before the damage had been done: the last swing he'd blindly taken had managed to shallowly cut Leia's skin, a large, diagonal slash immediately burning itself onto her abdomen. The youngling had immediately fainted from the shock.

The wound was merely cosmetic, but that did not help much. The fact remained that he'd lost all control, harmed his own flesh and blood. It caused him to have a crisis in his beliefs, and nearly ended the Rogue Order before it truly began. Only Master Yoda's insistence that it was necessary had convinced him of going through with it, with the utmost care never to fail again. It had also nearly ended his marriage. As it stood, he instead chose to accept his responsibility and devote himself to atoning for his mistake by making sure no others would fall, keeping himself half a galaxy away, building the training grounds and giving his family time to process the event. As for Leia's relationship with her dad...the accident was forgiven, but would likely never be forgotten. Her reflection easily took care of that.

Ahsoka saw no point in lying. "You're not wrong."

"No. Mother's been the subject of half a dozen assassination attempts since I can remember, Father leads his Force-damned army of Darksiders and goes against the most dangerous people in the galaxy on a regular basis, and Luke is always getting in trouble with Master Kenobi. I mean, they both nearly died just last week, on Raxus Prime."

"And you?"

Leia turned away, staring at Hyperspace and absently rubbing the exposed skin of her arms as if the cold of space could get to her through the transparisteel viewport. "I can handle myself."

"Be mindful, Leia. Do not let arrogance overpower your control. You are not infallible, however talented you may be." -Ahsoka warned.

The young human bristled, the edges of her irises slowly darkening. "Arrogance? I _can_ take care of myself, and you won't see me boasting about it like that Sithspawn of a Zabrak."

The Togruta frowned, then calmed, sending her feelings of compassion and understanding through their bond. "Peace, Leia. Breathe, and let the Force take away your negative emotions. Like we've practiced."

Leia looked like she might argue, but did as she was asked. Almost immediately, the cockpit became slightly warmer, and the Padawan looked at her, slightly panicked. "It happened again, didn't it?"

Ahsoka nodded. "I doubt it will ever stop, Leia. You are too powerful already, and your potential is near limitless. The Dark Side will not willingly leave you alone. You must fight back at every moment."

She scowled. "Why me? I don't wish it on Luke, but _he's_ just as powerful."

Ahsoka shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe it's because of what you've seen. Your exposure to your Father's darker abilities. Perhaps it's because you have a quirky Togruta Huntress as your teacher, instead of a traditional Jedi Master like Obi-wan. Regardless, I doubt you could've escaped the Dark Side's focus for too long."

Leia slumped on her chair. "It's...relentless. Normally, I don't even feel it, but...I know it's there, ready for the taking. I know just how strong I would become, and I can almost see what would happen. I fear my willpower would crumble before the temptation, Master, and no one would be able to stop me then."

Ahsoka actually smirked. "Well, aren't _we_ a little full of ourselves?"

Leia grit her teeth, "I'm serious!"

"So am I. You _would_ be inordinately powerful, yes...for someone of your age. You are still young, and while powerful, you are yet far away from reaching your full potential. The Force is infinite, all-powerful. _We_ are no more than fleshy conduits for it and its will, and as such, we have limitations."

Leia sighed glumly. "I just...don't want to hurt anyone I care about. I'm afraid of...being like _him_." -she said, hugging herself.

Ahsoka pursed her lips. "Leia, your father is not a bad man. He has serious flaws, but then so do you and I, and everyone in this galaxy. Anakin bears a burden heavier than you can imagine, and for _your_ sake, and that of those he loves, he bears it alone."

"I know. And I know I can't very well hate him for what he's done, given I just got tempted again. I just wish dealing with him wasn't this...frustrating."

Ahsoka chuckled. "Family always is. You're the daughter of the smartest woman I know, and the most powerful human in the galaxy. You might've been born into the toughest family of all time. That you still love each other to bits is a testament to your strength. I may not agree with every Jedi ideal anymore, but Master Yoda has the right of it: Fear leads to Anger, which leads to Passion and Rage, all of these, paths of the Dark Side. As you are so confident in your abilities, so should you trust those of your loved ones. They _have_ made it this far, you know?"

Leia sniffled slightly, but pulled a watery smile. "You're the worst, you know that? Preaching old Jedi propaganda while being _you_. Was this all a stealthy lesson on not dissing the old Jedi way?"

Ahsoka winked. "Not _everything_ was as bad as I'm sure Anakin and I make it out to be. The Order was hardly villainous, just terribly outdated and close-minded. Now, strap yourself in and pay attention to the screen, we're about to overshoot Tatooine."

With a jolt, the gunship went back to sublight speed. For a second, everything was well. The tan surface of Tatooine filled most of their view, and the stars returned to being one-dimensional dots against the inky black of space.

Then, they realized just _what_ was in front of them, blocking their view of the planet below with its giant gray monotony.

The _Daughter of Mortis_ was nose to nose with a dreadfully familiar Star Destroyer.

* * *

 **The starting line of this chapter is a bit of an experiment! Let's see how it turns out.**

 **Alright, ladies and gentlemen. This thing is gonna be really plot-heavy from here on out! I think I've done the job of establishing most of my main and ancillary characters well enough. The world is well and truly built and all, so it's time to go into the first main arc!**

 **I've thought about how...convenient it might seem that they almost literally run into the Star Destroyer above Tatooine. However, I've also come to the conclusion that Star Wars is a universe based on coincidences -which really, they aren't. The will of the Force is constantly driving the galaxy forward (as well as the plot), and I want the Force to be this...omniscient, almost god-like entity, that has nothing to do with science (midi-chlorians are _attracted_ to Force users, not enablers here, remember?), and everything to do with mysticism, impossible to understand eon-long plans, and cosmic cycles. Hopefully it will come across that way.**


	17. Exoatmospheric Chronicles

_They're here...no. No, no, nonono! It's too early! Blasted Jedi scum..._

* * *

Pesegam, in the ancient times, before the Republic. Moraband, as known by the Jedi Order. To the galaxy at large, a lifeless, nameless rock whose existence few outside of the most dedicated of historians cared to remember.

Korriban, and the Dark Lords of the Sith buried within its arid crust, cared nothing for the galaxy's remembrance.

A small wink of light flashed, and a G9 _Rigger_ -class Corellian freighter blinked out of Hyperspace. The _Twilight_ , twice damaged, once crippled, and thrice restored, exited the FTL dimension about half a million kilometers from the rust-colored world. Two of the three occupants within looked grimly out the viewport.

"I never thought the day would come that I'd... _visit_...this place." -said Obi-Wan, running a hand through his brown and gray hair.

Anakin gave him a raised eyebrow. "I doubt anyone has ever thought coming here can be qualified as a 'visit'. Everything stays away from this cursed world."

It was no joke. Korriban was the sole celestial body in the Horuset system, aside of course from its star. No gas giants, no asteroid belt. Only a barren tomb world and its moons.

The _Twilight_ quickly made its way toward the dark world. A thin, glinting ring of metal surrounded the planet.

"I never knew Moraband to be a ringed planet." -said Obi-Wan, clearly trying to mask his growing dread. Even from the controlled atmosphere within the freighter, the aging Jedi Master felt the cold originating from the world ahead, seeping deep into his bones.

" _Korriban_ wasn't, originally. The 'ring' is made up entirely out of the remains of hundreds of warships and space stations, thousands of years since destroyed. Remnants, of the old Sith Empire and its war with the Old Republic, picked clean by scavengers and xeno-archaeologists ever since -and before you worry about it, _no_ , no Sith artifacts were amongst the treasures they took." -Anakin said, with a sarcastic smirk.

The Jedi Master frowned. "Well, you don't have to put it like _that_. Sith artifacts _are_ dangerous. How do you know they haven't? Palpatine had some inside his vault. One of them killed Masters Tiin and Kolar simply by being near it."

"So _that's_ what happened to them." -he mused, then he gave a sideways look at his former teacher. "This isn't my first trip to Korriban, Master. Becoming a Rogue means blending the best of both worlds. Literally, in this case; Korriban, Tython, and a dozen other worlds the Force pays a...particular attention to, regardless of which side is interested. Sith artifacts are designed to be used by _Sith_. They're almost always rigged to kill anyone who isn't, Force-sensitive or not. I can only imagine Darth Sidious made a... _convincing_...case for himself, to have made it off the planet with them."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms. "Oh? You certainly seem adamant to use the correct terminology."

The Rogue shrugged. "Names have power, Obi-Wan. Darth Sidious may have been a vile man, a murderer, and a traitor, but he was still a Dark Lord of the Sith. Given we're about to reach their homeworld, I'd advise against disrespect. Even in death, they're...prickly, about that."

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard pensively. Anakin closed his eyes, letting the Force guide his hand. Nexus worlds like Korriban were tricky to navigate, to say the least. Amongst the hundreds of ruins of _Harrower_ -class Imperial Dreadnoughts and _Hammerhead_ -class Republic cruisers, one could easily find a few, newer ships, whose owners had disregarded their own safety by believing Korriban to be simply another world, when in truth, it could be said that the Sith homeworld had a life of its own -and a penchant for causing untimely death.

The _Twilight_ zoomed by the ring, taking on the layers of the atmosphere one by one. Choosing a spot on the planet's night side, Anakin maneuvered the freighter across the thin cloud cover, and soon the ancient valleys, mountains, and crevices filled their view.

Obi-Wan checked the lifeform scanners, finding nothing. The same went for electronic signals. "We are alone."

A chill swept through the air at his statement, but only for a moment. Anakin smirked, eyes still closed. "No. We _are_ the only living beings in the world...but we aren't the only ones here. They don't call Korriban a tomb world for nothing."

Obi-Wan scowled. "Remind me to have a serious talk with Master Windu when we return. How many of them are buried here?"

Anakin opened his eyes, his sky-blue irises tinged with amber. "Well, that depends. Sith, as in the original species? Millions, I'd assume. Sith _Lords_ , however, are a different story. It's impossible to tell, in the entire planet, but the Valley of the Dark Lords, which is our destination, contains less than two dozen tombs, only the most powerful of them all. Darth Nihilus, Darth Traya, Darth Malgus...and of course, Darth Bane. I imagine Lord Sidious' spirit is less than pleased to have been denied burial among them." -he said, unable to keep the smirk off his face.

"What are you on about? His _spirit_?"

Anakin nodded seriously. "The Jedi believe that the soul passes on to the Netherworld of the Force, after death; that it finds new form and life within it. The Sith defy these beliefs, claiming that their essence remains in this realm, as Force ghosts...or worse. They all cling to whatever form of existence brings them closer back to life."

Obi-Wan shook his head as the _Twilight_ began its landing sequence. "And who has the right of it? Jedi, or Sith?"

Anakin gave him a mischievous smile. "I'm sorry, Master. That's not my secret to tell. Now come on, we have a few tombs to ransack."

* * *

" _Kriff!_ " -cursed Ahsoka, banking hard to avoid the imminent collision.

"I think I was right to feel concerned!" -said Leia, gripping the edge of her seat.

The _Daughter_ narrowly missed the Destroyer's hull, flying along its starboard flank and keeping out of view of the enormous turbolaser cannons slowly swivelling to target them.

Ahsoka switched on the deflectors and started to warm up the cannons and missile tubes. "Look alive, Krayt! We've got a date with a familiar Destroyer." -she said grimly. She turned to Leia. "Open me a line to the _Ghost_."

The first green turbolasers began to fill their transparisteel viewscreen. A regular _Gozanti_ would be in deep trouble -they were known for being incredibly slow- but the _Daughter_ was as custom as they came: overhauled ion engines, improved duranium and neutronium enhanced hull, and frigate-grade turbolasers were amongst her tricks. Individual Jedi usually didn't have much in the way of possessions, but the New Republic usually provided them with single man interceptors, and the Order granted Knights and Masters upgrades for their ships, depending on their accomplishments both on and off the field of battle. While most Jedi had a single interceptor to their name, Ahsoka had lucked out with the old gunship, a parting gift from her people when she'd gone back to Coruscant. Anakin, in his urge to atone for his malevolent outburst, had made sure the _Daughter_ ended up as a force to be reckoned with.

" _Geez, Ahsoka! The_ Ghost _almost lived up to its name_." -said Hera, annoyed.

The three vessels scattered, Maris' tiny interceptor easily zooming away, towards Tatooine's primary moon, while the two freighters struggled to evade the massive warship's attacks.

Ahsoka gave a strained smirk. "Not my intention, I assure you. Ok, change of plans - we need the intel on Fett, but we won't be able to do that with that Destroyer hanging above our heads. We need to draw it out or disable it so Maris can question Jabba."

A warning for a tractor field ahead screamed, and Ahsoka pulled away, shifting the shielding to compensate. The _Ghost_ was faster and more maneuverable, but smaller and weaker, so Hera had resorted to keeping the repurposed freighter clear of the Destroyer's range.

An exasperated sigh came from Hera. " _I guess we're playing rabbit. What about you, though?_ "

Leia looked at Ahsoka resignedly. "Please don't…"

The Togruta frowned in thought. "The plans Lyra Blissex gave us had a 'blind' sensor spot, behind the bridge's tower and above the engines. We'll pull a Mynock -the Destroyer's certainly large enough for it- and then…"

Ahsoka gave Leia a mad smile. "We're boarding that Destroyer." -they both said, though Leia's tone was decidedly less excited.

" _You're crazy. But then again, so are we for being here. We're in. We'll cover you._ " -said Hera, then cut the line.

The _Ghost_ dive-bombed the warship, laser cannons blazing. The shots did negligible damage to the shields, but they were enough to shift the _Imperator_ 's attention. Ahsoka powered up the Hyperdrive and just as quickly switched it off, feinting a jump, then maneuvered the _Daughter_ to the Destroyer's blind spot, magnetically attaching the gunship to the gray hull, and powering down the non-essential systems.

Ahsoka and Leia both rose and jogged to the common area, where Fireteam Krayt was standing in full armor and looking a little dizzy.

Lara shook her head. "What did we just get into?"

"Nothing. At least, not yet. We're clinging to the _Imperator_ , and looking to board it. Any ideas?" -asked Ahsoka.

To their credit, Krayt didn't bat an eye at their situation. "Do you have EVA suits?" -asked Jaina dubiously, eyeing Ahsoka's less than traditional garb.

"We're each assigned EVA field generators, good for about five minutes at a time." -answered Leia.

Jaina pursed her lips. "It'll take longer than that to breach the hull, if Blissex's designs are still accurate. It's way too thick for just a simple breaching charge."

Zek raised an eyebrow. "Just use a lightsaber, right?"

Before Ahsoka could raise an eyebrow, the team's heavy weapons specialist hummed his approval.

"It could work. They'll know we're inside immediately from the decompression though." -said Ari.

Lara pursed her lips. "They're bound to know anyway, at least this way is quicker, leaves less room for them to prepare."

"They'll shoot the _Daughter_ off when they figure it out." -Ahsoka pointed out.

"So I stay behind and pilot it away. Make it look like a surprise attack and keep them busy. I'd appreciate it if you guys could do something in there to soften up the firepower, though. I don't fancy my chances against those turbolasers." -said Leia.

Ahsoka thought for a moment and nodded. "Alright. Fireteam Krayt and I will breach the _Imperator_ 's hull, and Leia will keep the _Daughter_ handy. Our main objective is sabotage, secondary objectives include gathering intel and the capture of whoever's high ranking in this thing. Clear?"

The team shouted their assent. Ahsoka produced two field generators and left one to Leia. The team readied their weapons and locked their armors for EVA. Ahsoka put a comforting hand to Leia's shoulders.

"We'll be fine, Leia. Keep safe, and may the Force be with you." -said Ahsoka.

"It's not me you should worry about, Master, but I'll be careful. May the Force be with you as well." -said Leia, managing a shaky smile.

Ahsoka nodded, walking over to the airlock, where Lara punched the hatch opening, revealing the white film that separated the interior from the cold void of space.

Fireteam Krayt immediately stuck to the _Daughter_ 's hull, slowly walking the small distance to the Destroyer's gray metal. Ahsoka, lacking the magnetic boots, performed a Force-assisted leap, landing right beside them and grabbing a 'ledge' formed from the space between two massive hull panels.

" _Right there, Commander_." -pointed Jaina at a spot on the hull over team comm. Ahsoka nodded, producing her regular lightsaber and igniting it. The field generator beeped a warning that the lightsaber was overtaxing the system, so Ahsoka grit her teeth and plunged the green blade into the hull, making use of her considerable wiry strength to drag it in a wide circle. Slowly but surely, the hole took shape, and before she could finish, the pressure balance won over and the piece of hull flew away with the room's atmosphere.

Ahsoka immediately switched her saber off, narrowly avoiding being blown away. Just then, powerful blue turbolaser bolts impacted the hull, clear of them, but near enough that Ahsoka could appreciate the brilliance of the action: by shooting so close to their breaching point, it was possible the sensors of the warship would mistake the breach for damage from the attack. The _Daughter_ passed them by rapidly, almost close enough to scrape vertically against the tower-like bridge. She could feel the hull thunder at her fingertips with every shot from its massive gun emplacements.

Ahsoka would praise Leia later, when her oxygen wasn't reaching critical levels.

The Jedi and Krayt quickly entered the ship, and Jaina set to work, locally slicing the nearest terminal to give them access to a pressurized room. Ahsoka's field generator flashed red, indicating she had seconds left, but Jaina worked her magic and they got to an adjacent room, whose door closed seconds after they rushed in.

"Cutting it kinda close there, Jaina." -said Zek with a smirk, depolarizing his visor. The rest of the team followed suit.

Jaina raised an eyebrow, but Ahsoka held up a hand. "It was precisely in time, Sergeant Teck. Thank you."

The human nodded. Lara piped up. "Right. Good work Krayt. Jaina, pull up the schematics."

Jaina complied, pulling up the _Imperator_ designs in a hologram. "We're on deck 7, but it's a long elevator ride or service passage trek up to the bridge. The main reactor room is five decks below."

"Are we noticed yet?" -asked Lara.

The human engineer shook her head. "We'd be swimming in blaster fire, so I think Leia's trick worked. I can't give you the exact numbers without risking raising alarms, but this Destroyer is designed to smash orbital defenses _and_ launch a surface invasion, so it can hold thousands of troops and vehicles. If it's anything like a _Venator_ , it should have similar patrols, too."

Ahsoka thought for a moment. "The nearest New Republic fleet is about ten parsecs away. We must prevent this vessel from leaving until it gets here, which would be around an hour after we call them."

Lara nodded. "Agreed. We disable the Hyperdrive or reactor and seal the bridge behind us."

Zek shook his head. "It's too big a ship…can we hold it with just the six of us?"

"Basic military tactics - we have the element of surprise, and the lay of the land. Keep the fighting in close quarters and use their numbers against them." -said Lara, looking at Ahsoka.

The Togruta nodded. "Avoid large hangars and vehicle bays as much as possible. Commander, you know your team." -she said.

Lara narrowed her eyes in thought. "We need an exit strategy, one saboteur team and an assault squad. Ari, Jaina and Zek, disable the reactor, but _don't_ blow it up; I don't want to risk this ship falling on Anchorhead. Mira, find us a way out, preferably one that doesn't involve another spacewalk. Knight Tano and I will bust their bridge."

The team nodded, and everyone but the two of them jogged off. "Commander." -said Lara, looking at Ahsoka.

"Good plan. Stay behind the lightsabers." -she said, producing her green and amber blades, and jogging away to find the elevator.

* * *

 **Have you ever noticed how easy it always seems to be to board enemy ships in the Star Wars universe? Who do you think is rambling in italics? You'll find out soon...hopefully you'll enjoy that little reveal :D**


	18. Entombed

_They're here and their bloody fleet won't be far behind. There is no choice. They must dieDIEDIE!_

 _This is war._

* * *

If Maris was surprised by the enormous warship, it was nothing compared to her shock when she felt the strong Dark Side presence down on the planet. Jedi were not usually very proficient at sensing the Darkness, their Light blinding them to the glaring void until it was usually too late. This weakness had indeed been one of the main reasons Palpatine had grown so powerful, back then.

Rogues, though, were trained to recognize the Dark Side for what it was: a dangerous tool to be carefully harnessed, similar, in that sense, to a lightsaber. They wielded it, but kept from being consumed by leaning on the Light. Anakin strongly emphasized having a personal motivation to keep oneself grounded; Skywalker had his family, and Ventress had the Nightsisters she'd helped reform. Maris's parents had died long ago, killed in the Clone Wars, but she still had a younger sister who was her whole world back on Iridonia.

The presence on the planet, though, wasn't a Rogue. It was utterly consumed by the Dark Side, and while that didn't _necessarily_ mean it was a Sith Lord, Maris was inclined to think the person knew one, at the very least.

A transmission came from the _Ghost_. " _Operative Brood, we're engaging the warship so you can get to the planet and question the crime lord._ "

Maris nodded, setting an entry course. "Affirmative. Be advised, a presence in the Dark Side seems to be planetside."

There was a moment of silence, though Maris couldn't tell if it was disbelief or a hard evasive maneuver that interrupted their conversation. " _Understood. Will you be requiring assistance?_ "

The Zabrak snorted. "Not unless you plan to send a clean-up crew."

Maris cut the communication, and directed her custom interceptor to dive for the atmosphere.

* * *

"Cocky, isn't she?" -muttered Hera, twisting and turning the _Ghost_ to avoid the deadly turbolaser bolts.

Kanan smirked at the co-pilot seat. "Rogues usually are. Never worked with one before?"

The Twi'lek barely shook her head. "Well, you've missed quite a ride. A rather violent one." -he said.

"Already on one, thanks love." -she quipped.

The Jedi Knight chuckled. Sabine walked into the cabin, bracing herself against the wall. "Well, this seems a _little_ crazy. Not the craziest thing we've done, mind you, but it's up there."

"That business on Ord Mantell with the Rancors?" -said Kanan, fondly.

Sabine shot him a dirty look. "No, our vacations with the Angels of Iego...of course I mean the Rancors!"

Hera sighed. "Would you two please stop _before_ you start? I really don't need the distraction."

The two looked at each other and wisely decided to stop. "I'll behave. Though it's only the one Destroyer. It's not like that's much of a challenge for you." -said Sabine, shrugging.

"Are you _trying_ to jinx us?" -Hera deadpanned.

The old combat-modified astromech behind them warbled about incoming fighters.

"Ezra, Zeb, don't get sleepy on me, we've got company! Give 'em all nine Corellian Hells, boys." -she barked.

The Padawan, who was at the nose gun, immediately started shooting, the heavy laser cannons making short work of one of the odd, ball-shaped fighters. They had no shielding to speak of, and the solar panels that powered their ion engines made for very large and easy targets, but the small fighters were _fast_ , extremely maneuverable, and their green laser cannons packed a serious punch. The Lasat manning the top bubble turret also added to the _Ghost'_ s kill count soon after, their sector clearing of enemy single craft shortly thereafter..

Alarms suddenly sounded, and the _Ghost_ groaned to a stop directly under the Star Destroyer. " _Karrabast_! We're stuck in a tractor beam. Chopper, try the polarity flux!" -shouted Hera.

The astromech grumbled, but complied. The _Ghost_ shook and struggled, but the tractor beams would not release them. "It's no use, the field is too strong. Spectre, prepare for boarding." -said Kanan, taking off his Jedi robe.

"By that you mean _us_ boarding _them_ , right?" -asked Sabine with a smirk and a twirl of her dual pistols.

Kanan rose, grabbing his lightsaber. "You sure you're not Mandalore's one and only mind reader?" -he said with a knowing smirk.

Sabine shrugged. "I can neither confirm or deny. Let's get to business."

"Right. You know the drill. I'm on pushing duty." -said Kanan, walking towards the airlock.

"Suppression." -said Hera and Sabine at the same time.

Chopper grumbled questioningly. Hera sighed. "You stay and guard the _Ghost_. Ezra and the furballs will bring up the rear. As soon as they _wake up._ " -she shouted, annoyed.

" _I heard that!_ " -came Ezra's voice from the next deck. Kanan pinched his nose in exasperation. " _Anyway_ , let's do this, Specter."

* * *

Korriban's atmosphere was breathable, but barely so. Its temperature was cold, much colder than it should be, even for the night side of a desertic planet. There was no wind, and almost no sound. A faint smell of scorched earth was prevalent.

It was as if this world had simply given up, consumed by the darkness.

Obi-Wan could not help but feel dread as he waited outside the _Twilight_. This was the homeworld of the Sith, the paramount enemy of the Jedi, come from the world younglings talked about to induce fear on each other. Now, at his 55 and a half years of age, he was standing on the most hostile territory to Jedi there was in the galaxy.

The spot they'd landed at was at the foot of a rock formation. The gravel crunched under Obi-Wan's boots, part rock, and part glass. The Force echoed around him, the Light all but absent, the Darkness prevalent and unchallenged. Ethereal whispers reached out to the Jedi Master, then shied away, his Light hurting them. Thousands upon thousands had died there, he could feel it. He knew almost nothing of Moraband's history, but it was more than enough, in his opinion. There had been so much violence in this world, that he wouldn't be surprised if the soil drew its color from the blood of the dead.

"This used to be an Academy, y'know? In the time of the Sith Empire. It'd churn out a few hundred Acolytes each year, which would then train to become frontline Warriors or developed their abilities in the Force to become something greater. Either way, there were more than enough Sith to bring the Old Republic to its knees."

Anakin exited his ship, muttering something to his trusty astromech, R2. He left the droid behind, and walked over to him, a smile on his face that did not quite reach his unsettling eyes. Obi-Wan, despite knowing his old friend could perfectly control the Darkness within him, could not help but worry endlessly over him. He was a Jedi, and as such he reviled the Dark Side, yet here was this man who embraced both sides of the Force, being a fair bit more powerful because of it.

But at what cost? He knew Anakin's relationship with his family -which still hurt a little, not being trusted with the secret- wasn't the best. He knew there was a lot of love in him, but he was never around to share it. There was always a reason, to be away from Coruscant, to avoid his children. Anakin kept almost daily contact with Padmé, and sometimes spoke with Luke, but he had a feeling Leia and him weren't on the best of terms.

"You've gotten distracted in your old age, Master." -he said, making Obi-Wan blink.

"Yes, well. This world is...unsettling. What is it you said?"

The Rogue gave him a knowing smirk. "I was thinking out loud about the parallels between the Old Republic and our current one. They were defeated in a brutal war with the Sith, and so they stepped up their military capabilities. We didn't really get defeated, but Sidious' efforts would've meant a lost Republic. Now, we're a force to be reckoned with, capable of protecting the trillions under our banner."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Perhaps. It's unfortunate that we had to lose so much of the culture and diversity that made the Old Republic great in the process."

His old pupil looked away. "Yeah. Unfortunate. Still, at least the bureaucracy gets results, now. It's a much cleaner system, less chance for corruption to flourish."

"Some would say this new system lacks accurate representation, the way humans have so many Senators." -the Jedi pointed out.

"Some would fail to understand just how widespread our species is, then."

Obi-Wan fell silent. He'd long ago given up hope that he'd change Anakin's views on politics, and his need for his species to be validated, even superior. It was ingrained in him, a result of his upbringing as a slave. His frightful talent and power only served to exacerbate his attitude. Palpatine's betrayal and his years in training had seen him mature, his temper restrained, but they had not taken away his arrogance. Not even Padmé tried to anymore, as Obi-Wan understood it.

Anakin pulled one of his lightsabers from his belt, tossing it to Obi-Wan. It looked much like his old one, but this one had a lot more black, and somehow felt...heavier. The elder Jedi raised an eyebrow. "What's this for?"

The Rogue answered. "Symbolism."

Obi-Wan ignited it, surprised at the crimson blade and unnatural sound produced by the synthetic crystal at the lightsaber's core. "Red's _really_ not my color."

Anakin nodded. "Exactly. No Jedi would wield such a blade unless they were willing to accept the Dark Side associated with it. You're as Luminous as they come, so I'm lending you a 'Sith' saber so they'll know you're with me, and won't immediately try to kill you."

Obi-Wan swallowed, releasing his fear into the Force as quickly as it had come. "Who are _they_?"

His old apprentice scoffed. "We're going to the Valley of the Dark Lords, Master. Figure it out."

"What about you, then? You only have your 'Jedi' saber left."

Anakin shrugged. "As I said, I've been here before. The Dark Side is at my command, and their spirits can feel it. They don't...like me very much, necessarily. But they do respect the power I wield."

Obi-Wan didn't like the sound of that, but he didn't have much of a choice, so he accepted Anakin's words.

The Rogue led him down the Valley, which was really more of a canyon, a depression with high walls and ancient, in many cases broken sculptures of hooded figures and ancient runes impregnated with the cold rage of the Dark Side. None of them had visible eyes, and yet Obi-Wan could feel their gaze on him, as if the maroon stone they were carved out of was aware of his luminous Force signature.

"Which resting place are we...visiting?" -he asked distastefully, as he clipped Anakin's saber to his belt.

"Well, there are a few options we could pursue. We could visit Darth Bane's tomb; he hates his fellow Sith _slightly_ more than he hates Jedi. It _has_ been fifteen years since I last came here, but he was eager to teach me. I learned a lot about Sith history, especially the Rule of Two he created, and the current philosophy of the Order. The others...Lord Malgus isn't there, only a bunch of Imperial War Droids that _somehow_ still work _and_ regenerate after you destroy them. The Sith Triumvirate is probably a terrible idea, they're locked in eternal combat. I'd suggest starting with this one over here." -he said, pointing to the smallest archway he'd seen yet.

The two statues beside the entrance had long ago been slashed to pieces, evidently by a lightsaber...or several. What remained of the Dark Lord's hooded visage did not show a face, but rather a mask, reminiscent of ancient Mandalorian designs, though devoid of the iconic T visor.

Anakin hadn't stopped to gaze, so Obi-Wan quickly made his way inside. He was met by a narrow passage which led to even narrower stairs, going downward. The path got darker and darker until he could see nothing, and had to rely on the Force to guide him. Anakin's immensely powerful Force signature was still in front of him, a neutron star balanced at the edge of a black hole, his mere presence bending the Force around him. He did not remember any of it, but it was times like these when he understood Ahsoka's tale of Mortis.

Anakin finally stopped, Obi-Wan doing the same just behind him. The aging Master opened his eyes, and found himself opening his mouth in surprise as well. He was...in space. He stood on a floor of pure black and points of light, surrounded by the same imagery, everywhere he looked. Anakin had a bemused look on his face.

"What is this place?" -he asked, awed.

A blinding light formed in front of them, roiling like a star forming in seconds. The darkness rushed towards the figure, mixing with the searing glow, giving it form, and a humanoid one at that.

" _This is my eternal prison, Master Jedi." -_ it said, two voices in one, one male, another female, both ethereal. " _My curse, my blessing...ultimately, my tomb. You are welcome to stay._ "

Anakin who'd knelt before the androgynous figure, rose and turned to Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi, allow me to present Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith...and one of my teachers."

* * *

 **I suppose you could call this chapter a bit of a crossroads. I will be the first to tell you guys I'm no expert on Old Republic era Star Wars. I'm using what little I know, what I choose to keep from the wikia articles, and what I would like to see from that era and adapting it to my universe and story. I honestly wanted Revan to be a female, as the game allows it, but the Legends canon is pretty mutually exclusive as a male. Still working on perfecting my version of Revan, hopefully it won't make you hate this story.**

 **Other than that, I have a bit of an announcement: I'll be pausing this story's updates in favor of going back and working through my backlog of other stories. It'll also give me a bigger chance to develop the Korriban plot (the Tatooine one is pretty much done already, some pretty cool things happening soon!), and finish up this first true arc of the story. I advise patience, it'll be worth it!**

 **Also, yes, Chewbacca is part of Fireteam Spectre. Backstory will happen, but really the reason he's not living it up with his Corellian friend is that Kashyyyk was never enslaved, thanks to the New Republic (also, I needed a fifth member for the most unorthodox Fireteam in the NR Commandos, so there. A legendary Wookie with a bowcaster seems appropriate in a team where a modified astromech is a member). If you have any questions or concerns, do send me a PM or write a review! I'd love to hear your constructive feedback.**

 **Until next time, Darthkvzn.**


	19. Long Live the Empire

There were only two things in life that Ari Zuelch really cared about: the Republic and its people, that he lovingly served and protected, and guns. Every Commando had a quirk, as a result of the grueling training, and the morally ambiguous missions they were often sent to. His CO took to upgrading her cyber arm after every mission. Mira would obsessively disassemble and clean her DC-15x sniper rifle. Zek spent most of his downtime either coming up with new ways to blow things up, or at a bar, checking some females out. As for Jaina, well. She came up with new splicing programs that befuddled Republic technicians every time.

He had a nice rental space in sector 12 of Coruscant's level 1337, _filled_ with guns and other assorted weapons. Thermal detonators, old Republic blasters, Confederate rifles, even a couple of electro-staffs and Dathomiri energy bows. Of course, as a Commando, he employed the time tested and trusted DC-17m ICWS, with the det launcher attachment, but that didn't mean he wasn't...flexible, when it came to weapons in the field.

And _boy_ , there were a ton of goodies in the _Imperator_. Sure, they were carried by creepily silent troopers, but that was a minor detail, one easily disregarded by blaster bolts.

"We should be coming up on the reactor room now." -said Jaina.

Ari nodded. So far, they'd had a relatively easy time. The corridors were surprisingly narrow, and the enemy's aim was not the best. He'd taken a shot to the shoulder pauldron, which was probably going to leave a minor burn, considering the sting he felt through the adrenaline and the half melted tungsten alloy _under_ the ceramically enhanced plastoid. The enemy rifles were fascinating; from what he could tell, they did not require changing gas cartridges, only a brief cooldown period after continuous fire. The idea was not unheard of, per se; many cultures had achieved such a feat, but they were limited to single-shot weapons, such as beam rifles. He'd already confiscated one for himself, taken off the hands of a dead trooper with an orange shoulder pauldron. Their armor was plastoid, just as a Clone's, but somehow they'd made it thicker, much more resistant to any but the most critical hits. Fortunately for the Commandos, they were trained for head and chest targeting.

There were several entrances to the reactor room. They were going in through a service access, which made things a little cramped, especially in bulky _Havok_ -class Commando armor. They quietly arrived at a door, which quietly opened to reveal a truly _massive_ Hypermatter Annihilation reactor, easily three times the size of the ones moving _Venator_ SDs.

" _Wow._ You could power a colony world for _years_ with just the daily output of one of these." -said Jaina, a little breathless.

Zek gasped in awe. " _Yeah_...can't wait to blow it up…" -he said, hefting his grenade launcher.

Jaina looked at him, horrified. " _What_!? You destroy that thing, and we're turned to subatomic particles faster than you can say _boom_. No, we're just here to mess with it a little, make sure they can't outrun the fleet when they get here. Then, we'll be paying a visit to the Hyperdrive."

The Zabrak looked unbearably saddened by the news, so Ari tried to cheer him up a little. "It's ok, hornhead. You can blow up those engineers if it makes you feel better."

He looked hopefully at Jaina, who rolled her eyes and sighed. " _Fine_. Just leave _one_ of their consoles standing."

* * *

TK-1145 had one purpose in life: to serve. So, when he and his comrades were ordered to board a freighter caught by a tractor beam, he obviously and joyously complied. Breaching equipment was brought in, and he readied his BlasTech E-11 Blaster Rifle to terminate all hostiles.

Loyal, professional, _elite_ soldier that he was, It never crossed his mind, of course, that the hostiles might terminate _him_.

The freighter's airlock opened on its own, a hail of red and orange blaster fire cutting down three of his comrades, near the door. The remaining five of his squadmates rushed for cover, but they were suddenly pushed to the ground by some unseen force.

 _Jedi_ , he thought with an audible hiss. He pointed his blaster and immediately started firing, a blue lightsaber igniting and expertly deflecting the scarlet bolts. Some of the shots retraced their trajectory, fresh ones from inside the ship joining the deadly torrent.

TK-1145 narrowly avoided them, seeking cover behind a crate. More of his comrades were joining the scene, bringing stationary turrets to set up. 1145 felt reassurance that the day was theirs.

And then it wasn't. A blue blur that moved inhumanly fast charged from the ship, striking down three troopers with a single slash. Two Commandos rushed behind him, taking cover and firing to suppress. The troopers focused on the Jedi, but his deflecting never faltered. A _Wookie_ in traditional armor and armed with a massive bowcaster aimed explosive blaster bolts at his comrades, flushing them out of cover to be cut down by the Twi'lek and the female in Mandalorian armor. And when he thought things couldn't get worse, the Jedi's Padawan and a _Lasat_ of all creatures joined the fight.

Soon enough, only TK-1145 remained. And despite his superior cover and above average marksmanship, he would not last long. A single green bolt burned a hole through his skull, courtesy of Mira Y'delle, Krayt's pilot and sniper.

His last, rage-fueled thought? _For the Empire!_

* * *

"Well, that was weird." -said Hera, kneeling down beside one of the downed soldiers. Chopper had taken control of the local grid and had sealed any reinforcements from storming their secured beachhead.

Sabine walked over to her, taking off her colorful helmet. "What, the Clone Trooper knockoffs?" -she asked, kneeling too, and her hand went to remove the dead man's helmet.

"Wait, Sabine, don't!" -warned Kanan, but it was too late. The Mandalorian had removed the pressure locks.

Sabine gasped, as the gaunt skull of the trooper was revealed. The man certainly looked like a human, but his skin was tight against his bones, and colored a deathly white with black veins. His dead eyes were a sickly orange, full of hatred, and smoke billowed slightly from the side of his head, where the sniper bolt had pierced him.

And then it moved.

Some of the dead troopers began to rise, most not bothering to reach for their weapons, simply rapidly shambling towards the Commandos, who responded by quickly falling back and concentrating fire. Ezra and Kanan took on the grisly job of dismembering the undead soldiers, and soon enough, the bodies were rendered unmoving again.

Kanan walked over to a body. Hera took her helmet off. "What...what _is_ he?"

The Jedi grimaced. "A human, believe it or not. I had heard of the Dark Side's corrupting effects, but...I never imagined it could be so thorough." -he said quietly.

Ezra was horrified. "No _way_. Palpatine didn't look like this and he was a Sith Lord."

"I'll admit, this is baffling. But it would explain the cold rage I felt from the troopers. And the eyes."

Sabine called out from another corpse. "This guy's the same."

"They _all_ are, kid." -said Zeb, unmasking another dead soldier.

Hera looked worriedly at Kanan. "Orders, love?"

Kanan rubbed his short beard thoughtfully, as Mira jogged down to meet them. "Document what we found here. We have to find a way to get the _Ghost_ out."

* * *

 **We finally know the identity of the enemy faction! Even though it was kind of obvious. The purpose of this wasn't a plot twist, rather to emphasize the cycles and constants thing. The Galactic Empire is _huge_ , the largest threat this galaxy has ever seen. They have no regard for life, no stated goals other than total domination, and no dissidents within their ranks. As to who the Emperor is, well, we'll find out soon enough. It's the Empire, alright, but not exactly the one you know. This is a much more brutal, effective, and efficient version, though it does have a bit of a problem with zealotry.**

 **So, this is one of those concepts in my story that I was itching to introduce. Some _very_ hardy, _very_ loyal troops. Imperial Stormtroopers are extremely disciplined soldiers, fanatically loyal to the Empire. They are NOT Clones. Their recruitment process is even more morally abhorrent than the Republic's. As you can see, a certain batch of them has been...experimented on, by a darksider. This is inspired by Mass Effect 3's Reaperized Cerberus Troops, but it uses entirely Star Wars lore, modified to fit my concept. The grand majority of Stormtroopers are just regular humans, however. The _Imperator_ our heroes find is kind of like the Arc Hammer in that it ferries around experimental tech, and it has a lot to do with who is a guest of the ship's captain.**

 **Anyway, next chapter is probably one of my favorites so far. It features a classical character I'm finally getting to bring on board this party. As a hint, we'll be following Maris down to Tatooine. See you next time!**


	20. The Rogue and The Scoundrel

Maris was honestly having fun.

Despite the urgency of her mission, she was making a great effort not to be too noticeable. She'd landed on the outskirts of Mos Eisley, far enough that the city's air control hadn't picked her up. Then, she'd paid a young local a handsome sum for his speeder and a ragged cloak. Aside from a couple of appraising looks from a few smugglers too grimy, and moisture farmers too old to hold her attention, her arrival had gone mostly unnoticed, thanks to the city's less than savory reputation as a criminal haven.

She'd then gone into the local watering hole, asked for a couple of drinks and sat at a far corner. The bartender and a few of the patrons gave her some leering looks as the cloak shifted to expose her skin.

 _Idiots_ , she thought with a smile. They should've looked at her gold-flecked eyes. Or the saber tonfas attached to her wrists, instead of her behind. She was a wolf amidst sheep, ready to begin the hunt.

"So, what's a Rogue doing out in this backwater?" -asked a cocky young man who sat in front of her. She did not turn.

Well, _some_ sheep might be smarter than the others, she supposed.

"I could ask you the same, Corellian. Or just extract the information from your mind. _Painfully_." -she said. She was bluffing, of course. Extremely powerful in the Force though she may be, no beings in the galaxy other than maybe the Echani could actually read minds at will. The most Force-users could hope to attain were vague images lacking any context.

She could, however, sense emotions, and there was a momentary spike of fear from the young man seated in front of her. "Look sweetheart, I ain't that gullible. Sure, you could gut me with those fancy swords your kind carries around, but you don't do any mind reading. My accent's just a giveaway."

"Are you _trying_ to get killed?" -she asked, turning to face him. For a human, he was certainly handsome. Younger than her, to be sure, brown haired and blue eyed. He wore red striped black bantha leather pants, and a pilot's jacket over a white shirt. A pair of worn black boots and a custom blaster at his hip completed the outfit that just _screamed_ smuggler.

He gave a suave smile. "Maybe trying to have someone _else_ killed in my place."

Maris was not impressed. "Why should I care?"

"I'm sure you can tell, I'm a smuggler. One of the best, in fact. Thing is, I lost a shipment to some huge warship that tried to board me a week back. One that just so happens to be currently parked over this Sith-hole of a planet." -he said, conspiratorially.

The Rogue narrowed her eyes. The man was being truthful, and he _could_ be of some use. "Go on."

The man's already high confidence boosted. "Now, you might have the locals fooled, but to a Core Worlder like myself, you stick out like a sore thumb. I figure, one of the Republic's best out here, plus a wicked ship like that in the same place, same time? Not a coincidence."

"How can you cope with such deductive skills?" -she deadpanned, but she was interested. Smugglers were, after all, well-travelled. They were usually very good sources of intel, even if they were not always reliable.

The Corellian flashed a smug smile. "Same way I bear the curse that are my good looks and charming personality. Lots of women and booze. Anyway, in my line of work, I hear rumors, right? Why would these guys over us come to Tatooine? A guy's gotta know, especially if he's run into them before. So I ask around, oil some gears with my hard earned credits. Turns out, these newcomers have a history with the head Hutt around here."

Maris knew that, of course. "Get on with it, smuggler." -she said simply.

" _Right_. I've done some jobs for Jabba before. This last one was a real bad one for me to lose, so the slimeball has it out for me. Thing is, I'm such a good pilot, he has to get the best to bring me in. And who does he hire?"

The Zabrak smirked. "The Mandalorian. Boba Fett's hunting your arse."

He winked. "You know it, sweetheart. The same a-hole Jabba lent to the boys up there for a job ten years back. I hear he broke into KDY, which I'm _assuming_ is the reason that Destroyer looks like it could plow through a _fleet_ and come out without a scratch. Word is, it already has."

Maris thought for a moment. "You've managed to slightly impress me, smuggler. I assume you have a plan already to get me closer to Fett?"

The man leaned back on the seat. "The name's Han Solo, beautiful. And that, I certainly do."

* * *

 **This part is a little short, but I felt it was necessary to give one of my favorite characters, both in canon and in this story, a chapter for himself. Han Solo is going to be a little different than the scoundrel we love and know. For one, he's younger, less cynical. His whole backstory is different, and of course, he doesn't have Chewbacca by his side...yet. He is distrustful of the Republic, preferring to hang out with the scum of the galaxy, and he's definitely got his reasons for that. As to whether what'll happen to his canon relationship with Leia...nothing to say. Lots of interesting things to come, I'd say. Stay tuned!**

 **P.S.: It really does say a lot about the length of this story that it took 20 chapters to get to Han Solo.**


	21. Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith

**It's been too long! Writer's block and school had me resorting to simpler projects. Frangit Et Finit is back, though, and it's time to catch up with Obi-Wan...**

* * *

" _We lost something…" -Anakin said, looking at him apprehensively._

" _Not to worry, we are still flying_ half _a ship." -he said, trying to calm the younger man's growing fears._

 _Obi-Wan found himself looking backwards, the bridge of the Invisible Hand filled with the mutilated frames of B1 Battle Droids, both soldiers and bridge officers. He locked eyes with an old man, one that looked frail, worried, and overall, weak._

Not weak. Not weak at all The man was a Sith Lord. He - Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master of the New Republic, knew this.

 _He gave the old man what he hoped was a reassuring smile, as the half kilometer worth of disintegrating ship plummeted into Coruscant's atmosphere._

This...that's not how that'd happened...there were no smiles, no reassurances. Only a dead Sith Lord and two Jedi struggling with the revelation. The _Invisible Hand_ had never fallen, much less broken in half…

* * *

" _Anakin, be careful of your friend, Palpatine." -he said, brotherly concern written all over his face._

 _The former slave reacted predictably, with a frown. "Be careful of what?" -he said warily._

 _Obi-Wan pursed his lips. "He has...requested your presence."_

 _Anakin raised his eyebrows. "What for?"_

 _The Jedi Master grew somber. "He would not say."_

 _The Knight shook his head. "He didn't inform the Council? That's unusual, isn't it?"_

It wasn't. Not really, not when the man was Darth Sidious, masquerading as the benevolent Supreme Chancellor. Obi-Wan _knew_ this to be true.

 _Obi-Wan nodded slightly. "All of this is unusual, and it's making me...it's making the_ Masters _feel uneasy. You're probably aware that the relations between the Council and the Chancellor are...strained." -he put it lightly._

 _Anakin scowled, showing now warmth. "I know the Council has grown wary of the Chancellor's power. Mine too, for that matter."_

 _The Master felt dread. Anakin had always been arrogant, cocky even. This was...entirely different. While he'd always displayed near Qui-Gon level of displeasure at the Council, Anakin had always respected its wishes._

 _Anakin seemed to realize his blunder, and so he added to his opinion. "Aren't we all working together, Master? Are we not all trying to save the Republic? Why all this distrust?" -he asked, almost desperate._

 _No_. They _weren't_. At least, not the Chancellor. The man planned to destroy the Republic, from the start.

 _Obi-Wan's first instinct was to embrace his friend, pupil, and brother, but the locale reminded him of his place, and his duty as a Jedi Master and member of the Council first. "The Force grows dark, Anakin, and we are_ all _affected by it. Be wary of your feelings."_

 _He left the younger man behind, with a troubled expression that he had a feeling would not go away._

* * *

" _You are on this Council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master." -said Mace Windu, tone, as usual, brokering no arguments._

 _Perhaps it was the deep connection to the young man that granted him the split second feeling of the dark surge within him at his reaction._

"What _? How can you do this!? This is outrageous...it's unfair! I'm more powerful than any of you!" -Anakin shouted, as the Council turned as silent as a graveyard._

" _How can you be on the Council and not be a Master?" -Anakin asked them, but he looked at Obi-Wan, who only looked down in shame. At what, he wasn't sure - Anakin's outburst, or his complicitness regarding the Council's decision._

 _Windu, ever the immovable rock, ended the tyrade almost as soon as it started. "Take a_ seat _, young Skywalker."_

This wasn't right. This would never have happened. Obi-Wan would not have supported such an insult to Anakin - would he?

* * *

 _Obi-Wan took a deep breath, as if he were about to take on Darth Maul himself. In truth, his opponent was much worse._

" _The Council wants you to report on all of the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to."_

No...this would _not_ go over well, knowing Anakin and his loyalty.

 _As predicted, Anakin seemed to nearly burst into flame. "They want me to spy on the Chancellor? That's treason!" -he hissed._

 _The Master looked downcast. "We are at war, Anakin." -he said, as if the young Knight had not been around for the last three years of horror. "The Jedi Council is sworn to uphold the principles of the Republic, even if the Chancellor does not." -he said gently._

The Chancellor would not. The Sith meant only to destroy the Jedi, and he would take the Republic down with him. Democracy itself would be lost.

 _Anakin shook his head, stalling for time and wishing he could understand why his brother would ask this of him. "Why didn't the Council give me this assignment when we were in session?"_

 _Obi-Wan wanted to smile sarcastically, but he knew he could not. Not for this serious a topic. "This assignment is not to be on record. The Council is asking you personally."_

 _Anakin recoiled, sneering for a second. Then he grit his teeth, as yet another dark impulse came to him and passed. "The Chancellor is not a bad man, Obi-Wan. He befriended me. He's watched over me ever since I came here."_

Of course he had. Sidious had only ever meant to groom the young prodigy into his Sith apprentice. There had never been any true compassion for the former slave, as the Dark Lord was incapable of it.

" _That is why you_ must _help us, Anakin. Our allegiance is to the Senate...to the Republic, not to its leader, who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired."_

 _Anakin scowled. "Master, the Senate itself demanded that he stay longer."_

Manipulated, of course, by a master of deceit.

" _Yes." -he conceded, "But use your feelings, Anakin. Something is out of place." -he said softly._

 _The young Knight shook his head. "You're asking me to do something that is against the Jedi Code. Against the_ Republic _, a mentor...and a friend. That's what's out of place, here. Why are you asking this of me?" -he asked urgently, betrayed._

 _Obi-Wan wished he could simply close his eyes and go back. To when, he knew not. But he did as he was asked, obedient Council member that he was. "The Council is asking you."_

* * *

 _Pain. That's all he felt. The dying throes of ten thousand small suns, all around the galaxy. In a moment, he knew what it meant._

No...that couldn't be true...there were more than fifteen thousand Jedi in the New Republic! They couldn't all be...

 _Dead. In a moment, he'd join his fallen brothers and sisters._

 _Particle fire boomed underneath his ride's clawed feet, destroying the rocky cliff they were traversing. They were unharmed, but without something to hold on to, the two of them plummeted down the Utapauan sinkhole. For a moment, he believed himself to have passed into the Netherworld of the Force. In a way, it would've been preferable to this suffering. Then, his breathing in water reassured him that the Force needed him still._

 _Swimming to shore, having found Boga once more, he paused, the white hot ache in his chest and head turning into a dull throb. The Force was in utter chaos, the Light seemingly fading against the abyss of the Darkness. What were balanced scales before, was a mad struggle from the Light to even remain in existence now._

 _Obi-Wan nearly gave into despair. But he had not reached the rank of Jedi Master - whatever that meant, now - with that mindset. He rose, and begun the long climb up, cold discipline and determination fueling him._

* * *

" _Have we had any contact from the Temple?" -Obi-Wan asked, knowing the likely answer. For all of the Jedi stationed across the thousands of battlefields of the Clone Wars, the majority of them, either too young, old, or injured to fight for the Republic, resided within the Temple at Coruscant. There was no way they could still live, considering the massive loss of Jedi they'd both felt._

 _Yoda hummed sadly. "Received a coded retreat message, we have."_

 _Bail Organa nodded. "It requests all Jedi return to the Temple. It says the war is over…"_

 _Obi-Wan looked slightly frantically at the Grand Master of the Jedi. "Well, then we must go back! If there are other survivors, they will fall into the trap and be killed!"_

 _The senator shook his head. "It's too dangerous to return...I saw the Temple. There were...more than enough Clones."_

Even with proper planning, a Jedi could only deflect so many blaster bolts. This heartless betrayal would not have even granted that. Obi-Wan felt truly sickened.

" _There is too much at stake here for us not to act." -Obi-Wan insisted._

 _Yoda gave him a truly depressing look. "I agree. In a dark place, we find ourselves...and a little more knowledge might light our way."_

* * *

 _Anakin Skywalker, cutting off Mace Windu's sword hand in defense of the Dark Lord._

 _Anakin Skywalker, kneeling as tears stream down his face, a broken shell of the man he used to be._

 _Darth Vader, rising as his new master orders him to destroy the Republic's staunchest guardians._

 _Darth Vader, slaying experienced masters, even Council members, with a chilling ease not seen by any Jedi, not even Obi-Wan himself, in a thousand years._

 _Darth Vader, ignoring the wailing of the defenseless wounded, being slaughtered in droves by Clones whose helmets show as much emotion as he does._

 _Darth Vader, destroying the hope of the future, child by innocent child._

This is too much. He cannot bear it. What is this twisted nightmare, and why must he endure it? Whose horrifically altered vision of the past is this? _None_ of this happened…

 _ **Oh, my dear Jedi Master...this 'vision' comes straight from the Force itself...**_

* * *

" _I should've known the Jedi were plotting to take over." -Anakin - no, Vader, now - says, derisively. His bantha leather robes are scorched and singed, and his eyes burn the same bright orange as the lava river beneath the hapless droid he rides, the blue tone forgotten. Even his saber seems to want to mirror the change, looking amber against the superheated backdrop._

" _Lies from a Sith! Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is_ evil _!" -he shouts, desperately hoping to get through to the man he called brother._

" _Said by a Master Jedi, part of the Council. Perhaps that is why you cannot see as I do, the Jedi are evil!" -he says, twirling his lightsaber. A part of Obi-Wan knows that he's rationalizing, but that part stays quiet. There's no going back. It ends now, before his warped mind can cause more damage to the galaxy._

He wouldn't think like that...he _couldn't_...could he? He loved Anakin like a brother, and Luke and Leia as if they were his children as well..

 _ **Careful, Master Jedi...feelings like that are oh-**_ **so** _**similar to what powers us Sith...**_

" _Well then you are lost!" -he declares, readying his sword for the final strikes. Whatever he used to be to Anakin, he is only a Jedi Master now. One of the few remaining, and a mistake he will surely try to correct._

" _This is the end for you, my Master. I wish it weren't so."_

 _Obi-Wan will not accept that. Not on Vader's terms. He leaps back, landing on the smoking shore of the lava river. "It's over, Anakin! I have the high ground." -he says, half taunting, and half hoping the man is not stupid enough to fall for it._

 _Vader gives him a sneer that might've once been a playful smirk on Anakin's face. "You underestimate my power."_

 _The leap is impressive, Anakin's always were. Yet it is mindless, careless, even idiotic, and Obi-Wan, for a millisecond, can remember himself scolding him in such a way, the younger man either shrugging off his remarks, or laughing about his blunder until Obi-Wan cannot help but smile. All too brief, the memories end, and the Jedi Master does what must be done, bringing his saber in a deadly arc around the Sith Apprentice._

 _Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, lies in pieces on the carbonized beach. Obi-Wan can only stare in horror at what has become of the young Sith, relieved of all his limbs, except, perhaps ironically, for the one already severed by one of his kind. The young man is wailing in pain, and Obi-Wan is reminded that, for all of his power, talent, and ability, Lord Vader is only twenty-two years old._

 _The Master is appalled. "You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness!"_

 _ **And here, you see the error of your ways. The sheer hypocrisy of your so-called-prophecy. Balance is equality, Master Jedi. As you say, to tip the scale in the Dark Side's favor would not be balance. Why would letting the Light reign unchallenged?**_

 _Lord Vader should be delirious by now, but those sickly yellow eyes, the mark of a true Sith, still see Obi-Wan, and recognize him as he howls. "I hate you!"_

 _That is the last straw. Obi-Wan can no longer bear it. How could he, when that's clearly Anakin saying it, not some made up Dark Lord?_

" _You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you." -he admits, mourns even. Before the young man can respond, the proximity to the lava river sets his clothes on fire, and he screams in agony. For a moment, he extends his one remaining arm, wreathed in flame, desperate for help, even from this man who has killed him. The fire seems consumes his clothing, clings to his skin, and Obi-Wan cannot watch any more. He grabs Anakin's lightsaber, and leaves the crackling remains of his brother behind._

* * *

Back in the tomb of Darth Revan, Obi-Wan woke up with a start. For a moment, all he saw were stars, but then Anakin's face filled his view, and all he could think about is how he's just killed him.

Then, he noticed. Blue eyes, flecked with amber. Long hair, pulled back in a ponytail. A well-kept beard, inspired by his own brown and white one. Anakin lives.

"You ok, Master?" -he asked, and Obi-Wan could hear true concern in his mature voice.

"I...I need a minute." -he admitted, and it's a massive understatement. He would never be able to forget what he's just done - or at least, witnessed a version of himself doing.

Anakin nodded. "Force visions are rarely pleasant, and this one...well, it took _me_ years. Rest as long as you need to."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, no...I must ask her...him?" -he wonders.

Anakin shrugged. "Either or. Lord Revan was a female in life, but in death, it seems she's flexible. She'll appear in a few moments. The visions take a toll on her presence."

The Jedi Master looked at Anakin in a new light, opting to sit on the invisible floor while the wraith returned.

Just what had he gotten into?

* * *

 **BAM! Canon Episode Three! In vision form! With slightly better dialogue, I hope. I used the script for the damn thing, but I tweaked a bit. I really like how this turned out, but I'd like to hear your thoughts!**


	22. Huntress Versus Hunter

**Before we start, a disclaimer. I do _not_ know how to write fighting scenes, much less lightsaber duels. I'm trying to learn, and I've watched more videos on the subject than I care to count. Still, any duels that may happen in the near future are likely to be on the mediocre side of the spectrum. If you have any tips at all, I would love to hear them! Now, let's catch back up with Ahsoka and Lara.**

* * *

Ahsoka was humble, but not stupid. Her abilities were on par or perhaps superior in comparison with a Master's - the only reason she wasn't one yet was Leia. Ahsoka was devoted to finishing her training before thinking about taking on the new role. And, if she was totally honest, the far more diplomatic practices of Jedi Masters were usually nowhere near as exciting as the life of a Knight usually was.

Exhibit A: their charge on the _Imperator_ 's bridge.

Jaina's assumption had been correct. The Star Destroyer was filled to the brim with soldiers, almost identical in design and weaponry. Even in the narrow corridors leading up to the bridge, squads waited at every chokepoint.

The soldiers themselves were tough, wearing heavy, full-body, white plastoid armor, and hefting powerful blasters. Sergeant Zuelch had immediately grabbed one, allegedly for evidence purposes. Considering they planned to take the entire warship in, Ahsoka was not fooled in the least. According to the older human, their blasters did not require replacing the tibanna gas cartridges, merely requiring a cooldown period after fully-automatic firing.

This, in conjunction with the seemingly overzealous desire the enemy had for eliminating her as soon as they saw her lightsabers, had given them an advantage. Every time their weapons overheated, Ahsoka charged, expertly bisecting their weapons, severing their hands, or flat-out skewering them so they posed no threat. Not exactly the most Jedi-like behavior, perhaps, but Ahsoka hadn't been a Jedi for years.

Whoever was in command was wisening up, though, closing blast doors and hampering their progress. Only Lara's advanced slicing programs kept them on schedule, as the enemy seemed to have little to no concept of cyber warfare.

Which brought them to their present situation: still one level below the bridge, defending Lara while she slowly opened yet another blast door.

Ahsoka was front and center, deflecting the sheer volume of blaster fire headed their way. Deflecting blaster bolts was fairly simple, even though it looked extremely complicated. There were many, many techniques taught to all Jedi for keeping the deadly bolts away, but in the end, it was all about trusting the Force. Much like meditating, Ahsoka cleared her head, kept her body loose, and placed her fate in the hands of the Light.

"This one's taking longer." -Ahsoka shouted over the _zooms_ and sparks.

Lara gave a frustrated grunt. "Second to last, ma'am. It's bound to be better secured."

The Togruta saw a chance and deflected a scarlet bolt back towards a trooper's unprotected knee joint, making him fall. "Oh, no hurry. With the Hyperdrive sabotaged, this thing's going nowhere."

Jaina had commed them earlier, reporting the reactor was too large and complicated to disable without destabilizing it, so she and her partner had opted to shoot the Hyperdrive to pieces instead.

"Neither are _we_ if this kr- er, _damnedest_ door doesn't open soon. A-ha! Got'cha." -she said triumphantly as the door unlocked.

Ahsoka felt a spike of danger behind her, and turned to see a tall, pale figure in heavy black armor regard them with sickly yellow eyes.

"Well. It's _so_ good to finally meet the stowaways. _Some_ of them, at least." -the man said casually. Ahsoka noticed the troopers behind them had stopped firing. She also noticed the hallway seemed to be slightly colder. Ahsoka had been in enough duels to know what that meant.

Wait. "Some of them?" -Lara said, rising and pointing her rifle at the ridged and tattooed face of the man, marking him as a member of the Pau'an species, from Utapau.

The man smirked, revealing his pointed, crooked teeth. " _Yes_. Friends of yours, I assume, since they came out of Hyperspace with you on that _pitiful_ freighter."

Ari's lips thinned to a line, which the man took as confirmation. "It seems my assumptions are correct. Do not worry, my newfound friends. You'll see them, soon enough."

Ahsoka walked forward, keeping her form loose and ready to react to an attack. "You say we're friends, yet we don't know each other. I believe presentations are in order."

The Pau'an shook his head slightly. "Oh, but I do know you, Ahsoka Tano. I'll admit, your Commando friends I know little about, and I'm disappointed you did not bring your Padawan, but you...I am _overjoyed_ about meeting you. I am the Grand Inquisitor, and I look forward to testing your abilities."

The Inquisitor produced a hilt surrounded by a semi-circular guard from his back and ignited it, a crimson blade leaping out, eager for blood. He opened up by swiping diagonally with great strength - an easy move to misdirect for Ahsoka. He was not unbalanced, but he was forced to shift to a different stance, stabbing twice then slicing upwards, all of which the Togruta dodged.

Ahsoka brought her yellow shoto to bear, swiping the strange red saber aside and going in for a heavy strike with her green blade. The Inquisitor hastily turned, presenting his sword and forcing a saber lock.

"Not a bad start, Grand Inquisitor. Your _form_ is sorely lacking, but…" -Ahsoka said smirking that predatory smile only Togruta could truly pull off.

The Inquisitor purred angrily. "Your capture would _please_ my Lord, but I'm sure he won't mind if a few pieces are _missing_!" -he bellowed, drawing on the Force and pushing her back, then swiping horizontally. Ahsoka used her shoto and the swipe's momentum to turn on her axis, bringing her lightsaber down upon his neck. The Inquisitor held against her strike, but was forced to take a step back. Ahsoka ran to him, kicking his face and going for a vertical finishing strike, which the Pau'an briefly caught, threw back, and retaliated with a series of complicated slashes that actually managed to make the Jedi back down a few feet.

Ahsoka was the more talented and experienced though. Feeling the rage and frustration power her opponent's strikes, she played the part of being defeated, slowly taking away the fuel from his attack. Before he realized what was happening, and drunk on his seeming victory, the Inquisitor was on the receiving end of a withering flurry of twirling slashes, barely holding them off. The Jedi brought her saber down vertically on the Pau'an's horizontal block, and forced the second saber lock of the fight.

Pau'an were taller than most humanoids, but the predatory lifestyle of the carnivorous Togruta had led them to evolve with a considerable strength hidden beneath their wiry frames. As such, neither could capitalize on the saber lock, and broke it off. Ahsoka, however, had the advantage of her shoto, and used the momentum of the lock break to turn and slice horizontally at the Inquisitor's chest plate.

Thanks to the shoto's reduced length, it was only a shallow cut, but a cut nonetheless. The Inquisitor looked shocked at the rapidly cooling yet still glowing metal. Then he cocked his head as if listening to something, and his expression returned to a sneer.

"First round goes to you Knight Tano. Well fought. My Lord sends his regards." -he said, bowing, then he sent a powerful Force push in their direction. Ahsoka shielded them from the worst of it, but the troopers started shooting again, covering the Inquisitor's escape.

The Jedi Knight went back to deflecting, and the Commando jogged behind her. "Everything alright, Ma'am?" -asked Lara, kneeling to shoot again.

"A little surprised, perhaps." -the Jedi admitted, bringing her lightsabers to bear in twirling defense once again.

The dying scream of an enemy soldier complemented Lara's grimace. "So the Sith truly are back, then."

Ahsoka threw her shoto at the last trooper of this particular bunch, who was trying to rush them with an electro-staff. The short, yellow blade buried itself deeply into the man's chest, killing him. "I do not think they ever truly left." -she said grimly, recalling the weapon and sheathing her sabers. "Though if _he_ were a Sith, I'd certainly be disappointed. We have five minutes. Rest and heal, before we make our final charge." -she advised.

The Commando nodded, checking her armor and weapons. Ahsoka's comlink blinked, making her frown. "Ahsoka here, come in."

Sounds of blaster fire and the distorted hum of a lightsaber could be heard. " _This is Specter One! Ahsoka, we got caught in a tractor beam and had to board the Destroyer, too. We're holding our own, but they're too many and their dead...well, they're not exactly staying down. Any chance of assistance?_ " -came the voice of Hera.

The Jedi Knight frowned. "We're almost to the bridge, Specter One. But what do you mean, about the dead?"

"I...I think I know, Commander…" -said Lara, with a shocked voice.

Ahsoka didn't need to look, feeling the abominable disturbance in the Force, but she turned anyway. The soldier she'd slain by throwing her shoto was rising, uncaring of the gaping hole in his chest. Behind him, the troopers they'd left behind on their mad rush were marching, some still clutching their rifles, others simply quickly shambling towards them.

Her comlink blinked again. " _Yeah...I'm not sure what we're dealing with, but we have to get out of here, fast._ "

As her swords blazed to life for the umpteenth time, Ahsoka thought grimly she could not agree more.

* * *

 **Close quarters shootouts, Inquisitors, lightsaber duels, reanimated troopers, oh my! What did you think? The Inquisitor is...rather low, on the Imperial food chain. Don't let his ways fool you, he was just as surprised as Ahsoka to find a Jedi on the _Imperator,_ let alone one as talented as Ahsoka, and he's not as close to this "Master" as he wishes he were. He's basically a giant try-hard, as demonstrated by his getting very quickly defeated by an experienced Knight. On the other hand, simply being a Darksider is a significant power boost, as shown by his brief upper hand against 'Soka.**

 **Anyway, next chapter...SPACE BATTLE HYPE!**


	23. High Noon

**This one's a smaller one, but there's lots to talk about. So begins the First Battle of Tatooine.**

* * *

The bastards might've had little problem dealing with a surprised, outdated exploratory fleet, but Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin's task force comprised of heavily upgraded veterans of the Clone Wars, the Mandalorian Demilitarization, and the Cartel Skirmishes, should prove _much_ more tough to beat.

Thirty-five of the 125 total warships in the 7th Fleet in service to the New Republic blinked out of Hyperspace nearly at once, in view of the pitiful desert world of Tatooine. Other than the rare binary stars, Admiral Tarkin thought this system had very little to offer.

Well, not entirely true. That _Imperator_ -class Star Destroyer was, at the very least, a highly attractive target for the main guns on his _Venator_ -class, the _Justiciar_. At 1600 meters, the opposing warship was at least half again as long as his flagship, and thrice as powerful, more still if its commanding officer was smart.

An ensign handed Tarkin a data pad with the fleet's status. 5 _Venator_ -class Star Destroyers including his own, 3 _Victory_ -class SDs, 12 _Acclamator-_ class heavy frigates and 15 _Arquitens_ -class light cruisers were at his command, all reporting green status, and all ready to bloody this unknown foe in retaliation.

"Admiral, the _Imperator_ -class is hailing us." -said a clone from his station.

Tarkin nodded, and turned to the holotank. The image of a relatively young man wearing a similar uniform to his, only in black, stared back in contempt.

"This is Vice Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin, in command of the New Republic Navy's 7th Fleet. To whom do I speak?" -he said derisively.

The man smirked haughtily. "I am Lorth Needa, Captain of the Imperial Star Destroyer _Avenger_. I suggest you surrender, lest you invoke the full wrath of the Galactic Empire."

Tarkin sneered. "The New Republic recognizes no such organization, especially one that advocates unprovoked violence and wanton murder. We bow to none, and suggest _you_ power down your ship and prepare for peaceful boarding. Will you comply?"

The opposing Captain actually laughed. "As you have refused my most _generous_ offer, you may consider your fate sealed. You and the corrupt faction you serve will all _burn_ in due time."

The hologram dissipated, and left Tarkin gritting his teeth. "Sir, energy spikes! The enemy ship is preparing to fire!"

The rational part of his mind thought that couldn't be possible: his own fleet was still 17,000 kilometers outside maximum effective firing range.

The deadly green turbolaser bolts impacting the shields of the _Justiciar_ were more than enough proof, however.

"Forward deflector shields holding at 78%!"

"Evasive maneuvers! Transfer power from engines to frontal deflector shields; deploy the fleet in delta 4 formation, shield the Star Destroyers!" -he barked.

The 7th shifted to cover the capital ships with the smaller cruisers and destroyers. The powerful green bolts battered the warships, but their evasive maneuvers had them distribute the damage evenly, so that so far, only shields had been affected.

"Sir, we are within range."

Tarkin nodded. "Share our firing solutions. Ion cannons, two salvos. Fleet-wide barrage."

Light purple bolts streaked from the _Justiciar_ 's 'waist' area, joined by shots from the other ships, finding their mark on the _Avenger_. The first salvo severely reduced its shields, and the second disabled them temporarily.

This triumph was short lived, however, as the enemy lined up with his warship, a thin line of bright yellow particles appearing between them. "Sir! There are massive energy readings coming from the enemy vessel!"

Indeed, a blinding light was pooling at the middle of the first 'ledge' leading up to the bridge. "Emergency thrusters! Move us out of the path of that beam!" -he shouted.

The _Justiciar_ banked hard, an explosive thrust from its secondary and maneuvering thrusters displacing it by several dozen kilometers, but the dotted line of light between the warships simply shifted to track the Star Destroyer.

And then, it fired.

A thin beam of yellow light as bright as a star shot at about half of the speed of light towards the _Venator_ -class, with enough power to crack a planetary crust...only to find its target momentarily blocked by an _Acclamator_ performing a 'puddle jump' in and out of Hyperspace directly in the path of destruction.

The frigate, named _Valor_ , was all but disintegrated. The durasteel and neutronium infused hull melted and bubbled, the atmosphere within exploded with a bright flash, and the Hypermatter annihilation reactor immediately detonated. Even with such a great sacrifice, the damage still reached the _Justiciar_ , its shields taking on the brunt of it and almost immediately overloading, and the remainder of the beam burning part of the hangar doors. To add insult to injury, molten globs and glowing pieces of the _Valor_ rained upon them, causing mostly cosmetic damage at first, but ultimately taking out two main batteries.

Tarkin was livid, if relieved to have survived. "Report!"

A blanching clone ensign spoke up. "Dorsal shield generator is inoperative, three casualties. We've lost an ion cannon and a turbolaser battery, and we have a minor hull breach on the main hangar bay doors. Sealing it now."

"And the _Valor_?" -he asked, though he could plainly see what remained of it. Namely, a dispersing debris field.

"Destroyed, sir. All hands lost."

Tarkin put his hands behind his back, standing straighter. "We have seen what these monsters can do. Now, let's show them the power of the New Republic! 7th Fleet: fire at will!"

A grim smile appeared on his gaunt face, as a veritable sea of light converged on the _Imperator_.

* * *

 **Ok. So, the idea behind the NR Navy is that they're kinda like the US. They went through a massive war, and though they're always improving their technology, it makes little sense to just discard the thousands of warships available for defense. This is why this Fleet has five Venators and only three Victory SDs. Victory-class Star Destroyers more advanced, containing equivalent firepower to a Venator in a smaller package. Most of the Fleet Commanders still prefer the tried and true Venator, however.**

 **This space battle so far encompasses three separate chapters, with which I want to give the impression that space battles are not the ultra fast affairs that something like The Clone Wars series makes them out to be. Battles in space are usually long, protracted affairs, with neither side willing to risk too much, because warships are NOT easy to replace - the fact that Tarkin lost a ship in the opening moments of the battle is a big shock, since that hasn't happened since the old Republic faced Grievous' underhanded tactics. You can't just throw ships at the enemy and hope for the best. Tarkin is smarter than that, though, and I hope it'll show.**

 **Speaking of whom, Tarkin is a big character in Frangit Et Finit, just as he was in A New Hope. As you can plainly see, he is no Imperial, but a passionate Neorepublican. As you may or may not know, he is no fan of Jedi, and the fact that he's the one to respond to the team's distress call is no coincidence. Ahsoka and Tarkin may or may not butt heads. He's also NOT a fan of how Amidala handles things, believing the New Republic to be too complacent - he's feeling way too smug right about now, with the Empire having caught the NR off guard. He's going to be a fun foil for our heroes.**

 **That's all for now! Let's go back to Maris next chapter yeah?**


	24. Surprise

**Fair warning, I'm on vacation and probably won't be able to update much. Let's catch up with Maris, shall we?**

* * *

The sky was on fire before they had reached Jabba's... _Palace_.

"About time your sailors caught up. Should be a fair fight." -Solo said, sarcastically.

It was impossible to see how many ships there were, but the explosions and tiny turbolaser bolts betrayed the size of the engagement.

"Keep moving, smuggler. We're almost to the castle." -she said, rolling her eyes.

Han pretended to be hurt. "And here I thought we'd developed a nice enough relationship. Didn't take you for a kinky one." -he said, raising his bound hands.

Maris snorted amusedly. Whatever judgement she might've passed on his character had been stemmed by his rather ingenious plan.

For them both to get what they wanted, Han his freedom and Maris her intel, they both had to see Jabba. The smuggler had proposed that she play the part of a bounty hunter, one who'd heard of the price on Han's head and had lucked out because of his _supposedly_ sleazy ways. Maris had thought it a decent idea, so she'd clocked him across the table.

He _did_ ask her to be convincing.

Solo immediately pulled his custom blaster, shooting right at her head. Maris had to admit, the man had amazing aim. He, too, had stuck to his own advice of a convincing performance. She worked hard and fast to avoid the scarlet bolts, and they took the fight across the establishment, all the way to the door, which she kicked him through.

She'd grabbed a pair of handcuffs from a cowardly looking constable, and slapped them on him, dragging him all the way to the limits of town, where they mounted the speeder and zoomed off.

He'd cursed her to Dantooine and back during the trip, which only made her enjoy her mission more.

They'd had to proceed on foot beyond a certain point, during which the New Republic fleet must've arrived.

The sandstone Palace was...well, impressive wasn't the word for it, but it was at least a notable feature of Tatooine's otherwise drab landscape. The enormous reinforced metal door before them was a bit ominous, but Maris was hardly intimidated. Even broken, the statues of the old Sith Lords on Dromund Kaas were far more unnerving, and she'd lost her fear for those years ago.

Solo was sullen, but Maris couldn't tell if it was from the beating or the task ahead. "Having second thoughts?" -she asked teasingly, banging on the door.

An eyeball-like metallic stalk protruded from the side, spewing Huttese at them.

" _The great Jabba does not expect you! Begone, intruders!"_ -it said.

As a Clone Wars veteran, and even more so as a darksider, her urge to simply slash the robotic entity to glowing ribbons was powerful; but her training saw to it that she did not fall to that particular temptation. Instead, she grabbed the thing and forcibly pulled it to her face.

"Tell your boss I have a gift for him. And do hurry up; I am not a patient woman." -she spat, crushing the eye ever so slightly.

The strange droid immediately retracted, fearing destruction.

Solo whistled. "I'll admit it, I'm impressed. And possibly aroused." -he said, with a cheeky smile.

Maris raised an eyebrow. "I think the kinky one's you, Solo."

The door opened then, slowly, and they walked inside. The place smelled like a Toydarian brewery, and faint music and chatter could be heard, getting louder as they approached. Small, green creatures wielding fearsome-yet-obsolete metallic axes greeted them aggressively - Gamorreans, known as vicious, if not very intelligent warriors.

Maris growled them away, calling on the Dark Side to scare their simplistic minds. An _extremely_ ugly male Twi'lek with pink skin, red eyes, and one Lekku poised as one would wear a scarf around his neck walked swiftly to meet them.

" _I am Bib Fortuna, the great Jabba's majordomo. He is impressed with you, Zabrak, for your capture of this scum, and wishes to speak to you_." -he said, bowing and waving his gnarled hands towards the abomination himself.

The room was large and poorly lit, but Maris could see enough. Everything from young, rich idiots overdosing on spice in a corner, to naked Twi'lek, Zeltron, and human dancers, shaking their arses to please the assembled scumbags, mercenaries, and the big...well, not man, but rather _thing_ himself, Jabba the Hutt. The creature was disgusting just by itself, with drool and snot dripping from his orifices, but it was his leering look at the chained slave girl, a beautiful green Twi'lek clad only in painful-looking metallic undergarments, that nearly set Maris off.

"What a charmer." -muttered Han, with a spike of disgust and hatred coloring his thoughts.

The Hutt waved his flabby hand and a red protocol droid walked to his side. He spoke, then, his voice booming, slow, and deliberate.

" _Zabrak, you bring me a cherished gift, and for that you have my thanks. I have heard tale of your recent..._ tussle _in Mos Eisley, and I have become...intrigued. Tell me, who are you?_ "

The protocol droid made to speak, but Maris beat it to the punch. " _I will speak for myself._ " -she said, in perfect Huttese - not that it made the language sound any prettier. Rogues were required to learn some of the languages more associated with the galactic underworld, given that they would very likely use them in their line of work.

" _I am Maris Brood, and I come from Iridonia. I was in Coruscant last week and heard of this man's bounty. I thought little of it, but then I discovered the Mandalorian was after him, too_." -she said, casually.

The music and dancing had gradually died down, but it stopped altogether at her last sentence. Some 'patrons' even left the place discreetly, savvy enough to know that the odd woman meant business, and not the pleasant kind.

Jabba hummed, though it sounded more like a snore. " _Boba Fett is your true target, then?_ "

Maris narrowed her eyes slightly. " _You could say that. I hear he's the best bounty hunter in centuries. I do so love a challenge._ "

The Hutt regarded her carefully then laughed, a slow, awful deep cackle that made a few more people cower. " _I like you, Maris Brood. It's a shame your…'challenge' left my service earlier today. I would have enjoyed your fight_."

Maris frowned, while Han paled. " _How disappointing. I take it you will not share his location?_ "

Jabba laughed again. " _Consider it your payment, Zabrak. The Mandalorian and his new employer left for Anchorhead, two hours past_."

The Rogue had a bad feeling. Jabba was being too cooperative, which meant he was either lying, or expecting her not to do anything with the information.

" _You're smart, Maris Brood. I can see that you have figured me out already. As I said, I like you. And I would very much like to keep you_." -said Jabba, then he pressed a hidden button, and the floor broke and swallowed her, and her 'bounty', along with a couple of Gamorrean guards.

They had fallen to an arena of sorts, filled with sand, bones, and dried blood. Maris cursed herself a little for not seeing it coming; Ventress was going to kill her for falling for the Hutt's cheap trick.

Speaking of whom, his voice boomed above them. " _I wish you luck, Maris Brood. If you survive, I look forward to your...company, by my side._ "

Maris liked racy outfits, sure, but that gold bikini wasn't precisely her style.

A section of the rock wall raised, and a fearsome roar brought her out of her murderous musings.

Of course. Damn Rancors.

The giant predator lumbered toward them, spreading its huge, clawed hands and opening its cruel maw. Solo's eyes widened for a second, before he held his bound hands to her. She nodded grimly, unlocking the bindings with a wave of her hands, and handing him his custom blaster.

"Well, if this is it, at least I'll go next to the hottest girl I know." -he said wryly.

Maris snorted. "You worry about dying. _I_ have a mission to complete."

The Rogue pushed the two Gamorreans, who'd been slowly backing up, toward the beast with the Force. Han only raised an eyebrow as the Rancor grabbed one and ate it whole, the other hacking next-to-uselessly at the monster's relatively short legs. "That was...brutal." -he said.

"Plan now, moral high ground later. Shoot at its eyes, and keep out of range of its swings!" -she said, running around the beast.

"What're _you_ gonna do!?" -he asked, lining a shot and waiting as the Rancor brought the other Gamorrean to its maw.

Maris smirked evilly. "Why, kill it, of course!"


	25. Fleet and Flotilla

**The battle for orbital superiority over Tatooine continues! In this chapter, we find that the _Imperator_ has friends...**

* * *

The battle was going well. Perhaps not the landslide victory Tarkin expected, but he had the Imperials trapped, frustration at the _Avenger_ aside.

Even though turbolaser batteries hurled gigatons of energy at their targets, the _Imperator_ -class had not fallen. It was _severely_ damaged, stripped of all of its main gun emplacements, and most of its outer hull, yet it still held together. A _fleet_ would not have been able to take this much firepower, let alone a single Star Destroyer, even if entire decks had been obliterated or exposed to the void.

It was definitely a wake-up call. The Navy needed newer tech. Bigger guns, at the very least. Something that Tarkin had definitely _pushed_ for, but had been denied. Oh, he loved the New Republic, but its Chairwoman was a bloody, idealistic fool.

To be fair, however, the _Imperator_ was no longer sustaining much fire. It had friends, now, and lots of 'em.

Twenty fresh capital ships had burst out of Hyperspace half an hour into the battle, coming in from somewhere in the Outer Rim. None of them were Star Destroyers, thankfully; 12 were the already seen heavy-yet-small frigates shaped like ancient swords. The other eight were new designs, six of them being 500 meters long and shaped like a New Republic hovertank, with a large hangar bay between the prong-like protrusions at its front, and the remaining two being wedge-shaped, 1.2 kilometer long-cruisers with three heavy turbolaser batteries mounted dorsally.

On top of that, all of them had launched fighters, a feature suspiciously absent from the _Avenger_. While it was widely known that Clone pilots and their spacecraft were amongst the best in the galaxy, the sheer amount of small, one-man fighters the enemy ships had launched was drowning the experienced New Republic pilots. It didn't matter much how heavy an ARC-170's armor plating was when half a squad's worth of firepower was hitting it from all sides. The tiny enemy fighters were shaped like a ball, with large, hexagonal solar panels at either side. They were easily destroyed, lacking any shielding or significant armor, but they were extremely fast and maneuverable, and packed quite a punch.

The Clone in charge of fighter operations spoke. "Purple squadron returning to base, sir."

Tarkin nodded. Most of the starfighter wings had been forced to get back in the cover of the fleet's point defense weaponry, with only a few squadrons left behind to poke and prod at the enemy fighters, trying to lure them or find an opening for a bombing run on the enemy cruisers.

As for the fleet itself, Tarkin had resorted to long range salvos; his capital ships may have had lesser range than the _Imperator_ , but the same didn't apply with its escorts. Apparently, these new ship designs were meant to be effective at closer ranges, probably to better defend their enormous charge. The _Venators_ easily outgunned them, too, so the New Republic fleet was currently firing broadside salvos and concussion missile barrages from the three _Victory_ -class Destroyers. It wasn't just for show, though; Tarkin was trying to corral the Imperials against the 'wall', or in this case, Tatooine's gravity well. Once sufficiently trapped, his plan was to deploy the _Acclamators_ around the enemy fleet, to cut off Hyperspace escape, his _Victory_ bombarding them, and the _Venators_ and _Arquitens_ would charge in and seal the deal.

"Admiral, we're being hailed by a _Gozanti_ -class gunship currently sitting at Tatooine's second Lagrange point. IFF says it's a Jedi ship."

Of _course_. The priority distress call they'd answered to had had New Republic Commando identification. It only made sense that a blasted Jedi would be nearby.

Tarkin sneered. "Do not respond. This is a naval matter, and I will _not_ have them interrupting us."

The Clone ensign pursed his lips. "It's the _Daughter of Mortis_ , sir. Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano's personal transport."

The elder man grit his teeth at the mention of the quarrel that had eluded him so many years past. "All the more reason _not_ to answer. Traitorous scum."

"Admiral! The enemy fleet is reorienting, on an intercept course with us!"

Tarking smirked. "The curs have some courage, it seems. Present our broadsides, lock down our formation, and have our _Arquitens_ and _Acclamators_ meet them at dagger-range!"

* * *

 **As I said, the Imperials are hardly limited to two ship types. Here's the breakdown: _Imperator-_ class Star Destroyers are the core of a fleet, nigh-indestructible versus NR 'modern' weaponry. They're gigantic, mobile bases that carry around thousands of Stormtroopers each, for boarding operations and land invasions. Defending them, there's the _Procursator-_ class Light Star Destroyer. I suggest you look this one up; it's pretty gorgeous, especially FractalSponge's depiction of it. They're meant as 'meat shields' for the _Imperator_ , standing between the larger SD and the enemy, dishing out large amounts of punishment with their triple turbolaser turrets. Then, there's the _Gladiator_ -class cruisers, which are meant for ship-to-ship combat against ships of similar tonnage - frigates, and the like. You can look all of these ships up, and I suggest you do so, as my descriptive abilities are...subpar.**

 **Get ready for next chapter! We delve back into the underworld of Korriban...**


	26. An Unexpected Reacquaintance

**Korriban beckons, and the plot thickens...**

* * *

"I should like to understand this... _vision_ , Lord Revan." -said Obi-Wan, mustering as much mental fortitude as he could.

The Sith Lord hummed, a nearly musical sound that both comforted him, and chilled his aging bones. " _Perhaps you should meditate on it, Master Jedi. Is that not what your Grandmaster tirelessly recommends?_ "

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "That was _not_ a vision of the Light. Jedi meditation would be next to useless."

The specter tilted her head in deference. " _Indeed. But...neither would Sith techniques would be of use to you. The Dark Side did not show you these events. It was the Force itself_."

The Jedi Master frowned. Anakin put a gloved hand to his shoulder. "Do you remember Mortis?"

"You know I do not."

He nodded. "Mortis...happened. Yet, it didn't. Much like a vision."

The Sith Lord spoke. " _The place you mortals know as Mortis does not exist, either within this galaxy, or without. It never did, and it never will._ "

Obi-Wan frowned. "Then...Ahsoka's tale is false?"

Anakin shook his head. "No. She didn't lie. We all experienced it, but only she understood it, eventually, far from the Jedi Order. Ahsoka is blessed - and cursed - with a certain perspective on the will of the Force, unlike that of the Jedi and Sith. It is more...not _primitive_ , exactly, but rather _primal_ , because of her time on Shili."

Darth Revan gestured to all three of them. " _You are humans. I was, too, in life. The most powerful, numerous, and accomplished race in the galaxy. Humanity bent both the ancient Sith and Jedi to their will. They formed and led the Republic, a rule that is prevalent even now. Our ways and customs - even our language and calendar - is held as the galactic standard. Thus,_ we _are standard._ "

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard. "Ahsoka is a Togruta…"

Revan hummed. " _A primal species, more in tune with the will of the Force than most. The Togruta have widely been neglected by the galactic community - disregarded as little more than nudist savages - when they can be, in some ways, more knowledgeable about the Force than either Jedi or Sith._ "

Anakin nodded. "The same can be said for the Echani, Mirialans...even the Mandalorians. How else do you think they gained such legendary battle prowess? Jedi and Sith alike have always been rather narrow-minded, unwilling to see the truths that lie beyond their doctrines. The Force is its own entity; believing it to be exclusively divided into two ideologies - ideologies created by Orders formed by _people_ , not the Force - is rather foolish."

The aging Master shook his head. "I will not... _cannot_ accept that the Order has no purpose in this galaxy. We follow the will of the Force, do we not?"

Revan waved away his statement. " _You misunderstand, Jedi. Were it the will of the Force to be rid of Jedi and Sith, we would be but dust in the galactic winds. Your order yet serves a purpose, as do the Dark Lords. We are all cogs in an incomprehensibly complex machine._ "

Obi-Wan was losing his legendary patience, though that _could_ be attributed to the challenging of his beliefs. Or the fact that he was standing in the tomb of a Sith Lord. "So is it just a _game_ , then? Are we all just pieces to be played?"

The wraith shrugged. " _Sometimes. The Force eternally wars with itself, a conflict that Jedi and Sith mirror. Its motives for doing so are rarely for mortals to understand, and I can assure you, the dead are no more privy to them._ "

"As of late, however...well, the Force is surprisingly united. The Dark Side and the Light seem...attuned to each other. This is why it's so important that you understand. You remember teaching me about the Living Force, and the Unifying Force, Master?" -asked Anakin.

He nodded. "Of course."

Revan chuckled. " _A surprising insight come from ancient Jedi. Yet it was, as per usual, misinterpreted. There is only one Force, Master Jedi. It would be foolish to label it one way or another._ "

"The Force is a living field that permeates all things within the galaxy. It surrounds us, penetrates us...it is made from the energy of all living things, past, present, and future." -Anakin stated.

" _Tell me, Master Kenobi. What is the primary directive of all living things?_ " -asked Revan.

Obi-Wan reasoned for a second. "To survive, I would say."

" _Correct. The purpose of life is to perpetuate its own existence, ever wary of danger and death. As a living entity, no matter how complex, how unknowable...this includes the Force._ "

"Are you implying that the Force fears for its life?" -Obi-Wan asked, incredulous.

" _The Force fears for the continued existence_ of _life, without which it can not exist._ " -revealed Revan.

Obi-Wan was floored. It was a ridiculous concept, especially for a Jedi. The Force? _Afraid?_ Aside from the scandal it would cause on even the _least_ educated of younglings, thinking the Force to be _scared_ of something was such an outlandish idea that he was inclined to reject it without question. And yet...there was something, out there. It was hard to understand - it was not a whisper, not even a mere suggestion. It was a feeling, one that he'd experienced far too many times in his life: fear.

Anakin nodded sympathetically. "It's a little much to take in, I know. But it's vital that we get the Order to understand this, and _you're_ the key."

The Master frowned. "You _knew_ , then. The answer we're looking for, the reason for us being _here_...you already knew."

His former pupil smirked. "Not in so many words, but...well, I'm a Rogue, Obi-Wan. We tend to get our missions fulfilled in unorthodox ways. I _knew_ I needed to come to Korriban. The Force needed me here, and it needed _you_ here. Master Yoda knew this too, and so he sent you along."

Revan nodded sagely. " _Dead Sith Lords, ancient Jedi Masters...we must put aside our petty conflict, and our learned dogmas, if only to stop this threat._ "

The Negotiator breathed deeply, centered himself. "What must we do?"

Anakin sighed. "You're _not_ gonna like it."

A familiar presence made itself known in the back of Obi-Wan's mind. "You _must_ be joking." -he said, a steely quality to his voice, resisting the urge to ignite his lightsaber immediately.

Lord Revan's visage was masked, but anyone could've known they were smirking cruelly. " _On the contrary, Master Jedi. Please refrain from attempting to slay my latest pupil…_ ", he said, as the half Zabrak, half machine tattooed abomination that had slain his Master and the love of his life stepped out of the shadows. " _...Darth Maul._ "

* * *

 **Who's excited to learn where Lord Maul has been the past 17 years? He has a LOT of information for our heroes...should they get along for any extent of time. While Anakin is mostly above the petty conflict between Jedi and Sith, Obi-Wan is about to learn a very hard lesson in cooperation.**

 **Until next time!**


	27. Morally Gray

**Gods, these horrifically long waits. I swear, my mind is in twenty places at once, and I can't focus on one. This story is getting written, though, one way or another.**

* * *

Han Solo wasn't entirely sure why he was where he was, doing what he was doing. He knew _how_ it'd happened, sure, but he wasn't sure _why_ he was now running for his life around an arena, under Jabba's smelly joint, taking potshots at a Rancor's eyes while the damned Rogue that had gotten him in this situation walked about the place, looking at the ground.

"A little help would be nice!" -he shouted, narrowly avoiding a swipe of the creature's bloody claws and shooting at its face. The Rancor was already half-blind and twice as angry from his marksmanship skills, just about the only thing about this situation that brought some reassuring smugness to his psyche.

Brood exclaimed in triumph, picking up a large bone that looked like a rib from a giant. She then ran towards him, and before he could ask her what the _kriff_ she thought she was doing playing archeologist in this situation, leaped towards the Rancor's head and drove the tip of the bone into its good eye, all the way to the brain, killing it.

He stopped running, speechless, as the great beast fell. Maris walked up to him, half covered in dark brown blood and tossing him the...murder weapon. "Here, it's a Krayt Dragon's rib. Have someone modify it and it'll make for a great melee weapon, as it's one of the hardest and most durable materials out there. Or just keep it like that, it makes for a good souvenir." -she said, grinning like mad and speaking more than she had in the two whole hours he'd known her.

He blinked hard, like he was shaking off sleep. "This is the _craziest_...y'know what, let's just go."

Maris raised an eyebrow. "I told you, I have a job to do."

He frowned, and she looked upwards. "You might want to get clear."

She closed her eyes, feeling the Force surround her. Light and Dark fought for control as always around her. The dead Rancor behind had faded to an inanimate object. The voices of the restless dead of this place whispered around her, telling her tales and vying for her attention. Above, the hundreds of different life form, both sapient and not.

And the Corellian in front of her...Force sensitive, though much less than even the weakest of infants in the Temple. Interesting; the Force was not known to manifest in minimal amounts. It was usually either intense, or not at all present, with very few exceptions. One of them, apparently, being Han Solo. The man probably thought he was simply quite lucky, but luck, of course, did not exist. She'd felt something small earlier, but had dismissed it as background noise, common in a planet such as Tatooine. She sighed mentally; she still had much to learn.

The trapdoor above them was her objective, and she found it in her mental realm. The rest was a simple matter. She thrust her hand out, grabbing it, and _pulled_.

The heavy metal grate resisted, as all things did, but it was powerless against the Force itself. It fell, breaking in the process, all around her. And then she leaped.

She opened her eyes when she landed, amused at the crime lord's shocked expression. " _Hey. I survived_." -she said, and then brought her tonfas to bear, igniting them.

The murderous red glow of her two blades permeated the room. Those that remained were shocked - lightsabers were one thing, but _red_ lightsabers were associated around the galaxy with one thing, and one thing only: the Dark Lords of the Sith.

Of course, she was no Sith, but they didn't need to _know_ that.

Half a dozen Gamorreans snapped out of their spell and charged her, their battle cries sounding suspiciously like angry snorts. She twirled her tonfas to point at the ground, extending her reach, and begun her battle.

One, impaled, another, slashed in half. Two more, taken out with a diagonal slash. Another, beheaded. The last, she pulled to her, and vertically bisected. Five seconds in, and already the guards were out.

A couple dozen criminals and mercenaries pulled up their weapons, and Maris rotated her sabers to point away from the ground. She deflected any and all bolts, about a third finding their way back to their senders, the others sizzling over the heads of the terrified patrons running for their lives. One of the dancers, a human, pulled out a blaster from Force knows where, and made to shoot her, but Maris calmly walked to her, deflecting her shots, and ultimately lashing out with one of her sabers and cutting off her hands, making the scantily clad-woman faint from shock.

With everyone else either dead, dying, or gone, Maris turned to the Hutt, who was slowly retreating, tugging a rebellious Twi'lek behind. The Rogue walked over to the slave, whose chest had been exposed as the top of the terrible outfit had fallen off in the chaos, and easily sliced the chain, resulting in the two falling in opposite directions. Maris switched one of her sabers off...and stabbed Jabba's tail into the ground with the other.

The Hutt howled in pain, eyes widening and tongue flying widely, his stubby arms flailing and fruitlessly trying to reach her. " _Bitch! Release me, or you'll_ wish _the Rancor had killed you!_ " -he roared, though his voice was more panicked than fearsome.

Maris' face was stone, uncaring. "You mentioned Fett had a new employer. Who is it?"

He spit, but the fluid simply slid out of his mouth pathetically. " _I will choke you, cut you, and feed your body to the womp rats, whore!_ " -he wailed.

The Rogue extracted her blade, admiring the burnt flesh for a moment, and then sliced the Hutt's tail clean off. The Hutt shouted in pain, louder than ever. Maris grabbed his throat with the Force, lifting the massively heavy creature and choking him.

"I grow tired of your home's stench, so I will ask _one._ Last _. Time._ Who hired Fett?"

Jabba was pawing uselessly at his massive neck. "Rakel! Her name was Rakel!" -he choked out, in heavily accented - and frantic - Basic.

Maris smiled coldly, satisfied, and deactivated her remaining blade. "The New Republic thanks you for your cooperation." -she said, and promptly crushed the Hutt's larynx, putting him out of his misery.

She attached her sabers to her forearms once more, and turned, only to find Han Solo staring at her with wide eyes as he helped the Twi'lek get dressed again by giving her his jacket.

"Holy _kriff_." -said Solo, almost breathless.

"Are you surprised?" -she asked, curious.

Han blinked. "Uh, _yeah_? You just killed the most powerful Hutt in the galaxy. With a _one-liner_. I expected you to be crazy, but I didn't think you'd kill him."

The Rogue huffed. "And what exactly _were_ you expecting? I'm a Rogue, and he was breaking the law."

Han scoffed. "You mean he was in your way, and managed to get one over you."

She smiled. "That, too."

"And what, you're judge, jury, and executioner? I mean, don't get me wrong, he was scum inside and out, but I don't know that killing him like that was the right thing to do."

She shrugged. "As I thought I made clear, I care little for morality. Justice must prevail, and _clearly_ no one else was willing to take him out. Again, what did you think I would do?"

Solo holstered his weapon. "I dunno. Flash your sabers and call it a day, maybe. He'd back off on chasing me, maybe get a good scare on the slavery part. Now…" -he gestured around him, at the bloody, mutilated, and charred corpses she'd left in her wake. Even the Twi'lek she'd saved looked terrified, unable to take her eyes off the hilts on her forearms.

For a moment, Maris wavered. Perhaps the Corellian had a point. She'd been more than a little rash - perhaps there was more she could've threatened out of the Hutt regarding her mission, or at least information the Republic might use on the heinous dealings of the Outer Rim.

But then, she looked at the lifeless eyes of the horrible creature behind her, and reassured herself that she had done the right thing.

"Hardly any use dwelling on it. I have a new objective to complete."

Han sighed, then walked over to the corpse of a man holding a fancy looking blaster, and pried it from him, handing it, his vest, and a small credit pouch to the now-former slave.

Maris raised an eyebrow, surprised, even more so when he walked to her side. "What are you doing?"

"Following you. Obviously."

"Why?"

He looked her in the eye. " _Someone's_ got to make sure you don't slaughter half of Tatooine's population."

She frowned. "I wouldn't-"

"Save it. Let's go catch Fett."

He walked away, towards the entrance. Maris couldn't tell why, but her stomach had dropped at some point in the conversation.

* * *

 **Jerk with a heart of gold, that Han Solo.**

 ** _This_ is what a Rogue is. An autonomous warrior who walks the line between Light and Dark. Be wary, that you do not attempt to hinder their path, for they are unstoppable.**

 **As you can see, Maris exemplifies the problem with Rogues. Even with an ironclad temper, temptations are bound to break through sometime. Maris hates slavers. Jabba was one of the worst examples of one. Cue his gruesome murder. Maris does admit that she still has much to learn, compared to the premier Rogues such as Ventress or Anakin.**

 **Jabba's death puts the New Republic in an uncomfortable position; they are in a fragile peace with Hutt space already, fresh out of a brief but brutal war to end slavery. Tatooine is technically neutral territory, but the Hutts won't see it that way - and though Jabba's demise may be good for the Crime Lords, they still have a reputation to maintain. Expect consequences for this.**


End file.
